


Assassin's Creed x Reader Inserts

by TangoDown1800



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 57,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: I have been posting these on my tumblr and I think it's about time I shared them with everyone else. Like it says in the tags, there's a little bit of everything here and I enjoy writing every single one of these stories. I hope it shows!





	1. New Beginnings - Jacob Frye x Reader

Before you joined the Rooks, you wandered the streets like a lost puppy; you really didn’t fit in anywhere. Joining them made you feel wanted. The sense of camaraderie among the group was more than you could ever ask for. Sure, you had to do some dangerous things but someone always had your back.

Then there was Jacob, the leader. The feelings you had for him were far more than friendly and you hope you didn’t make it too obvious. The last thing you needed was everyone picking on you for having a crush on the boss. There were already a few times when you almost got caught ogling him and you had to stay far away from him for the rest of the day.

* * *

 You along with a few other Rooks were celebrating another victory against the Blighters; you all had destroyed one of their strongholds in the city.

The night consisted of cards, drinks, and singing. After a few drinks, you had to step outside for some air. A few of them made fun of you and called you a lightweight, you made a wisecrack about one of their mothers and they all erupted with laughter.

As you were walking out the door Jacob was walking in and you ran into him. “Oi!” you say angrily. You look up and notice who it was and your attitude changes right away. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Mr. Frye!”

“It’s quite alright,” he says, removing his top hat. “Don’t tell me you’re leaving already. I wanted to have a few drinks with you.” He smiles and you giggle stupidly.

“Just taking some air, sir.”

“Enough with the misters and sirs, you can call me Jacob. Get some air and come back in, I’ll buy us some drinks.” He winks and steps inside to loud cheering.

“Okay…Jacob,” you say quietly with a silly grin on your face.

While outside the pub, you check yourself in one of the windows, making sure you looked at least half decent. He said he wanted to buy you a drink, you couldn’t believe it. You were sure he bought lots of people drinks but this meant more to you.

You step back inside and Jacob waves you over. Taking a deep steadying breath, you walk over and sit across from him and he places a pint in front of you. “Drink up, love.”

“Y-yes, sir…I mean Mr… Jacob.” You groan and shut yourself up by taking a drink as Jacob laughs at you across the table.

“Mr. Jacob, hmm? I quite like that.” He holds his glass in one hand and drums his fingers on the table with the other. You weren’t looking at him but you knew he was looking at you. “Am I that horrible to look at? And to think I thought I was handsome,” he says.

You finally look at him, “You are!” Your eyes go wide and you cover your mouth. Did you really just say that out loud?

“Aha! Gotcha,” Jacob smiles smugly and you just sit there with your hand over your mouth. “It may be a secret to the others but not to me, love. **I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”**

Somehow you find the courage to look at him, “I’m sorry,” you say quietly. “You’re my boss and I shouldn’t be looking at you that way…”

“And if I wasn’t your boss?” He raises an eyebrow and you swallow hard.

“I-I don’t know, Jacob.”

“My name sounds so sweet on your lips.”

Was this a dream? It had to be…Jacob Frye was flirting with _you._ You had no idea what to say and you found yourself staring at him again…only this time he was staring back at you and you didn’t want to look away.

“Let’s say I wanted to take you out one night. We’d forget about the whole boss thing and just have a little fun. What would you say?” He looks at you and bites on his lip nervously.

“I would say yes, sir.” You smile shyly and he gives you a toothy grin.

“You’ve just made my night, dear. I have one condition though…”

“What’s that?” you ask.

“Please call me Jacob. I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed hearing my name as much as when you say it.”

You nod, “Okay.” You look down at your empty glass. “Are you buying me another drink or what, Jacob?” You laugh.

“As many as you want.” He gives one of the other Rooks some money for more drinks and winks at you. When you get the drinks, Jacob raises his glass to you, “To the beginning of something wonderful.”

“To the beginning of something wonderful,” you repeat.


	2. I Don't Hate You - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A request using the quote “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

You couldn’t understand why everyone flocked to the way they did. Maybe you just enjoyed being the odd one out in this situation. While everyone followed behind him like he was some deity, you carried on with your everyday life. Jacob Frye was trouble and you didn’t need any in your life.

Of course he had tried, but you were unfazed. You were sure he said the same words to other women and men and you weren’t going to fall into his little trap.

You began treating him as if he meant nothing to you; maybe then he’d leave you alone for good. He had to realize that he was your boss and nothing more, he never could be.

You watched as people gathered around him and basically worshipped the ground he walked on. Somehow in all of that, his eyes found yours and you looked away quickly. How did he do that? And why, _why_ did it give you butterflies? Yes, he was attractive and yes, he had a certain air about him, but it would never work.

“Hello there,” says the familiar voice a little too closely to your ear. You visibly shudder and turn quickly. Jacob puts his hands up defensively, “Alright, alright. Sorry.” You turn back to your drink without saying a word, but he was having none of it. “Nothing to say, dear?”

“Hello Jacob,” you snap.

“Nice to see you, too.” He sighs and orders himself an ale. You were hoping he’d get his drink and go back over to his adoring fans, but it looked like he was sticking around. “How is my favorite Rook doing tonight?”

You roll your eyes and stare down at your drink, “Go ask them.” You shrug. You knew you were being harsh, but you had no idea how to act around him.

“Who spit in your drink?” he asks, offended.

“I just want to be left alone, Jacob…sir.” You look at him cautiously and regret it immediately as your eyes lock with his. His smile was overwhelming, to say the least.

“A pub is a strange place to choose to be alone in.”

“It wasn’t so bad until your fans followed you in here.” You nod your head in the direction of the rowdy group.

“You are part of that group, you know. You can sit with us, have a good time for a change.” He drinks, looking at you over his mug as you look at him stoically. “Did I say something wrong?”

“What makes you think I’m not having fun? Maybe I’m waiting for a date or something.”

Jacob snickers and you look at him, eyebrows raised. He clears his throat quickly, “So you’re only like this when I’m around, huh?”

You shrug, “I work for you. That’s it. I won’t fawn over you like everyone else. You need me to fight? Okay. You need me to steal something? Okay. That’s what I do. That _all_ I do for you.”

“You have got to lighten up,” he says before standing and walking away.

“Whatever you say, sir,” you say under your breath.

The group gets louder as Jacob makes his way back over. You were sure his eyes were on you a few times, but you refused to look.

You yawn and stretch, grabbing your coat off the back of your chair. As you walk by the group, Jacob raises his voice, “Leaving so soon?”

“I’m tired. Goodnight sir…everyone,” you nod as you slip on your coat and walk out the door, hearing laughs follow you outside. No doubt they were laughing at your expense.

You walk briskly as it has started to rain and you didn’t want to be out in it too long. You couldn’t have been more than a few feet away from your flat when you hear your named being called. _It couldn’t be. Did he actually follow me home?_ You turn to find Jacob sprinting up to you and you just couldn’t move.

“Jacob?”

“The one and the same,” he says catching his breath.

“Um…what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to say something to you. Am I allowed to do that?”

You shrug again, “You’re the boss.” You cross your arms and wait for him to speak. “Well?”

“I don’t know what I’ve done or what you think I did, but I honestly don’t think I deserve to be treated this way by you.” He couldn’t be serious.

“I’m not treating you any differently than I treat anyone else…”

“Are you kidding me? It’s like you hate me or something.” It was then that you realized he was serious.

**“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”** You walk up the stairs and unlock your door.

“Why is that a problem?”

“Because I cannot allow myself to fall in love with someone I can never have, Jacob…that’s why. You get enough attention from everyone else, you don’t need me.” You turn to walk inside, but a hand grabs your arm gently.

“Are you saying you’re in love with me?” he asks with a toothy grin.

_“Jacob!”_

“Sorry. Serious talk, I know. Truly, is that why you push me away all the time?”

“Yes,” you answer quietly, unable to look at him.

“So you don’t hate me then?”

“No, I don’t. You sort of make it hard to. Although you are a bit arrogant and willful and…”

“Alright, I get it.”

“…and charming.”

“I said I – what?” The grin is back on his face and you can’t help but to smile as well. “You know, I may get a lot of attention from a lot of people, but it only really matters when you get it from the person you want it from…”

“Surely you don’t mean me…after the way I’ve treated you…”

“Had to break down a few walls but I think I’m finally through, I mean, am I?”

“It’s a start.” Your walls were coming down, but you were in no rush and neither was he.

“Will I…see you tomorrow?” he asks swinging his arms back and forth nervously.

“Bright and early, boss.” You open your door and start to walk inside.

“You really are my favorite, by the way. Just…don’t tell the others that.”

“Cross my heart. Goodnight, Jacob.”

He bows with a flourish, taking his hat off, “Goodnight, love.”


	3. Ice Cream - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anonymous requested a story using the quote: “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

You decided to head home early, sneaking out of the pub when no one was looking. You really didn’t feel like answering questions about why you were leaving so early and where you were going. Your bed just seemed really inviting right about now and you could do with some quiet.

Of course when you got home you found that you couldn’t get to sleep. Even after a nice bath, you just couldn’t relax. You realized there was one person on your mind that was probably keeping you awake: Jacob Frye. For some reason, his smug smile, his rebelliousness, his filthy jokes, they were all charming to you, but you would never tell him that.

Jacob would never look at a woman like you…even in your wildest dreams. He could have whoever he wanted and you were certain you weren’t on that list.

There was that little inkling of hope that sat in the back of your mind but you never let it get too big. He hardly looked your way but of course you were always looking at him. You smiled to yourself when you thought about the way he said your name; at least he knew that much about you.

Okay. Enough thinking about him. You grab a book and sink down into your pillows a little more. It probably wasn’t a good idea to read something so scary before trying to sleep but you pushed it out of your mind.

* * *

Eventually, you were unable to keep your eyes open and succumbed to sleep. You dream that you were being chased and you were running down the streets you knew like the back of your hand. You made it to your home and were hiding upstairs when you heard the footsteps getting closer and closer and…

“Are you awake?” a voice says and your eyes fly open. You scream, grab the closest thing to you, and throw it at the mystery man. “Ow! Bloody hell!” the man says.

“Who are you?!” you ask as you slide yourself further and further away on the bed until you fall off. The man laughs and you recognize it immediately. _“Jacob?”_ What was he doing in your bedroom? You scramble for the light and turn it on, blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Jacob squints in the light and smiles, “Surprise!”

“Surprise? What the hell are you doing here…in my _bedroom_?” you say the last word in a whisper as if anyone else could hear you. “I could have been, you know…”

“Could have been what?” he slurs, sitting down at your vanity and playing with your things.

“N-nothing. Are you drunk?”

“I am,” he says shamelessly.

“How did you get in here?”

“Window.” He points to the closed window then turns a little and points to the open window, “That one.”

“How the hell did you manage that while sloshed?” You hug yourself.

“I, well, you see…I…to be quite honest, I really don’t know how I managed it. Years of practice?” He shrugs and goes back to playing with your makeup brushes.

You walk over to him and snatch the things from his hands, “Would you please stop?” He looks at you, blinking slowly. “I’ve already asked this though I’m sure you don’t remember but… _what are you doing here?”_

“Oh, I wanted ice cream,” he says giving you a boyish grin.

You scoff and shake your head, “It’s 4 in the morning, Jacob.”

“So?”

**“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”**

“Um…someone who really enjoys ice cream…like me?” He gives you that smile again and you almost smile back.

“How did you know where I live anyway?” you ask, curious.

“I know a lot about my Rooks…especially the ones I really like,” he slurs, looking up at you.

You sigh and turn away from him, “Goodnight Jacob. Please use the door this time.” You turn off the light and climb into bed. You hear footsteps and suddenly the bed moves as Jacob climbs into it. “What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep,” he says nonchalantly. You turn the light on again to see that he has laid himself out completely, feet crossed at the ankle, top hat over his face, and hands behind his head. “Could you turn that light out please?” he asks, lifting his hat from his face with a finger and looking at you.

“If you lay a finger on me, I’ll cut it off,” you tell him sternly before turning the light out again and moving yourself as close to the edge of the bed as possible without falling off. You wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up with him, but that just couldn’t happen. Jacob’s snores come quickly and you, surprisingly, fall asleep to the sound of them.

* * *

When you wake in the morning, your head is not on a pillow but on something harder, but still comfortable. You lift your head and look up to see that you were laying on Jacob’s chest and he had his arm wrapped around you protectively. You wanted to move away but you didn’t want to wake him.

“You’re not allowed to cut my finger off seeing as how you came over and wrapped yourself around me. I had no part in this,” Jacob’s sleepy voice comes from under his hat which is still covering his face. “Well, maybe a little,” he admits, moving his hand up and down your arm slowly.

You look up at him again only to find him looking down at you. “Let’s get up, shall we?” you say, shrugging out of his embrace quickly. He slips out of bed and adjusts his clothes. You watch him out of the corner of your eye.

“I was thinking…,” he starts. Suddenly he seemed a little shy, “Well, would you like to go get that ice cream with me?” You see him wince and bring a hand to his head.

“You really love ice cream, huh?” you ask with a smile.

“I do…among other things.” He takes his hat off and plays with it.

“Let me get you something for that headache.” You give him what he needs then go into the other room to change. You had a bath the night before so you dressed quickly and walked back out to meet Jacob. “Ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He lets you lead the way downstairs and out the door. He offers you his arm and you take it, blushing the whole time. “Should I get us a carriage?”

“No, no it’s fine. I like to walk.” You walked for a little while and then you spotted an ice cream vendor. “Look, there’s the ice cream,” you say pointing it out to him.

“Hmm, the one further down is a little better,” he says. You shrug and keep walking with him until you reach the next vendor. “Ah, here we are. My treat.” You sit down as he gets the ice cream. He brings it to your excitedly and sits next to you. After eating silently for a little while, Jacob speaks, “The ice cream this man sells is just the same as the man down the street,” he admits. “I just…wanted to walk with you a little more.”

You stop eating and look at him, eyes wide then you laugh because he has ice cream in the creases of his lips. You wipe it off gently while his eyes are on you, “There, much better.” Your hand lingers on his face a little longer than it should. “I-I really enjoyed this.”

“The ice cream or the company?”

“Both,” you admit. “The company more so.” You smile at him and he smiles back then drops his gaze.

“Can we do this again sometime? I promise my approach will be quite different next time. We don’t always have to get ice cream, of course. We can-” He laughs and waits for your answer.

“I’d like that. I’d love it actually,” you cut in.

“Oh, good…good. Are you finished?” He holds his hand out to you as he stands. “Shall we?”

You take his hand and stand. He holds it as you walk and you never want him to let go. You listen as he talks excitedly about everything. He makes you smile and laugh more than you ever have. When he reaches your home, he lets go of your hand reluctantly, takes off his hat, and gives an exaggerated bow. “My lady, I shall see you soon,” he says, standing straight again.

“You shall, good sir,” you say playing along and giggling. You walk inside and close the door. The smile just won’t leave your face.

You were excited to see what the future held. More ice cream, more walks, and the best part…more Jacob Frye.


	4. Tomorrow - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anonymous requested a story using the quote “Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.” Hope you like it :)

Jacob had been telling you that he needed to talk to you for the longest but you tried your best to ignore him. You knew what was coming and you just weren’t ready for it.

Your feelings and, most likely, the ale had gotten the best of you one night and you admitted some things to him…things that you shouldn’t have. It didn’t matter if they were true or not, it just couldn’t happen. Nothing could ever come of them and you just weren’t the kind of woman who fell in love.

Here you were, back at the pub again drinking away those feelings. Those feelings that had caused many a sleepless night. You watched the door cautiously because you knew he could walk through at any time.

The barkeep came by and asked if you wanted another. Just as you were about to say yes, you turned your head and made eye contact with Jacob. “ _Shit_ ,” you say under your breath and the barkeep looks offended. “Is there a back door?” you ask him.

“What?”

“A back door, man?!” you say loudly and he nods, turning and pointing to a door hidden by boxes. You hop over the bar quickly, muttering an apology and handing him some money as you make your way to the door as quickly as you can. Jacob wouldn’t follow you this way but you know he’d find another way.

You look around before crossing the alley and climbing the building next to the pub. It took all of your strength but you made it to the very top and moved along the roofs as quickly as you could without hurting yourself. _He taught you that._

Tears clouded your vision as you moved some more and you began to slow down until you eventually stopped to catch your breath and wipe your eyes. “Dammit,” you say to no one in particular.

“What’s the problem, love?” Jacob’s voice comes from behind the chimney of the roof you stopped on. You turn and wipe your face, trying your best not to sniffle. You hear his footsteps getting closer and you know he’s reaching out to you. If you let him touch you, it would be the end of life as you knew it.

“I’m fine.” You move away smoothly, climbing up to one of the higher roofs so that you’re looking down at him. “Really I am.” You start to turn and walk away, tears threatening to fall again.

“Then why are you running? **Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”** His voice was hoarse with emotion. He climbs up to where you’re standing and this time you don’t move, you couldn’t. “You don’t think I’m afraid? You don’t think this keeps me up at night?”

“Jacob, I…” The tears start to fall. “The council won’t allow it…” He takes your face in his hands, wiping your tears away with his thumbs and kisses you. It was perfect, it was magical, it was everything you had ever dreamed about. It takes you a little while to open your eyes when he pulls away.

“I know about the council and quite frankly…I don’t care.” He smiles and you can’t help but laugh.

“I’m just not used to this…feelings and love and all of that.” You looked away, feeling sheepish all of the sudden but he turns your head so you’re looking at him again.

“We’ll take things as slowly as you like. I’m in no rush.” He pulls you against him and just holds you for a little while. “How about we get off the roof and go back to the pub. We’ll have a few pints and just talk…that’s it.” He hesitates a little, “Okay, _maybe_ some more kissing because I have to say that kiss was bloody fantastic.”

You look up at him and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him. When you pull away, he has an almost drunk smile on his face and you giggle. “I’ll give you another later, _but…”_

“B-but what?” he asks breathlessly.

“You have to beat me to the pub!” You look long enough to see the expression on his face change quickly and then you’re off. You can hear him calling out after you as you run and laugh. “It’s not looking good, Mr. Frye!” you shout back.

Back at the pub, you both get all kinds of strange looks but you only had eyes for each other. In reality, you beat him but you still give him a kiss…or five by the time he walks you home. “You only won because I let you, love,” he says. He had been saying that for the past few hours. “And you cheated.”

You gasp in mock offense, “I would _never_ …”

He pulls you close to him again and spins you before kissing you one last time. “I guess we should say goodnight now…”

You nod, “I guess.” You both just stand there holding each other. “Is this how it’s always going to be then? We won’t be able to say goodnight or goodbye to each other?”

“How about…I’ll see you tomorrow? That’s better.” He lets you go and tips his top hat, walking backwards. “I’ll see you tomorrow…and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jacob.” You said it with confidence because you knew it was true. You weren’t going to run anymore because you didn’t have to. Your heart was safe with him.


	5. Did You Like It? - Jacob Frye x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a quickie on the train hideout ;)

You sat on the train and stared out the window at all the things passing you by. You wanted to be out there helping Jacob but for some reason he made you stay behind tonight. He really needed to realize that you were quite capable of taking care of yourself. He couldn’t protect you from everything. You knew the dangers that came along with being an assassin but Jacob still tried to shield you from many things. He was going to get a good talking-to when he got back; you had to put your foot down.

Every hour that went by made you more anxious so you tried not to look at the clock. You went into his train car and waited, eventually falling asleep.

You immediately jumped up, blade at the ready when the door to his compartment slammed open. Your eyes finally adjust and you see that it’s Jacob. “Oh, it’s you,” you say, retracting your blade.

Jacob squints at you and tilts his head, “Yeah, nice to see you too.” He takes his hat and coat off and tosses them on the floor. He didn’t seem like he was in a good mood but you still needed to talk to him.

“I have something I need to say.” You stand and square your shoulders, trying to look bigger than you really were.

He walked closer to you and you felt small again, “Not tonight,” he says and brushes past you to sit down.

“Yes tonight,” you say angrily, turning to him. “I’m tired of you treating me like some fragile child. I want to be able to go out there with you. I like the action and I can take care of myself,” you say in a huff.

Slowly, he turns his eyes to you and you almost regret saying anything at all. “Can you really?” he asks, standing up again.

“O-of course.” You tried to sound strong but your voice wavered. Suddenly he grabs you and before you know it, you’re on the seat facedown struggling to get free. “Jacob!”

“I thought you could take care of yourself,” he says smugly, his knee pressing into your back.

“I…can!” You push yourself up as far as you can, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. You stand over him, “See?”

“Fine, you win.”

“Perfect.” You step away from him so he can stand. “Goodnight Jacob.” Just as you reach for the door handle, he presses himself against you so that your front is flat against the door and grabs your hand. “What are you doing?”

“Aren’t you going to thank me for letting you win?” he says in your ear.

You roll your eyes and turn your head, “You didn’t _let_ me do anything.” You push back against him but he was stronger than you were. All you could really move were your hips and that only made you grind against him which wasn’t much of a defense move…or was it?

His breath gets caught in his throat as you push against him again, this time just using your hips. He only presses against you harder and you can feel the effect you’re having on him. You smile to yourself. You could win in more ways than one.

He moves away with a low growl and you turn, still leaning against the door. “Everything okay?” you ask, smirking. The smirk falls away when he turns to you, face serious.

“No.” He moves close to you again, placing his arms on either side of you. “I don’t want you out there! You wanted to move away but you were trapped.

“Why not?” You turn your face up to his, “Well?” You see his gaze drop to your lips and then he’s kissing you. You pull away, “Are you trying to distract me?”

“Maybe. Is it working?” he asks before kissing you again.

“You’ll…have to…try…harder than that,” you say between kisses. He lifts you then, making you squeal in surprise. You wrap your legs around him as he lowers you to the floor, his lips never leaving yours.

His hands are all over you and you love it. “I don’t know what I’d do…if something happened to you.” You sit up so he can pull your shirt off and you start unbutton his but he grabs your hands and holds them above your head with one of his hands. His other hand travels down your stomach slowly and you tremble.

“Jacob, I…” Your words trail off as he slides his hand into your trousers and starts rubbing you through your underwear. You gasp and start grinding against his hand, craving the friction.

You want to touch him but he still has your hands above your head. He slides his fingers past your underwear and rubs against your clit. “I don’t want to lose you; you understand?” he says as you squirm beneath him. “I need you.” He slips a finger inside of you and your hips arch up off the floor.

“Let me touch you, Jacob…please?” you beg. His finger slides in and out of you and you moan loudly not caring if anyone can hear you. You are close and he knows it but he stops. “What…?” He stands up and starts to undress. You start to sit up but he shoots you a look that stops you in your tracks.

“You stay right there,” he commands. You bite your lip and lay back down, keeping your eyes on him the entire time. Soon he was gloriously naked standing over you. You can tell he’s thinking of something and he tells you to stand up. When you do, he finishes undressing you then he sits down on the seat, looking you up and down slowly. “Get over here.”

You walk over so you’re standing in front of him and he pulls you onto his lap. You reach down and start to stroke him slowly. His hips start moving in small circles and he groans. “Do you like that?” you ask and he only nods and throws his head back. “Are you going to let me start going on more missions with you?” You squeeze him and his hips buck up off the chair. He only lets out a strangled groan in response before tugging your hand away.

He pulls you against him and lifts you up so you can lower yourself onto him. “Wait,” he says and you whine. “Do you think you can…” He stops and you look at him waiting for him to finish.

“What?”

“Put my hat on,” he says with a small smile. You smile back and get off of his lap to get his hat off the floor. You make sure you bend over slowly then stand straight again to put the hat on. Jacob looks like he wants to ravish you where you’re standing.

You walk over to him and sit on his lap again, “Where were we?”

He lifts you up and lowers you onto his cock. “Here,” he says, voice strained. His grip on your hips tightens as you move in circles. “Just like that.” He sits back and looks down at where you two are joined, his face twisted in pleasure.

You move up and down a little faster and you both moan together. You loved seeing Jacob lose control. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, they were moving all over you. “I’m gonna come,” you tell him, your hips moving without rhythm.

“Let me feel it, love.” He holds your hips still and thrusts up into you fast and hard. You lose control, coming on his cock and moaning his name. “Good girl.” He flips you so that you’re on your back and he grabs your legs, spreading them as wide as he can. When he slams into you, you come again and he grunts in surprise then smiles down at you.

You reach up and run your fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes and pushes himself as deep as he can. “Harder, Jacob…please…”

“You want it harder, do you?” He doesn’t disappoint. He thrusts into you harder and faster. His hat goes tumbling off your head and back onto the floor. “Come for me,” he whispers in your ear and you fall apart, coming again. You drag your nails down his back as you come and you’re pretty sure he’ll have scratches there later.

He thrusts a few more times then sits up on his knees, letting out a moan that you’re sure everyone on the train heard. He pushes himself deep again and stills, coming hard. It leaves him whimpering and trembling above you.

He stays inside of you a little longer then pulls out of you and lays his head on your chest. “That was an evil trick,” he says, still catching his breath.

“Trick? What trick?”

“That was your way of making me give into you?” he says and you can feel him smiling against your breast.

“Oh really, Mr. Frye? I believe you started it.” You play with his hair and he turns to look at you. You loved him no matter how frustrating he could be.

“If you do come out on these missions with me…I just…I need you to be careful. I was serious when I said that I don’t know what I’d do if something ever happened to you.” He wrinkles his nose as you scratch his scalp.

“If you’re with me, I know everything will be okay. Besides you need someone to watch you anyway…Evie would appreciate it,” you say with a laugh.

“Oh you.” He nuzzles your stomach.

“You know…it was my first time doing _that_ on the train,” you say sheepishly.

“Well, I would hope so or I’d have to go find and kill the bloke that got to you first. Did you like it?” he asks.

You nod, “I loved it.”

“Good because we’re going to be doing it a lot,” he says with all of his Frye confidence.

“You promise?”

“I swear,” he says and kisses you.


	6. Jealous - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anonymous requested some jealous Jacob

Jacob was a proud man; arrogant, his sister would say. He prided himself on being likeable to almost everyone, men and women alike. So when you came along, he thought you’d be like everyone else; you’d flirt tirelessly and eventually he might give you a chance but never happened. First he told himself that you were just playing hard to get. He tried everything to get your attention but to no avail.

He watched you from afar as you trained and basically beat everyone who challenged you. He was impressed but would he tell you? Of course not. You were supposed to be the one fawning over him, not the other way around.

It dawned on him one day that you two were never properly introduced. That _had_ to be the reason why you paid him no mind.

As you finished training and gathered your things, he pretended to be busy doing something else so it wouldn’t be too obvious that he was waiting for you. He waits until you’re a few feet away before walking behind you and dropping some of his things, making you turn. “Clumsy me,” he says, flashing you one of his toothy smiles.

“Here, let me help.” You walk back to where he is and help him. By now, Jacob was expecting you to be staring at him and looking away and giggling when he caught you but you kept your eyes down, focusing on the task at hand.

You two finally stand, “I’m Jacob, by the way.” He holds his hand out for you to shake. Your hand was smooth against his rough, calloused one but you didn’t seem to mind.

“(Y/N)…I’ve heard lots of people talking about you. The leader of the Rooks, right? I think it’s great what you’re doing.”

“Yes, that’s me, Jacob Frye at your service. I watched you, well, I happened to see you training today and I think you’d make a great addition to the family, if you’re so inclined. We meet down at the pub every Friday night, a general meeting sort of thing. Will you come?”

“Oh, I’d love to!” You smile at him but it wasn’t one of those flirty smiles.

“Great and if you have any friends you think may want to join, bring them along. The more, the merrier. See you Friday?” He asks just to make sure.

“For sure, Mr. Frye. I have to go now, ta!” You walk off quickly turning back to wave.

Jacob was happy that you were so excited about joining the Rooks but there was still something bothering him. He would definitely have to get to the bottom of it on Friday.

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Jacob dressed in his best that night, he had someone to impress. When he walked in, he didn’t see you so he joined his sister, Evie, at another table. “How are you tonight, dear sister? Wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“I had nothing better to do. I kind of wish I did now.” She finally looks up at Jacob. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“N-no one,” he answers quickly, looking down at his hands.

“Oh, I thought it might be that woman I never saw before. She looks your type,” Evie says teasingly.

“Wait, what? She’s here?!” Jacob looks around frantically.

“Walked in about ten minutes before you did,” she says, “With another man,” she adds as an afterthought then nods over to a table across the pub. Jacob looks and immediately frowns. What was that about? “What’s that face for?”

“What face?” He clears his throat and looks away from where you’re sitting. “I need a drink.” He orders a pint and drinks it down quickly, eyes on you the entire time. “Why won’t she look?” he asks quietly.

“What?” Evie asks annoyed.

“Nothing.” All of the sudden Jacob got an idea. He moves to a table closer to yours and pulls one of the female Rooks onto his lap. “Laugh,” he tells her so she does. “Louder!” She laughs louder and he does too, taking a look at your table to see if it worked. You look over and wave. He makes the woman stand as you stand and walk over.

“Mr. Frye! How nice to see you. This is Edward.” Here you put your hand on his arm and Jacob bristled. “I think he’d like to join the Rooks, if you’d have him of course.” You flash him a smile and all is forgiven.

“Oh…right, of course. Um, this is…” He points to the woman next to him and realizes he doesn’t know her name, she was just a pawn in his little game. “This is…” You look at him expectantly.

The woman moves forward, “Emily, but you can call me Em. Nice to meet you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go back to my drink.” She rolls her eyes at Jacob and walks off.

There’s an awkward silence until Jacob speaks up, “Would you like to join me for a drink?”

“Sure.” She follows him to his table and her _Edward_ follows as well. They sit together on one side of the table and Jacob sits next to Evie on the other side. He orders four pints and they toast then drink.

They end up drinking three pints each and Jacob finds himself watching you more and more. You’re smiling and laughing and…your head is on Edward’s shoulder…his arm is around her and _goddamn it_. “Things not going the way you wanted, dear Jacob?” Evie asks.

“Oh, do shut up Evie!” He stands suddenly and walks outside for some air. No one even noticed that he left and that was for the best, he needed to think.

Why did she make him feel this way? He was so used to women and men just wanting him. He was used to getting what he wanted. He wanted her but she was out of his reach. She was happy with this Edward and who was he to come in between that. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes. Time passed but he didn’t know how much. He could hear the conversation and laughter, feel the warmth from the streetlamps, but nothing made him feel happy.

He hears giggling and stumbling footsteps get closer to where he is standing and opens one eye to see who it belongs to. He sees you and stands up straight quickly.

“Mr. Frye!” You shout happily. “What are you doing out here all alone? Did you have too much to drink?” You laugh and it almost makes him laugh.

“Please call me Jacob. I just needed some air. Would you…” He wasn’t sure if he should ask but why not? “Would you mind if I walked you home?”

“Oh, that’s really sweet of you Jacob, but Edward has a carriage and I think I’ve had a little too much to be walking tonight.” Of course he has a carriage. Is there anything he _doesn’t_ have? Jacob was about to ask you something else but Edward comes barreling out of the pub laughing and scoops you up. “Goodnight Jacob!”

“Yeah…goodnight.” He watches as Edward puts you in the back of the carriage and drives off. Eventually he walks back into the pub, defeated. Not even Evie has any smart remarks for him.

“Need another drink?” she asks.

“What does he have that I don’t have?” he asks randomly.

“Who?” Jacob gives her a look then she nods, “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“So what if I am?”

“You could try just talking to her instead of trying to one-up her or pulling random women onto your lap to laugh at non-existent jokes,” Evie states matter of factly and Jacob rolls his eyes.

“Thanks for your help, sister.”

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jacob wakes up with a horrible headache and can blame no one but himself. He was lucky that he was even able to get to sleep last night. He couldn’t stop thinking of you lying in bed with _him…_ and now his day was ruined.

What if he was wrong? What if they weren’t dating? He would never know if he didn’t ask and he just couldn’t resist.

He dressed quickly and walked to where you lived. If you ever asked him how he knew where you lived, well, he’d have answer for you. He knocked on the door and waited for you to answer.

You looked no worse for wear, like you weren’t up most of the night drinking. He listened for any signs that someone else might be in the flat but he heard nothing. Just in case, he asked, “Is Edward here?”

“No,” she gives him a puzzled look. “Why would Edward be here?”

“I just thought…you know…you two were…” He gestures vaguely and you shake your head.

“You thought wrong. We’re just friends and that’s the way it will stay. Is that the reason you walked here, to ask if Edward was around?” you joke.

“No, of course not. I, um, I wanted to know if you would like to walk with me sometime…in the park or wherever you like.”

“I’d like that. A lot,” you grin.

“When is a good time for you then?”

You look around like you’re thinking, “Now?”

Jacob was not expecting that. He stammered and looked at you to make sure you weren’t joking, “Like…right now?”

“Yes, I’m ready if you are.” You grab your coat and look at him.

“I’m always ready, love.”

After walking for a little while, Jacob turns to you looking a bit nervous. “Is everything okay?” you ask him.

“Yes, well, do you want to hear something funny?” You nod so he continues. “I was extremely jealous of Edward last night. That girl Emily…I grabbed her randomly and told her to laugh loudly to try and get your attention. That’s awful isn’t it?” He bites his lip and shrugs.

“That’s actually pretty funny…and cute,” you admit.

“Really?”

“Yes…but next time…just tell me, okay?”

“Okay. So can I tell you something?” he asks.

“Sure.”

“I like you and I am beyond relieved that you and Edward are only friends. There, I told you.” You both laugh and you wrap your arms around one of his.

“I like you too, Jacob.”


	7. You Will Always Have Me - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some angst then some fluff. Happy ending, I promise.

Jacob knew how proud you were. He also knew about the trouble you had at home though you tried to tell him that everything was fine.

Your father yelled at you…a lot and though he never laid his hands on you, Jacob was wary. He had been with you a few times when your father ranted and he could see how scared you were. Some days he would hold you as you cried and threatened to kill him if he told anyone. Other days, you couldn’t stand to be touched so he offered you comforting, kind words instead.

He always talked about how strong you were, but you honestly didn’t feel all that strong. You jumped and winced whenever a man got too loud around you. Harmless flirting made you feel as though you were an easy target. Jacob was the only man you trusted and you were still nervous around him at times.

“You are always welcome to stay with Evie and I…if that would make you feel safer,” he offers, but you politely turn him down. What if he tired of you one day? What if you upset him? You never wanted to give him a reason to raise his voice.

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. I don’t want to be a burden.” You give him a sad smile and he nods in understanding. You knew he had more to say, he always did, but he didn’t like to argue with you. He knew you would come around when you were ready.

As you made your way home, a bad feeling settled in your stomach; this was going to be one of those bad nights. No sooner had you opened the door did your father start his shouting and insults. _He never wanted you. You look too much like your late mother. You’re a sorry excuse for a child._ They were all insults you’ve heard before but for some reason they all hurt more tonight.

You did what you always do. You walked away and hid in the very corner of your room, covering your ears. His words didn’t stop, but you could close your eyes and pretend to be somewhere else. You could pretend you were somewhere with Jacob and he’d take care of you. You’d only cry happy tears for the rest of your life.

When you open your eyes, Jacob is there having words with your father…who seems stunned to find this man in his house. “Who the bloody hell are you?!” your father asks.

“I’m the man that’s taking her away from this, from _you_. I’m the man that is going to show her how she is really supposed to be treated. Come on, love.” He holds his hand out to you and you hesitate, looking at him then at your father.

“She ain’t gonna do it. She’s never leavin’ ‘ome. Look at her cowering over there…” He flings his hand at you as if you’re some piece of trash sitting on the street. “You’ll want to be rid of her in a few hours…”

Jacob turns on him, “Shut your bleeding mouth or I’ll make sure you never speak again!” When he looks at you again, his face relaxes. “Sorry about that. You coming, love?” He offers his hand again and you take it. “Good girl. Let’s go.” He leads you out the room and your father follows, but Jacob glares at him and he stops immediately.

* * *

You walk for what feels like forever before your legs give out and Jacob has to almost carry you to a bench. “You’re alright now, I promise. You’ll never have to go back there again.” He pushes a few of your stray hairs behind your ears.

“My…my stuff,” you say looking back in the direction of your house. He turns your head back towards him gently.

“Don’t you worry about that.” He was so sincere. You couldn’t stop the tears that filled your eyes. “It’s okay, let it out. He pulls you against him and you sob, you let out everything you had been holding in. Jacob doesn’t move, he doesn’t make a sound…he only holds you and that was all you wanted at that moment.

“Thank you,” you say through your tears.

“You don’t have to thank me. I did it because I wanted to, I _needed_ to and because…well, I love you.”

“Oh, Jacob…”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you to know.” He smiles to reassure you, but he didn’t need to because you had felt the same way for quite a long time.

“I love you, too.” When you say it, you start to cry more and he wipes the tears from your eyes. His hands were always smoother than you thought they would be. “What if you get tired of me? What if you start to hate me?”

“That will never happen. You’ll always have me and I will take care of you. You have nothing to fear from me…” Usually if someone spoke those words, you would think the exact opposite, but with him…it all felt true.

“I know.” You look at him and he wipes away a stray tear. “I’ll earn my keep…”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You are my guest and will be treated as such.” He stands with a flourish, “Shall we?”

You nod and walk with him, feeling safe and secure. When he grabbed your hand, your first instinct was to pull back, but instead you laced your fingers with his and he squeezed.

* * *

Jacob Frye was the man who helped you feel again, to love again. You were no longer afraid. As you climbed to the roof to meet him and he handed you a bouquet of your favorite flowers, you knew you would gladly spend the rest of your life with him. Luckily for you, he was thinking the exact same thing.


	8. The Maze - Jacob Frye x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jacob sneak off during Henry and Evie's wedding to have a little fun of your own

Jacob had been in quite a mood since he woke up. His sister was getting married today and he never really came to terms with that.

“I look ridiculous,” he quips, pulling on his bow tie.

“I happen to think you look great. _Stop pulling at your clothes!_ ” You fix his shirt and tie for the hundredth time and he looks down at you amusedly.

“I think I deserve something special for going through with this.”

“Something special like what?” He only gives you a look and you slap his shoulder, “My God, Jacob! I am not going to reward you for attending your own sister’s wedding!”

He pouts, “Well, I tried.”

If you were being honest, he did look good enough to eat. You could never resist this man and he knew it.

“Do I have to wear the bloody coat as well?”

“How do you think I feel? I can hardly move in this. We’ll both be uncomfortable for a few hours…” You stand on your tiptoes to kiss his lips.

“I say if we’re both uncomfortable we should just undress each other and stay in bed.” There was that sly smile again.

“Jacob, try as you might, we are going to that wedding.”

He wraps his arms around you holds you tightly, “You sure I can’t convince you otherwise?”

You push yourself against him even more and his eyes close. “Hmm maybe…” Your hand moves from his collar, down his chest, and settles on the waistband of his trousers. The sound he makes is full of need. “…But as much as I would love to tear this suit off of you…we really need to go.” You give him a quick peck and move away.

He groans then fake sobs, “Why must you tease me so?”

You shrug, “It’s fun. Now let’s go.” He tries to grab for your bottom as you walk away, but he can’t get a good grip with the huge skirt you’re wearing.

“Okay, I love you in everything you wear, but I hate that bloody dress or whatever it is.”

You laugh at his frustration, “Then you’ll really enjoy taking it off me later, hmm?”

“Mmm God, I love you even if you tease me until I want to explode.”

You were about to say something extremely naughty, but behaved instead. “The carriage is waiting, Mr. Frye. Behave yourself.”

“No promises, love.”

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and of course you cried while Jacob scoffed everything few minutes. At the end, you were sure to find Evie and Henry and personally congratulate them. “That was a lovely ceremony.” They both thank you and kiss your cheek.

Jacob hugs his sister somewhat reluctantly and shakes Henry’s hand. “Yes, lovely ceremony and all that.”

“Please tell us you’re staying for the reception,” Evie pleads, squeezing your hand. Jacob clears his throat. You knew what that meant, but he’d have to wait.

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The newlyweds go off to greet other guests and Jacob nudges you.

“I thought we were just attending the wedding, now there’s a reception?”

You laugh at the face he makes. “We won’t stay long.” You move closer to him, “If you’re good, I’ll let you do whatever you like to me tonight.” He visibly perks up, smiling from ear to ear.

“Deal…but I am _not_ dancing.”

The truth was you couldn’t wait to be out of this ridiculous dress, but a little party sounded nice.

* * *

A few hours turned into most of the night and Evie eventually got her brother to dance. He had by now taken his bow tie and jacket off and was looking at you, plotting most likely. He looked even more ravishing than before with some of his hair hanging in his face from dancing and a few buttons of his shirt undone.

“What are you plotting there, Mr. Frye?” you ask.

“What makes you think I’m plotting anything?”

“I know you, Jacob. That look…you’re up to no good.”

He slicks his hair back into place and stands, “Let’s walk in the gardens.” You take his hand and stand, letting him lead you out the doors. “Look, a maze,” he points out.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. What if we get lost?”

“Even better, love.” He winks at you and pulls you along until you can’t hear the party anymore.

“I think we’ve gone far enough.”

“I think you’re right.” He turns and kisses you hard. “I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” he says breathlessly.

“To kiss me in a maze?”

“You know what I mean…and who says I’ll only be kissing you?” With those words, he starts to loosen the laces on your bodice, but you slap his hands away.

“Jacob!”

“Come on, love.” He looks down then back up at you, giving you a crooked smile. When his tongue darts out to wet his lips, you knew you were under his spell.

You look around, “Fine…but quickly!”

He groans as he crushes his lips to yours, fingers working expertly at the laces. He gets them loose enough to let your breasts spill free. “I feel like I’ve just unwrapped a gift,” he says then kisses down your neck while palming your breasts. You gasp when his mouth finds your nipple and sucks hungrily. You moan loudly then clap a hand to your mouth. He chuckles, “No one will hear you…unless you want them to.” He bites down on your nipple, eliciting a shuddering moan. “Let’s get this ridiculous thing off,” he says eagerly.

He takes no time practically yanking the skirt down your legs until it pools around your ankles and he helps you step out of it. His hand slides between your legs, finding your panties soaking already. “Really? Oh, you dirty little thing.”

You smile shyly and he distracts you by kissing you again. His hand slips into your panties and finds your clit with ease. Your knees buckle and Jacob holds you up. “There we are.”

He had the upper hand, but it was your turn now. You pull his hand out of your panties and bring his fingers to your mouth. His mouth hangs open as you suck on them, tasting yourself and driving him mad at the same time. You use your free hand to start rubbing him through his trousers and he groans, throwing his head back.

He looks down to watch you tease him, pushing his hips into your touch. He pulls your hand away, breathing heavily, “No time for that now, love.”

You nod and slide your panties down. You slowly get down on your hands and knees, knowing how much he loved taking you that way. Any worries you had about being caught were gone now. You just wanted him, _needed_ him.

His trousers drop to his ankles and he kneels behind you. If anyone did happen to catch you, they would get quite a show. You with your loosened top, naked bottom half, and tights still on and him with his shirt on but his trousers around his ankles. You almost laugh, but at that moment Jacob enters you in one swift thrust and you call out.

“That’s my girl,” he groans huskily.

You reach back and grab onto his shirt as he sets a fast, rough pace. Just as your arms start getting weak, he pulls you up so that your back is against his front. His breath is hot on your ear as he moans and whispers naughty things to you.

“You love when I do this to you, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Jacob…oh my…!”

He pulls out of you and turns you quickly, laying you on your back gently. “I need to see you.” He sits up on his knees and spreads your legs wider. He slides back into you without warning and sets the same pace, hypnotized by the way your breasts bounce with every thrust.

“Jacob…” you moan and he looks at you. “I’m going to…”

“Wait for me,” he says. Nothing prepared you for the way he lifted your leg and put it on his shoulder. The angle was just right and he was hitting your sweet spot over and over again. You felt yourself tightening around him and he felt it too. “Come for me, love.”

Your back arches off the grass as you come around his cock, moaning loudly…not caring who heard. A few seconds later, Jacob follows, groaning and cursing, thrusting relentlessly then faltering when that all too familiar feeling took over.

“Good lord, my love.” His hips still moved a bit, making sure you got every last drop.

Eventually he rolled off of you and you both lie in the grass staring at the sky. “Should we get dressed and back to the party?” you ask.

“I almost forgot where we were,” he says, rolling to his side to look at you. He kisses you and stands slowly, fixing his clothes. He gets you up on wobbly legs and helps you get dressed. You were sure your hair was a mess, but you tried to fix it as best as you could.

You and Jacob look at each other and laugh. “The day didn’t turn out too bad, did it?”

“Not at all, love. Not at all.” He takes your hand and leads you out of the maze. You had a feeling this wouldn’t be your last time in one.


	9. Please Talk To Me - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst with Jacob then a happy ending :)

He had left you sitting in that restaurant for over an hour waiting for him to show up. You told yourself not to get your hopes up, yet you did. Jacob Frye was not an easy man to love but, god, did you love him so.

You called for your carriage tearfully; you weren’t sure if you could forgive him for this one. You had forgiven him so many times before and tried to be understanding. His job, if you could call it that, was dangerous and spontaneous. You wanted to believe you were strong enough to stand by him every step of the way but what if you weren’t?

_Damn you, Jacob Frye. Why did you have to make yourself so easy to love?_

You wiped your eyes and looked out the small window of the carriage. There was a muffled shout from outside, but you ignored it…it was a common occurrence around these parts. You hear it again and swear you heard your name. No, it couldn’t be. You turn to look out the other window and Jacob is hanging onto a carriage next to yours. He shouts your name again, holding on for dear life and you can only look at him in shock and awe.

He’s mouthing what looks like ‘stop the carriage’ but you couldn’t be sure. There was no way you were stopping. You look forward again and close your eyes. _I can’t do this right now, Jacob._ He could really be dramatic when he wanted to.

Suddenly there’s a loud thump on the roof of the carriage and your eyes roll up towards the sound. You move to the window again and the carriage the Jacob was hanging off of was nowhere to be found. A face appears in your window out of nowhere, hanging upside down and you scream.

“STOP. THE. CARRIAGE!” Jacob shouts through the window. Your driver must have heard your scream and pulls to the side of the road to check on you. The door swings open and the driver shouts almost as loud as you when he sees Jacob’s face in the window. He scrambles backwards and falls to the ground and you make your escape. You hear Jacob calling out after you but you let your feet carry you away. Where? No idea. You just needed to go.

You were grateful for the darkness; Jacob would have a tougher time finding you. You stop to rest and a dark figure drops to the ground in front of you **. “Please talk to me,”** he says. _How the hell does he do that?_

Before you know it, you’re swinging at him…slapping, punching, scratching, whatever you can do. “No!” His arms come around you and you’re just like a ragdoll as he lifts you over his shoulder. “Put me down, Jacob Frye!”

“Are you going to stop hitting me? You’re much stronger than you look, love.” It was sort of endearing that he still called you love, but you could hear the frustration in his voice. “My night has been shite so it would be nice if the woman I love didn’t attack me.”

“ _Your_ night? You have got to be kidding me!” He puts you back on your feet and you glare at him though he can’t see it in the darkness. “I sat there waiting for you like an _idiot_! I bought this dress just for this…” Your voice starts to crack so you stop talking and look down.

“You look lovely.”

“You can hardly see it, Jacob.”

“No, but you look beautiful in everything…and nothing so…” He stops and he knows you’re probably making a face at him, “I know, I know…sorry.”

“Why are you going about hanging on people’s carriages anyway?”

“I had to catch up to you somehow.”

“Um…you could have just met me at home…” _So dramatic._

“I know, but it was much more fun that way, don’t you think?” You can hear the smirk in his voice and you roll your eyes.

“I don’t know what to think. I just want to go home and get out of this dress…go to bed.”

“I can help with all those things, you know. Jacob Frye at your service.” He was trying to make you smile and it was working. You were supposed to be mad at him. When he pulls you to him and hold you tightly, your anger almost melts away. “I’m so sorry, my love. I wanted to be there with you more than anything,” he speaks into the top of your head and then kisses it. “I love you, you have to know that.”

“I do. And I love you too…no matter how hard you make it to.” You press your face against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. “I can’t believe you did all that just to get me to stop…”

“Charming, isn’t it?”

You shake your head and laugh. “Dramatic…yes. Charming…well, maybe a little. I don’t know many men who would hang off the top of a carriage for the woman they love. You scared my driver half to death.”

“He’ll be fine. I’m more concerned about you, love. Can I walk you home?”

“Of course. You can even stay over,” you tell him and he claps his hands together. “You’ll be sleeping on the floor though.” His hands fall to his sides limply.

“We’ll see about that. I’m sure I’ll be able to convince you otherwise by the time we get to your home.” This man could be so arrogant at times.

“Good luck,” you say as you start walking away.

“Don’t need it.” He walks up beside you and takes your hand in his.


	10. The Game - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anonymous request using the romantic royalty starter: “I want to unlace your corset slowly.”

You were always drawn to the troublemakers, the bad boys, and Jacob Frye was no exception. Of course you played hard to get though your body fought you at every turn. You wanted him, no argument there, but you couldn’t let him know that…he’d never let you live it down.

* * *

Evie had asked you to assist her tonight and you were happy to until you saw what you would be wearing.

“A dress? A _corset_?” You wrinkle your nose in disgust as Jacob stands back and chuckles. “Maybe we should make him wear it instead.” You nod towards him and Evie laughs.

“Oh, he’ll be uncomfortable enough in his tuxedo,” Evie says, smiling brightly at Jacob’s dismay. She tosses the clothes at him and he groans. “We’re going to get ready. You should to.” She leads you away and you look back at Jacob with a smirk.

* * *

When you meet up again, you all look equally stiff and uncomfortable. You catch Jacob staring and he looks away while clearing his throat loudly.

“You clean up well,” you tease.

“As do you. Tell me, can you breathe in that thing? I can’t have you collapsing on me tonight.” He laughs at himself as you glare at him.

“Okay, I will distract the guards while you steal the key,” Evie points at you and you nod. “Jacob, you’ll have to sneak in and wait for her to bring you the key. Can you do that without destroying something?”

“I really wish you’d give me a little more credit, Evie… _really_.”

“I’ll give you the credit when you’ve earned it, brother dearest.” They were glaring at each other now and you had a feeling you were about to be caught in the middle of a spat.

“Alright, you two. Let’s focus on our mission or we’ll never see it done.” You nod at Jacob and drag Evie away to help you with the guards. The corset pushed you up enough so you had no problems with distracting and getting the key from the guard. You excused yourself while Evie continued with the distraction. You moved up the stairs as swiftly as you could, feeling winded as you reached the top. You couldn’t wait to get this thing off.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jacob sneaks up behind you and you almost yelp.

“Don’t _do_ that!”

“Sorry, love. Where’s the key?” He looks at you and you blush as you reach down the front of your corset to pull it out. You hold the key out to him, but he was still staring at your cleavage.

“Jacob…the key!” you whisper angrily.

“Oh…right…thank you,” he says as he plucks the key from your hand. You liked the effect you had on him, but you had to pretend you couldn’t stand it. Jacob turns to you as you walk behind him slowly. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” The truth was you were distracted…by him. He looked so nice in that tuxedo. Hell, he looked nice in everything he wore. You shake your head and peel your eyes away to focus on what needed to be done. “There’s the room straight ahead.”

He unlocks the door and you both walk in, closing the door quietly behind you. You both start searching the room and you just can’t keep your eyes off each other it seems. You had to focus.

“Found it!” you say happily. Jacob rushes over to you to take a look.

“So you did.”

“Let’s get back to Evie. I want to get out of this thing as soon as possible.” You walk towards the door slowly.

“I could help you with that,” Jacob says.

“With what?”

“Your corset. You said you want to get out of it, well, I can help.” He walks over to you and you back away until you hit the wall.

“W-what?”

**“I want to unlace your corset slowly…”** He says in your ear, his hand sliding up your back. “Whatever happens after that is up to you.”

“Jacob,” you try to scold but it comes out more like a moan. He was so close. Was the room getting hotter or was that just his breath against your neck.

“Tell me you don’t want me, love…”

“I…I…I do. _God_ , I do!” Your lips were almost touching his. Just a few more inches.

“I knew it,” he breathes and moves away from you.

“ _What_?”

“You should only play hard to get when the person isn’t already on to you, sweetheart. Let’s get to Evie now.” He sweeps out of the room leaving you there…dumbfounded and extremely turned on. You walk out of the room with weak knees and meet Evie and Jacob in the foyer.

“Good job…” Evie says with a smile but when she gets a good look at you, her smile falls, “What happened? You look flushed.”

“I…” You clear your throat so your voice will come out as strong as possible. “I’m fine…I just need to get out of this corset. It’s hard to breathe,” you lie. You can feel Jacob smirking at you, but you refuse to look at him.

“I agree,” Evie says as you all walk out of the house.

* * *

Back at the hideout, you all are much more comfortable, satisfied with how the night went. You had been ignoring Jacob since he did what he did and he had been trying to get your attention ever since.

You were sitting alone reading when he walked in, just like you were expecting. “Are you really going to ignore me for the rest of the night?” You turn to the next page of your book without glancing in his direction. He walks over and snatches the book out of your hands.

“Hey!”

“Got you to say something to me,” he smiles.

“You’re such a child. Give me my book.” You hold out your hand but he makes no move to return it.

“Come and get it.” He holds it high over his head as you stand. He knew you couldn’t reach that, but you had something else in mind.

You walk up to him and press your body against his. The smug smile disappears and his breath hitches. “Give me my book,” you say innocently.

“A-ask nicely,” he stammers.

“Give me my book…” You push yourself against him more, moving your hips a bit, “…please?” He lowers his arm and you stand on your tiptoes as though you’re about to kiss him. He’s so distracted with the chance of kissing you that you’re easily able to take the book from him. “Thank you, Jacob.” You pat his cheek and walk away, sitting in your chair again.

“That wasn’t fair,” he says.

“And what you did to me was?” You look at him but he doesn’t answer. “Two can play this game, but I will win,” you say confidently.

“We’ll see about that. You know I’m going to get you back for this,” he says as though it’s supposed to frighten you.

You only look up at him and smile, “Oh, I’m looking forward to it.” He smiles back and bids you goodnight before walking away.


	11. Run Away With Me - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend of mine using the quote: “There are secret passages. Come! We haven’t a moment to spare.”

Jacob Frye wasn’t good enough for you.

At least that is what everyone else believed. You thought he was amazing; one of the most amazing and interesting men you’ve ever met, but what you believed didn’t matter. _Love_ didn’t matter, name and your place in society did.

* * *

The night you met Jacob was a night when you shouldn’t have been out in the first place, but you had snuck out. You were tired of the same old thing every day. You _craved_ something out of the ordinary.

You had kept your hood up most of the night so you wouldn’t be found out. Surely if someone saw your face, they’d know who you were straight away. You ended up in a fight club and though you found yourself flinching and covering your eyes at a few things, you were intrigued.

Nothing had intrigued you more than when Jacob walked into the ring. It seemed as though everyone had felt the same way by all the cheering that welcomed him. Your hood fell from your head, but you paid no attention to it. All you could focus on was that man that somehow took your breath away without even saying a word.

After the fight, which he had won, it was almost like you were brought out of a trance. You suddenly remembered where you were and realized that your hood had been off the whole time. You reached for it frantically and that’s when he first looked at you. It was like you were the only two in the room. You find the strength to eventually drag your gaze away from his and squeeze yourself through the crowd to get out.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” you say to yourself, exasperated. You walked quickly, your shoes clicking rhythmically on the road. “What was I thinking? Where is my carriage?” Just then your carriage pulls up, but that wasn’t your driver.

“Where to, love?” the man asked, a certain playfulness to his tone.

“Y-you’re the man from the fight! What are you doing here? Where’s my driver?” you looked around then back at the brawler.

“He’s occupied.”

“But how -?”

“Hop in,” he urged. You had no idea getting into the carriage that night would change your life forever. You soon found yourself falling in love with him and when you told your parents they only laughed and said you’d get over him. You didn’t.

Now you sit here, engaged to someone you barely even knew and that was that. Even after Jacob had been knighted, he still wasn’t good enough for you. His late night visits became less frequent until they stopped altogether. You cried yourself to sleep most nights and hoped the Jacob was okay and happy wherever he was.

* * *

A few weeks before your wedding, you completely shut down. You wouldn’t talk to anyone and you hardly ate. Doctors had been in and out constantly, but they could never quite figure out what was wrong, but you knew what it was. You needed Jacob…he was the only person that could make you better.

As you prepare yourself for another sleepless night, you hear a noise at your window then footsteps. _Jacob._ You sit up and call out to him, your voice full of sadness.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“No. I haven’t been sleeping much at all. This is quite the welcome surprise.”

“You don’t sound very happy to see me,” he says.

“Jacob…where have you been? I’ve been so lost without you…” You can’t stop yourself from crying now.

“How do you think I feel? I have to sit back and watch you get married to another man. It hurt me too much and I couldn’t face you. I don’t know what brought me here tonight, but…I’ve missed you.” He walks over to your bed and kneels so that he’s at your level then kisses you.

“I don’t want to marry him, Jacob,” you say sadly, tears streaming down your cheeks. He stands suddenly and walks to your bedroom door, opening it slowly. “What are you doing?”

“I want to show you something.” You light a candle and walk over to him. **“There are secret passages. Come! We haven’t a moment to spare.”** He takes your hand and pulls you along, your nightgown billowing around your feet. You smiled as he led you downstairs then through a door you never even knew about.

“How do you know about these passages? I’ve lived here my whole life and probably don’t know half of what is here.”

“I have my ways, darling.” You could hear the smile in his voice. The door he opens leads you down a few stairs then a narrow hallway. There are stairs that lead up to a gate which he opens easily, but loudly, making you cringe. You are surprised to find that you’re outside now in some kind of garden.

“What is this place?” you ask, looking around in the moonlight. When he doesn’t answer, you look back at him and he’s just looking at you. “What is it, Jacob?”

“Don’t marry that man. You just can’t…” His voice was full of emotion. You wouldn’t be surprised if he was crying.

“There is nothing I can do…they don’t listen to me.” You throw the now extinguished candle on the ground and walk over to him, bringing your hands to his cheeks. The wetness there makes your own tears start.

“Run away with me, love. We’ll go anywhere you want. We can sail around the world. We can go to America. We can even go to India with my sister and Greenie.” He laughs a bit when he says that, but the sadness was still there. “I can’t bear to watch you marry another.”

You stood there silently, still cupping his face. “Let’s do it,” you say without giving it another thought. “Take me away from here, please.”

He lets out a sigh of relief and buries his face in your hair as he cries some more. He lifts you and you squeal in surprise. “Where should we sail to first?” he asks.

“Surprise me, Mr. Frye. Or should I say _Sir_ Jacob Frye?”

“I’d rather you just call me Jacob though Sir does have a nice ring to it.” He was getting back to himself now.

“It does but just remember that I loved you even before you were a Sir.” You nudge him and he looks down at you. “And I never want to share that love with anyone else.”

“I know and that makes me the luckiest chap alive. Now let’s go turn you into a runaway bride,” he jokes and starts walking to the secret passage.

“Jacob…”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.”

He walks over to you, takes your hand then kisses it, “I love you too…”

* * *

Traveling the world with Jacob was the greatest adventure you would probably ever have. You had seen so many things you never thought you’d see and the best part was, he was by your side. You were sure you were missed back home and while you missed it at times, nothing made you happier than being Mrs. Jacob Frye.


	12. Secret - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request using the quote “Tell me a secret”.

Before joining the Rooks, you led a pretty ordinary life. You worked, came home, cooked, slept, and repeat. For fun and if you ever had a day off, you would sneak off to one of the fight clubs and watch men beat each other black and blue. You never bet or anything, you just enjoyed watching.

“Why don’t you ever get in there?” one of your friends from work asked as you pushed through the crowd to get a better view.

“Me? Are you mad? I wouldn’t last a minute.”

“You’re an incredible fighter though. Besides, if you couldn’t beat them with your fists you have other ways to distract them,” he jokes and you punch him on the arm.

“Ow! See what I mean?”

You only shake your head as you watch the action in front of you. This man was taking down two, three men at a time. You were impressed. “Who is that?” you ask your friend.

“You don’t know who that is? It’s Jacob Frye, leader of the Rooks!” He shouts as Jacob takes down another opponent.

The Rooks? You find yourself staring at Jacob even as he’s backed into the wall in front of you. You jump back slightly and he nods at you. “Excuse us, love!” He punches his opponent in the stomach then the jaw, taking him down quickly. All you could do was look on in awe.

“Amazing, isn’t he?” your friend asked.

You nod silently. You stay long enough to hear them announce him as the champion and then you leave. “Do you have to work tomorrow?”

Your friend shakes his head, “No.” He hadn’t been looking at where he was going and accidentally bumped into another man. “I’m sorry, mate.”

“Oi! Watch it!” the other man shouts and you could already tell this was going to be bad.

You step in front of him, “He didn’t mean to. Just let us be on our way, we don’t want any trouble.”

“What? You gotta get your little girl to protect ya?” the man says loud enough for everyone to hear. You hear a few laughs as the crowd grows around the three of you.

“I’m very tired and would like to go home…” you tell him.

“You can go. Your friend is the one I have the problem with, missy.” He brushes past you to approach your friend but you tap him on the shoulder. “I told you to go away, little girl!”

“I’m not a little girl,” you say, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, making him fall to his knees. “My friend and I are leaving…now.” You twist harder and the man calls out in pain. “Are we free to go?”

“Y-yeah,” he says, jaw clenched. “Bitch.”

Your friend walks over to you as the man gets to his feet. Before leaving you turn and punch him in the face and he falls back to the floor. Your hand throbs but you shake it off. “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” You hear someone call out. When you look up you see none other than Jacob Frye walking towards you. You can feel your heart beating faster as he stops in front of you. “I saw everything…”

“I-I’m sorry,” you stammer.

“…and it was bloody fantastic. You’re stronger than you look. We could use someone like you in the Rooks…if you want, of course.” He looked at the man on the floor and scoffed. “Incredible…”

You giggle stupidly and blush. “I have no idea what the Rooks are…what they do…”

“Walk with me and I’ll tell you.” He holds his hand out towards the exit and that was the night you became a Rook.

* * *

Here you were, a year later, on a mission with your boss. He had picked you himself and it shocked you to say the least.

You were sitting on the roof of a building watching Blighters move to and fro, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Jacob had told you about some kind of delivery but nothing had caught his eye yet. You hunched your shoulders and hugged yourself against the wind.

“You alright?” he asks.

“Yes, I didn’t dress for the weather though.” You smile and sit down, keeping your eyes where they needed to be.

“I’m sorry. I was sure they would be delivering it today. We’ll leave if it doesn’t happen in the next hour, okay?” He sits next to you and you nod. “So what should we do to pass the time?”

You shrug, “No idea. What do you think we should do?”

“Hmmm…” He makes a show of tapping his chin and looking up, **“Tell me a secret.”**

“A secret? I don’t have any.”

“Aw, come on,” he nudges you. “No secrets from your childhood, wild things you’ve gotten into? No… _forbidden lovers_?” He wriggles his eyebrows and you chuckle.

“I’m afraid I’m not that interesting, Mr. Frye. How about you? Do you have any secrets?”

“Actually…I do.” He stands and starts to pace. “You see, I like someone…I’ve liked her for quite some time but I can’t tell her because I’m afraid it may complicate things. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we already have because of…puppy love or whatever you want to call it…”

“Maybe you should just try telling her. She may feel the same way.”

“You think so?”

You nod, “I do. And even if she doesn’t, I’m sure you two will remain friends. You’ll regret it more if you never tell her…”

“Okay then…I’ll tell her.” He sits down beside you again while you’re looking out across the street. “I like you,” he whispers. You look at him for a long time without saying anything. “Please say something.”

Without saying anything, you kiss him – almost knocking his hat off in the process. “I like you too.”

He’s left speechless for a time. “Oh…that’s a relief,” he breathes. “I thought I’d scare you off for sure.”

“It would take a lot more than that to scare me off, Jacob.” You smile when you see his face turn slightly red. Suddenly you hear shouting across the way and that was your cue. “Well, off we go,” you say excitedly.

“After you, love.” He watches as you leap off the building and land perfectly, shaking his head, “Incredible…” he says with a smile before he leaps off after you.


	13. A Story To Tell - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested a story using the quote - “You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now.” I hope you like it! I’m a sucker for protective Jacob…

You always felt safe with Jacob fighting by your side. You two together were a force to be reckoned with and the Blighters knew that which is why they would always try to attack when you weren’t together.

There were plenty of times when you were caught off guard, but he always seemed to know when you were in trouble even taking you by surprise at times.

“Are you following me again, Mr. Frye?” you would ask him.

His response would always be a grin followed by one of his many phrases that would make you turn away and blush. “What else would I do with my time, love?”

This is how it had been for months now: inseparable and unstoppable and Jacob seemed keen on keeping it that way. Evie was happy about it because you kept him out of trouble…most of the time. Other times, trouble seemed to find you around every corner.

You were walking with Jacob when a man bumped into you and almost knocked you over. You were perfectly fine if a bit annoyed, but you weren’t hurt so you kept walking.

“Hey you!” Jacob shouts and you turn to find him facing the other direction trying to get the attention of the man who bumped you.

“Jacob, I’m fine. Let’s just go.” You grab his arm and try to pull him away but he was standing his ground even as the man rounded on him. It was then you noticed the colors he was wearing; he was a Blighter. “Jacob…please.” This was their territory and you would be sorely outnumbered if this escalated.

“The least this git can do is apologize,” he says looking at you then turning to face the very large man. “You nearly knocked the lady over. Apologize,” he demands, staring at the man with no fear in his eyes whatsoever.

“Y-you don’t have to, I’m fine really.” You force out a laugh and pull on Jacob’s sleeve. “Let’s get out of here…”

“Listen to your little girl there, mate, or something bad will happen.” The man moves closer to Jacob and you notice that a few more Blighters have appeared, walking towards the three of you. You were so focused on them that you didn’t see when the larger man punched Jacob, knocking him to his knees.

The loud grunt snapped you back to the man nearest you, “Jacob!”

“I’m fine,” he says getting to his feet slowly. Suddenly his eyes widen and he shoves you out of the way, sending you an apologetic glance when he sees he’s pushed you to the ground. “Sorry about that, love.” The words are spoken quickly as he dodges another swing from the Blighter.

You stand and brush yourself off only to be met with a blade slicing dangerously close to your face. “Really?” you ask, annoyed. “I just wanted to take a nice walk…” You twist your opponent’s wrist, making them cry out in pain and drop the knife, “…but no. Now I have to deal with you lot!” The next twist breaks his arm and leaves him whimpering on the ground.

You try to get back to Jacob’s side but there seems to be Blighters everywhere you turn. It was easy enough dealing with one or two, but this may be one time you have to escape. You call out to Jacob but he was dealing with his own problems.

Fighting your way through a few more, you inch yourself closer and call him again. He looks this time but his eyes are focused on something or someone behind you. By the time you turn to see what it is, there’s a large arm wrapped around you and cold steel pressed to your throat. Jacob calls your name and lands one last punch before making his way over to you.

“Stop right there, Rook,” your captor presses his blade into your neck even more making you wince. “Any closer and I won’t think twice about slicing her from ear to ear.”

Jacob lifts his hands, “Let her go. You can have me. You can kill me…but her…you can’t.”

“I’ll do what I please,” the man says, sniffing your hair and grabbing you lecherously. He sees Jacob step forward and the blade digs into your neck, drawing blood. “What did I say?”

“I’m the leader of the Rooks, take me! She’s innocent in all this…” Jacob’s voice was calm, but his face was easy to read. He was furious.

“Innocent? Is that why one of my men is lying there with a broken arm?” His grip on you tightens and you stand as still as you can, feeling the blood from your wound drip down your shirt. “What she so important to you for anyway? Are you…ah, wait a minute! I get it now. Love hurts, don’t it?”

Jacob steps forward again, bristling with anger, “LET HER GO!”

“Jacob!” you shout, voice trembling slightly, “It’s okay…I’ll be okay…”

The tension in his body seems to disappear as you speak to him; it completely vanishes when he looks at you.

“You follow and she dies, _Jacob._ ” The man pulls you then pushes you in front of him as he turns, looking back repeatedly to keep an eye on Jacob. You look back at him as well and you can see how hard it is for him to watch this. You nod and smile then turn away before the tears fall.

* * *

_“You took her from Jacob Frye?!”_ You could hear a woman’s voice through the door, scared and angry. _“We’ll all be dead before tomorrow!”_

There seemed to be several people approaching the room you were locked in per the footsteps you could hear. You shuffle back to the corner awkwardly as your hands were tied behind your back. They had made sure to treat you the roughest way possible and you were in pain, but you couldn’t let them see that. The door opens and you stare down at the floor.

“What do we with her?” one of them asks. “Rough her up a little then send her back? Send a message?”

“Whatever you do, make it quick. I don’t need her to be seen like this if _he_ shows up…” The woman looks at you then walks out of the room, leaving you alone with your captor. As he moves closer to you, you instinctively bring your knees up and press yourself against the wall more.

“I won’t hurt you too bad if you don’t fight, poppet.” He laughs and you can only close your eyes and pray for it be over soon.

You didn’t want to look weak, but you were scared and alone…and you missed Jacob. The first hit wasn’t so bad though it made your lip bleed. You spit blood onto the floor and look up at the man which only seems to anger him because the kick in your side takes your breath away.

Sprawled out on the floor, hands tied behind your back – there was nothing you could do…so you cried. You called for Jacob quietly, ignoring the pain shooting through your body.

The man was breathing heavily above you now. You both hear a crash downstairs and he takes one last look at you before running out of the room. Cries of pain could be heard but the last thing you were thinking of was moving; it’s not like you could do much any.

You nearly scream when someone burst into the room, curling into a fetal position and begging quietly. “Please…please…”

“God no,” Jacob says. Wait…Jacob! You open your eyes and see him kneeling at your side touching you gently. “D-did he…” You knew what he was going to ask and shake your head. He sighed in relief as he cut your hands free and helped you into a sitting position. He pushes your hair out of your face and inspects it, “Oh…I’m so sorry, love…”

“Jacob,” you whimper before bursting into tears and falling against him.

**“You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now.”** He lifted you with ease, taking care not to hurt you in anyway. You rested against him and closed your eyes. “I’ve got you…”

* * *

You awaken in a soft bed and hear light snores coming from somewhere near you. Jacob is slumped in a chair, arms folded across his chest, head tilted in a way that he’ll probably regret once he wakes. You smile and try to turn over only to realize that your entire upper body had been bandaged. There was no getting up right now so you grab a pillow and throw it at Jacob, startling him.

“I’m here, I’m here!” he shouts as he stands quickly. He looks at you and you start to laugh. “Not funny.” He sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling okay. A little annoyed with these bandages though.” You pull on them but Jacob grabs your hand.

“Stop it, you’ve a few broken ribs there.” He shakes his head, “I should have killed him when I had the chance. This wouldn’t have happened…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jacob…”

“I’m not!” He turns to you and immediately calms himself down, “I’m not…I should have protected you.”

“You did something better, you _saved_ me.” You take one of his hands in yours and kiss it. “Thank you.”

“I’d do it all again.” He stands to leave, “I’ll let you get some more rest. Just shout if you need anything.”

“Wait…” You felt a little selfish but you wanted him to yourself for now, “Can you stay with me?” He walks away and you thought maybe you had done something wrong, but he comes back to the bed with the pillow you threw at him in hand.

“Make some room,” he says and you slide over carefully. “Ohhh that’s nice.” His eyes close and he puts one arm behind his head as he lies down.

“Comfortable?”

“Very much so.” He places his hand on your side gently, “I would take this pain for you if I could.”

“I know, Jacob. I know.” You place your hand over his, “Tell me a story…”

“What kind of story? Surely not one about me.”

“Anything. I just…just…I like to listen to you speak. Your voice, it relaxes me.” You can feel yourself blushing.

“Well, that’s a first,” he jokes. “Hmm, let’s see…oo I’ve got one…”

Jacob tells you stories for the rest of the night until you fall asleep. When you wake up, he’s gone but there are flowers by the bed with a note.

_You’ll never have to worry about me running out of stories to tell because I’m sure I’ll write plenty of them with you._

It was a simple note but it made your heart sing, it gave you butterflies, it gave you _hope._ Your story with Jacob Frye was just beginning with no end in sight.


	14. Earn It - Older Jacob Frye x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...with plot...kind of

_Jacob had told you to meet him on top of one of the many factories you had liberated. You wondered what was going to happen while you ran and jumped from roof to roof. Were you in trouble? Did he want to thank you? You would find out soon enough._

_“Ah, you made it,” he says with a smile that you could make out even in the darkness._

_“Yes,” you say breathlessly, “Is there something wrong, sir?”_

_The older man only chuckles as he moves closer to you and wraps his arm around you. “Why would you think something was wrong, love?” He pulls you against him roughly and you gasp._

_“I-I don’t know. I just thought…”_

_He kisses you, taking you by surprise. His tongue tangled with yours for dominance and he lets out a growl that shakes you to your core._

_“Do you want this?” he asks, pushing himself against you more._

_“Yes sir,” you moan._

_“There’s a good girl,” he says as his hand travels lower and lower until it settles exactly where you need it, where you want it. “Is that for me?” He groans at the wetness he feels and you move against his hand, craving some kind of friction._

_He touches you just the way you like and you moan his name over and over again until…_

* * *

The pounding on your door and the angry voice on the other side can only mean one thing: you were late again.

“Open this door, woman!” Jacob shouts and you sit up and roll out of bed quickly. You open the door slowly and look at him sheepishly. “You were late…again.” He pushes his way inside and you stumble back, trying to fix your hair to look at least a little decent.

“Sorry sir. I overslept…” You couldn’t look him in the eye on account of that dream you just had, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off you since he stepped inside.

“You’re all red. You aren’t getting sick, are you?” He places his hand against your forehead. “No fever…are you feeling well?”

“Yes, I’m quite well.” Leave it up to him to get all fatherly even when he was upset with you. “Just let me get dressed and we can go.” You dress quickly and grab your weapons, strapping them on as you walked back to where Jacob was sitting. He was already standing by the door waiting. You look around the small house once more before stepping out. You could have sworn your journal was closed when you left it on the table last night, but you brushed it off and stepped outside.

“Are you sure everything is well with you?” he asks concerned.

“Yes, Jacob…everything is fine. I would tell you if something was wrong, I swear it.” You smile to reassure him and he nods.

“If you say so, dear.” What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

You were distracted for most of the day; almost being taken out by Blighters more times than Jacob was comfortable with. You were usually one of his best, but today…you just had a lot on your mind.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asks, helping you off the ground again.

You brush yourself off and return Jacob’s look of concern with a smile. “I’m just tired. I haven’t been sleeping well and I guess it’s showing…”

“Right. Well, let’s get you back home before you get killed.” He walks ahead of you then slows down so you can keep up.

“You really don’t have to do this, sir…”

“I insist. After seeing what happened to you today, I couldn’t let you walk home alone.” He smiles and you almost swoon at the way the corners of his eyes wrinkle. You stop when you reach your house thinking Jacob was going to say goodbye and go on his way. “I’ll make you some tea.”

“O-okay,” you say, unlocking your door with trembling hands. You were sure to grab your journal off the table before sitting down.

He sheds his coat and vest which leaves him in his shirtsleeves and trousers. You were practically ogling him as he moved about your little kitchen as if it were his own. He was your mentor and you definitely shouldn’t be looking at him the way you were, but you couldn’t help it.

That dream. His body pressed against yours. Those few stray hairs hanging down in his face. His fingers moving lower and lower…

“Oi!” he calls. “Anyone home?”

“Huh? Oh…yes…sorry.” You swallow hard and look into his eyes.

“I’ve been calling your name for the last few minutes. What do you like in your tea, love?” He puts his hands on his hips, waiting for your answer.

“Just…sugar,” you say quietly.

“Ah, sweet and simple.” He winks at you and you almost gasp audibly. “Well, go on and sit…why am I telling you to sit? It’s your house…”

You sit down and he places your tea in front of you then sits in the chair next to yours. Your hand trembles as you try to lift the teacup, making it clank against the plate.

“Do I make you nervous?” he asks with a smirk. “At 41 years of age, I doubt I’m much of a threat to one such as you…so able-bodied…”

“Sir, you’re still quite the fighter…just as able-bodied as anyone else I know. I love watching you fight…” You groan inwardly. Was that too much?

“Do you now?” He was enjoying your slip up.

“Sir, I only meant…”

He laughs, “It’s alright…and stop calling me sir. I’m older than you, I know, but that only makes me feel older.” He sips more of his tea. “So would you like to tell me why you haven’t been sleeping well?”

“Oh, well, I’m not sure. I’ve never been the best sleeper, to be honest…”

“So it wouldn’t have anything to do with any… _dreams_ you’re having?”

“I just…dreams? How…?” You look down at the journal in your lap. It was open on the table this morning when you clearly remembered it being closed the night before. That could only mean… “Did you read this?” You hold the little book up without looking at him.

“What can I say? I was curious. I used to do the same thing to Evie when we were growing up.” His fingers trace the rim of his cup and your eyes follow every movement.

“I’m sorry. It’s wrong…”

Jacob shakes his head, “No, it’s not. Come here…” You stand and close the few remaining inches between the two of you. “Tell me…” he pulls you into his lap, “Do you like what I do to you in those dreams?”

You nod, “Y-yes.”

He traces your lips with his thumb, “What do you want?”

“You…”

“And what do you want from me?” He smirks knowingly as your eyes trail down his body and land on exactly what you want. Instead of saying it, you slide your hand between your bodies and palm him through his trousers. He hisses then growls, pulling your hand away forcefully, **“You’ll get my cock when you earn it.”**

“What would you like me to do?” You stand up and wait.

He looks you over slowly, “Undress then sit here,” he taps the table in front of him. He watches longingly as you undress. “Have you ever been with an older man before?”

“No sir,” you admit.

“Good.” He stands and helps divest you of your last few articles of clothing then lifts you and sits you on the table. You could see the outline of his cock through his trousers and you had the urge to reach out and touch it, but he had other plans.

He takes one last appreciative look at your naked body as he sits in the chair again and spreads your legs before him. You slide yourself closer to his mouth and he smiles, “Aren’t you a good girl?”

You take a deep breath as he moves closer to you. He makes sure to look you straight in the eye as he drags his tongue over your clit slowly. You throw your head back and moan. “Jacob…”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he says before licking you again, this time teasing your entrance. “Is this what I do to you in your dreams?” He slides a finger into you and sucks on your clit at the same time.

“Oh god yes!”

He adds another finger and it’s too much for you. A few more flicks of his tongue over your clit and you call out his name as you come. He makes sure he gets every last drop and then removes his fingers, sucking one of them clean himself and making you suck the other one clean. The way he bites his lip tells you that he’s close to his breaking point. He wanted to be inside of you.

Standing, he helps you slide from the tabletop and kisses you. “I would love to feel those lips and that tongue on me, but I have other plans, love…” He turns you and bends you over the table, your cheek pressed against the wood. You look back at him as he rids himself of his trousers, finally, letting them pool at his ankles. Your eyes widen when you see how big he is. Your dreams were coming true in more ways than one.

He leans over you and kisses your cheek. “Are you ready for me, love?” he asks sweetly and you nod but there was nothing sweet about the way he slammed into you. Your knees threaten to give out but his grip on your hips kept you steady. “You’ve earned it,” he says through gritted teeth.

You hold onto the table for dear life as he keeps up a punishing pace, only slowing down to lick up and down your spine. He pulls you with him as he sits down in the chair, making sure he stays inside you. His forehead was pressed against your back as he breathed heavily every time you came down on him. When he looks up at you, you wrap one arm around his neck for leverage as you turn to kiss him. His fingers dig into your thighs and you move your hips faster against him.

You feel his hips arch off of the chair and though you can’t see his face you know it’s twisted in pleasure. “Do you want it inside of you, love? Tell me,” he groans.

“Yes please…come for me, Jacob.” You feel him go still but you continue to bounce on him until you hear him groan loudly, trailing open mouthed kisses all over your back. His hips thrusts lightly as he fills you and you come around him again, grinding against him.

“I’ll…have to make you tea…more often,” he says, holding you against him and breathing heavily. “I’m afraid you’ve worn me out. I’m not as young as I used to be…” He trembles as he lifts you off of his softening cock and sits you back in his lap.

You yawn and stretch, “I’m pretty worn out too.”

“Shall we go to bed then?” he asks. You nod and he carries you to your bedroom, holding you close once you both settle into bed. “Will you write about this in that journal of yours?”

“I think I might…”

He kisses your cheek, “Think you’ll sleep better tonight?”

“Oh, I have no doubt I will.”


	15. How Bad? - Jacob Frye x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> using the smut starter “How bad do you want me?” Jacob is a cheeky little tease…

Jacob had his eyes on you all night. You both had been trying to keep the relationship private, but it was so hard to stay away from him sometimes. You could tell it was just as hard for him. It seemed like every time you looked his way, he was looking at you. He would smirk and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from groaning.

A tease – that’s what he was. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was having fun doing it. You’d get him back one day…if he ever let you.

Someone was talking to you but you had no idea what they were saying nor did you care. All you could think about was getting Jacob home and letting him have his way with you.

Suddenly it was too hot in the tavern, too loud, too crowded – you needed air. Jacob’s eyes followed your every move and you knew it. You took a deep breath once the air hit you and closed your eyes.

“Something wrong?” Jacob teases.

You open one eye then close it again, “Nope, I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for asking.” You couldn’t let him get to you all the time. _Resist. Make him work hard for it…_

“Are you sure about that?” he asks, his voice closer. So close you can feel his breath against your ear making you tremble.

“Quite sure.” You move away on unsteady legs hoping he doesn’t notice.

“So you weren’t practically undressing me with your eyes in there?” he nods towards the tavern keeping his eyes on you.

“Jacob, you’re so full of yourself sometimes. Besides you were looking at me much more than I was looking at you so who was undressing who?” You turn to him confidently.

“I’m sure you know how badly I want to undress you by now. I’ve done it plenty of times before and I would love to do it tonight…and the rest of my life.” There was that smirk again and it sent a pleasurable chill down your spine.

You walk over to him, pushing yourself against him purposely. “You want to undress me tonight?”

“Y-yes I do.” He swallows hard.

“What else would you like to do, Jacob?” You place your hand on his belts and you can feel his stomach muscles quiver.

“I want to…” He leans in to kiss you but you move away quickly, leaving him standing there breathing heavily.

“I’m going home now…”

“And I’m coming with you.” He follows closely behind.

* * *

You make it your goal to ignore him the entire walk. He eventually catches on and stops talking, eyeing you suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you say as you unlock the door to your house. He stands at the bottom of the stairs just looking at you. “Are you coming in?”

“Will you behave yourself?”

“I don’t think you want me to.” You hold the door open for him then lean against it to close it once he’s inside where he pounces on you almost immediately.

“Please don’t behave,” he says between kisses. “I want you. I need you…” The rest of his words are lost against your lips as his hands tangle in your hair.

“Bedroom,” you whisper and he nods, lifting you so you can wrap your legs around him.

He lays you down gently and begins taking his clothes off as you watch. “Do I get the honors tonight?”

You nod and stand. He kisses you again as he strips you slowly, worshipping every bit of skin he reveals with small kisses. You trace his tattoo and he takes your hand, kissing your palm and nibbling your fingers. When he lays you down again, he grinds himself against you finding you ready for him without having to do a thing.

You lift your hips to meet his but he won’t give in just yet, chuckling in your ear.

“Jacob… _please_ ,” you beg, squirming under him. The smile on his face only grows bigger as your sounds of frustration meet his ears.

He looks down between your bodies, lining himself up with your entrance. “Are you ready for me, love?” You nod fervently. Just as you feel him sliding into you, he stops. “One more thing… **how bad do you want me?”**

“ _Jacob!_ ” you whine, hitting his chest. “Please…you already know how bad I want you!”

He laughs, “I know, I just like to hear you say it.” You can feel him pulsing against you but he has you pinned so you can’t move your hips at all. “I’m waiting…”

“I-I want you so bad…more than anything!” You wrap your legs around his waist, locking your ankles together. “You’re such a…” He slides into you and you lose the ability to form complete sentences. “You-you’re…”

“What was that?” Jacob asks, voice strained as he tries to keep control.

You can only moan in response and close your eyes at the feeling of being stretched around him. Your nails dig into his shoulders which only spurs him on. One particularly hard thrust has you calling out and him groaning at your sounds of absolute pleasure.

“Look at me,” he says against your lips. “Keep your eyes open…” He pulls your legs from around his waist and spreads them more, fingers digging into your thighs with each thrust. You loved seeing him like this. You loved the faces he made, the sounds he made, the way his hair fell into his face. Looks like you’re not the only one having a hard time keeping your eyes open.

While he’s lost in pleasure, you push him over and he looks up at you in shock. “Should have kept your eyes open,” you say as you move your hips in slow circles on him. He opens his mouth to say something, but is entranced by the way you’re moving on him. “Something to say?” He grunts and shakes his head, biting his lip.

You knew he wouldn’t let you stay in control for much longer so you weren’t surprised when he sat up then wrapped his arms around you and thrusted up into you with reckless abandon. There was no longer any rhythm to his movements, he just wanted to feel you. You reach down and start rubbing your clit and he watches intently, cursing under his breath.

Most of the time, Jacob always made sure you came first, but tonight you wanted him to finish with you. You were almost there…you just needed…

As if he read your mind, he kisses both of your breasts then teases the nipples with his tongue. “Ah Jacob!”

“Come for me, my love…” That was all you needed to hear. You move your hips up and down a few more times then you’re coming around him. He groans as he feels you squeezing him repeatedly and he’s not far behind, holding you still, forehead pressed to yours as he finishes deep inside of you with a feral moan and a few whimpers.

His hands move all over your body and he rests his head on your chest, his hair damp from sweat. You roll off him and he hisses, pulling you against him snugly. You turn your head to give him a sleepy kiss and he sighs happily.

“I love you, Jacob.”

“I love you more. Does that mean you’ll stop teasing me then?” He nuzzles you.

“Never,” you laugh.

“Well, if it ends like this every time then I’m quite alright with it I guess.” He laces his fingers with yours, rubbing your knuckles gently. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep but he was still holding you just as tight and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	16. Good and Bad - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently I received two requests for fics that had Jacob comforting the reader during times of sadness. I had a chat with a mutual today who was feeling pretty down so I wanted to write this. I hope this brings you and anyone else who needs it some kind of comfort :)
> 
> Sometimes we don’t know why we get sad and that’s okay…and Jacob understands

You had done your best but it still wasn’t enough. No matter what you did, you didn’t good enough. Now here you were again, sitting and crying on your bed; this was an everyday occurrence.

Talking to someone was out of the question. Why should you bother anyone with your silly problems? You were probably overreacting anyway, right? Besides, you were tired of hearing the same things over and over again.

_You’ll be fine._

_It can only get better._

_You’re your own worst critic._

_You’re worrying too much._

You kept up appearances around everyone else so no one would ask what was wrong. Talking about it only made you want to cry more and soon you wouldn’t have any tears left.

The knock on the door had startled you as you weren’t expecting anyone…or were you?

“It’s me, love.” _Jacob._ Of course, you were supposed to be having dinner with him tonight. How could you have forgotten? In a panic, you wipe your face quickly, fix your hair, and clean up as best you can before opening the door. He was just about to knock again when you opened the door. “Ah, there you are,” he says happily. His smile was almost enough to make your day better.

“Come in. I’m not quite ready…I forgot,” you say sadly, turning from him before he could see your face.

He looked around the room before his eyes landed on you again, “Is everything alright?”

You nod, “Of course.”

“Is that why you haven’t been able to look at me?” He puts a hand on your shoulder and you turn to him slowly. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ But the tears were already there and the worry in his eyes only made it worse. “What’s happened, love?”

“I…I don’t know,” you shrug and cover your face. “What is wrong with me, Jacob?”

He holds you tightly and shushes you and lets you cry for a while. “Let’s sit…” He keeps his arm around you and pulls a chair out for you to sit in.

“I should be getting ready,” you say through your tears.

“No. We’re going to sit here and get through this, okay?” He holds your hands then laces his fingers with yours. “Your wellbeing is more important than going out for dinner. Talk to me…”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just get so sad sometimes. I feel worthless…like I’ll never amount to anything. You…you’re incredible. What you do…people _need_ you. You’re here for a reason. Me, I’m just…nothing…”

“I’m going to stop you there because you are most certainly _something._ You are _someone_ to me and loads of others, I can promise you that. You are more important than you can ever imagine and I’m not just saying that.” He looks at you and smiles.

“I’m sorry you have to put up with this. I don’t want to drag you down with me.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be than by your side, no matter what. I’m not going to keep telling you that it’s going to get better because I know you’re tired of hearing it, but I will tell you this: I’ll be with you every step of the way, good and bad. I swear to you.” He wipes a stray tear from your cheek.

You had started crying again. How did you ever get so lucky? And then you thought about it…maybe life wasn’t all that bad. You had someone like Jacob in your life and good things did happen to you. You had to be doing something right.

“Do you really think I’m important?” you ask.

“Of course I do. I do what I do because I have to and it may be important, but it’s hard on me at times. Now, I can only speak for myself but there’s something calming about you, something that keeps me levelheaded even in all the madness. Having you in my life gives me some sense of… _normalcy_ that I didn’t have before. So even if all we ever do is sit and cry and talk, I’d be happy…”

This man could win your heart a hundred times over and you’d never get tired of giving it to him. “I’ve had days like this before. I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to distract you from your work.”

“If I have to drop everything I’m doing just to come hold you, I will. Never doubt that…and never think that you annoy or frustrate me because the time I spend with you is what I cherish most in this world.” He stands and rolls up his sleeves. “How about I make us some dinner, hmm?”

“Uhhh,” you stand quickly, “I’ll do it…you can help…” You remember the time he tried to make dinner before and the smell of burnt food that stayed in the air for the whole week.

“I’m supposed to be making you feel better, darling.” He walks to the kitchen and you follow closely behind. “I won’t make a mess of things this time.” He grabs a pan and you snatch it from him.

“Jacob…I’m feeling better, really. Let me.”

“This is about the last time, isn’t it? I’ve gotten better since then…somewhat…” The shifty look in his eyes tells you that isn’t completely true. “Fine,” he sits down in a huff, “But one day I’ll show you…you and Evie both will no longer be able to make fun of my cooking.”

You try to hold back but once the small laugh left you, you couldn’t stop. “I’m…sorry…” You look at him and he grits his teeth. “You’ve made me laugh…that’s always good. I’m feeling much better, see?” You walk past him to grab a few things you need and he pulls you onto his lap and you squeal.

“Are you really okay?” he asks, resting his head on your chest.

“Yes, Jacob…thanks to you. You got here just in time.” You play with his hair and he sighs.

“Can I help please?” he asks, voice muffled from him nuzzling your neck.

“You’ve already helped,” you say trying to get up from his lap but he holds you there.

“You know what I mean, love.” You did but you were having too much fun teasing him.

“You can make the tea.” You kiss his head and stand, but he gives you such a pleading look. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He stands behind you and wraps his arms around you as you start to cook. “That doesn’t look so hard.”

“It’s not…but just watch and learn for now, okay?”

He nods, “Okay.”

You eventually let him try a few things and you weren’t surprised to find that he was a fast learner. Little things like this made you happy. These were the things you had to think about when you did have another one of those days. You were loved and cared for. You were needed and you were _important._


	17. Moments - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy fluff

You sat on the roof under the cover of darkness, watching the activity through the window. It was cold but you had tried your best not to think about it. You were helping Jacob and that was the only thing that mattered. If you gave him bad information it could ruin the entire night.

He would probably be meeting you there soon. You tried to focus on the task at hand instead of smiling like an idiot at the thought of him.

When you hear light footsteps behind you, you smirk, “Hello Jacob.” The footsteps stop and you finally turn to look at him.

“You’re getting quite good at that,” he says closing the space between you two in a few steps. “How long have you been up here?” he asks.

“Long enough. I just want to make sure everything goes right…that you’ll be okay.” A blush comes to your cheeks and you were grateful for the darkness.

“Oi, don’t you worry about me. I’ll be in and out, no harm done.” Jacob smiles at you and you smile back but you couldn’t help but worry. “Really, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then, what’s the plan?” You stand and put your hands in your pockets. He takes too long to answer and that scares you, “Jacob…do you even have a plan?” He shrugs. “ _Jacob!_ ”

“I’ll just go in, grab what I need and leave. Simple.” He gives you that rakish grin and you almost forget that you were seriously worried for him.

You take a deep breath to calm yourself, making sure your voice would be steady, **“There are certain moments where I consider you someone with brilliant ideas and a good future. This is not one of those moments.”**

Jacob laughs lightly then moves a little closer to you. You can practically feel the heat from his body. “I’ll have you know that my future will be great.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” you ask, gaining the confidence to look him straight in the eye.

He’s the one to look away first, looking a bit sheepish, “Well, because you’ll be in it…I hope.” He rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously. Did he really say that or were you dreaming? Before you can respond to him, he takes his top hat off and places it on your head, “Hold that for me will you, love?” He puts his hood on and leaps off the roof without a sound. Great. Not only would you be worrying about him but now you had so many questions that may never be answered.

* * *

 You felt as though you had been sitting on the roof for an eternity waiting for him to come back. You continued watching through that big window for any sign that he may need your help. The light in the room you were looking into goes out suddenly and you get to your feet quickly. “Jacob,” you whisper worriedly as you leap from the roof.

Sticking to the shadows, you make your way closer to the building but just as you reach it someone grabs you from behind and you automatically turn, ready to attack.

“It’s me,” Jacob says in a voice a little above a whisper.

You put your hand over your heart and shove him, “I could have killed you.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t,” he jokes. Leave it to him to joke around at a time like this. You wanted to be angry with him but you found yourself wrapping your arms around him and holding on tight. “I’m alright, love. I told you.” When you pulled away there was something wet on your face.

“Jacob…is that blood?” You ask eyes wide. You couldn’t see properly because of the darkness but what else would it be?

“Yes, but it isn’t mine…not all of it anyway.”

“Are you hurt?” You move closer to him trying your best to check him over.

“Not any more than usual. Would you stop fussing over me?” He grabs your shoulders to get you to look at him, “I’m fine. Nothing that a few kisses can’t fix.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Jacob Frye you-” He cuts you off with a kiss. You sigh into it and stand on your tiptoes to wrap your arms around his neck. His top hat falls off of your head on to the ground but neither of you were worried about that right now. He pulls away but holds onto you.

“Was that…I’m sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest,” he says, still not letting go of you. “I hope that wasn’t too forward of me.”

“N-no,” you finally find your voice. “It was…wonderful.” You both are just looking at each other now, unable to speak. You reach up to touch your head then look down, “Oh…your hat…” You pick it up and hold it out to him.

He takes it from you then places it on your head again, “It looks good on you.” You straighten it then pose for him and he laughs, “Perfect. Let’s go.” He wraps his arm around you and you forget about the cold, the night, and being so worried. You smile up at him and kiss his cheek, his stubble tickling your lips. You had no doubt that your future would be just as great as his.


	18. Let Me Take Care of You - Edward Kenway x Reader (NSFWish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined the requests for Edward comforting reader which leads to smut and the quote “Honestly, just stop it.” It’s fluffy smut because I just couldn’t resist.

It wasn’t the first time and it surely wouldn’t be the last. He had put his hands on you again, but not in a loving way. He did it in a way that no one would see…but you would see it, you would _feel_ it.

You clutch your side as you walk as fast as you can away from him. He was still shouting and ranting about how sorry he was. The whole town could hear him.

“Fuck off!” you shout. “Keep away from me…I’ve had enough!” You make your way into one of the taverns, pushing past a few shady looking men, most likely pirates. They were too drunk to care as you lose yourself within the swarm of men, trying your best to block out the smells. Someone taps your shoulder and you nearly jump across the room.

“Come back here,” the red-haired woman behind the bar says. You look around before easing your way over the bar and sitting on the floor.

“Thank you,” you whisper. She smiles at you then looks back up. You could hear him shouting your name so you cover your ears and try to make yourself as small as possible.

The redhead taps your shoulder again, “I think he’s giving up. Here, have a drink on me.” She hands you a mug and you drink it down a little too quickly.

“Thanks again.”

“Anne!” you hear a man call and the friendly woman looks up.

“Ah, Edward Kenway. Welcome back.” That name sounded familiar. Anne pretends to drop a rag so she can get down to your level. “I’m sure that man is gone, but if you need protection…”

“No, I’ll be fine.” You stand slowly, wincing the whole way up and are met with the bluest eyes you have ever seen. You nod and make your way around the bar, feeling those eyes on you.

“New girl?” you hear him ask Anne. You turn to look back once more, but it sends pain through your body forcing you to grab your side and stumble. Little did you know, Anne had told him what happened and he had saw you holding yourself in pain.

Where were you going to go? You should have asked Anne if there was an inn nearby.

“Lass!” you hear someone call out behind you. _Please don’t let him be talking to me,_ you think moving as fast as you can without causing yourself more pain. The footsteps were getting faster and closer behind you, but you could only move so fast. “Lass, slow down! You’re obviously in pain…”

“I’m fine,” you say through gritted teeth. The blue-eyed man was at your side now.

“You don’t look fine. What happened to ya?”

You turn to him, “A man.” You don’t slow your steps.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know…”

“You can come with me. I could-”

**“Honestly, just stop it.** I know who you are and what you are. I don’t want or need your help, Mr. Kenway.” You didn’t realize you were overexerting yourself. Sweat was dripping down your back and you were breathing heavily. Your steps become wobbly and your knees get weak.

The last thing you feel are strong arms wrapping around you…

* * *

When you come to, you’re in an unfamiliar place, rocking gently.

Was that water you heard?

You turn your head to find Edward sitting at a desk with his head in his hands. “Where am I?” you ask quietly.

His hands drop away and he stands quickly, knocking a few papers to the floor, “You’re, uh, on my ship…the Jackdaw.”

“Your ship? Why?”

“You collapsed and there was nowhere else to take you.”

“I should not be here. I should go.” You try to stand, but your head spins.

“Jaysus, are you always this stubborn?” He makes his way over to you and you shrink back on the bed as far as you can. He notices and slows his steps, “I’m not going to hurt you, but I would like to hurt the man who did.”

“Wh-what? How did you…?”

“Anne told me about you rushing into the tavern and the man following you. You ain’t planning on going back to him, are you?”

“I’ve nowhere else to go. I have nothing…” Tears fill your eyes and you turn your head away.

“So you’ll stay with a man who beats you black and blue?”

“You think I _want_ to? You think I enjoy is? Pardon my French, but fuck you, Mr. Kenway.” He looks at you in shock. “You speak as if you’re a perfect gentleman.”

“I never claimed to be that, but at least I’ve never left bruises like that on a woman.” He storms out, leaving you with your mouth agape.

You eventually lay down again and roll over. You _were_ being pretty rude to a man who helped you. _I’ll apologize when I wake._ You were feeling tired so you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 The sound of a door slamming shut wakes you and you sit up quickly, a little _too_ quickly. “Ow,” you whine, looking for the source of the noise. Edward. Who else would it have been? He was holding two bowls with steam rising from them and it smelled great. Your stomach must have agreed because it rumbled just in time and Edward laughs.

“Hungry?”

You nod, “Yes, thank you.” He hands you one of the bowls carefully then pulls a chair over to the bed and sits down, watching you. You take a bite,” Mm, this is good.” He only nods and eats his food. “I, uh, wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier…”

“No need. You’ve been through hell.”

“I’ll go as soon as I finish this.” You eat some more and Edward just stares down at his food.

“I’ll ask again: where will you go? Not back to him, I hope,” he pauses to take a good look at you, “This ain’t the first time he’s done this, is it?”

You shake your head and grip your bowl tighter, “But you see, Mr. Kenway, there is nowhere else for me to go.” You let him see your tears this time. “What else am I going to do?”

“I could take you somewhere far away from here. I know you’ve no reason to trust me, but you’ll be safe, I’ll make sure of that.” He stands and walks over to the bed, “You finished?”

You nod and hand him your bowl. “Tell me about where you’ll take me.”

He sits on the bed with you and you move a little closer. “Great Inagua. I’ve established something of a settlement there.”

“Is this the way you seduce women?” you joke.

He smiles at you and you know that he doesn’t need to do much to seduce anyone. “Why? Are you feeling seduced?” You laugh and shrug…then he’s kissing you. You gasp and he moves away. “S-sorry, lass…I…”

“It’s okay…can you…do that again?”

“Aye, you don’t have to ask me twice.” He pulls you onto his lap easily and kisses you again. “I’m not hurtin’ you, am I?” he asks, lips still brushing against yours.

“Mm mm,” you respond, shaking your head.

“Let me take you away,” he says quietly.

“Okay.”

He lays you down and smiles, “You’re not as stubborn as I thought.”

“Or maybe you’re just really good at convincing people to do what you want.”

“Aye, maybe I am.”

You lift your head and kiss him. He groans and pushes you back down. “Careful, you’re still in pain.” You had almost forgotten what happened to you. He lifts your shirt enough so that your stomach is revealed to him. You sit up a little and look at the bruises. When you look up at him, you can see him holding back his anger.

“Edward,” you call his name softly and he looks at you, the tension leaving his face immediately. “I’ll be okay.”

“I know, lass.” He begins to kiss your stomach, paying special attention to the bruises. He moves lower and you gasp. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” You pull him up to so you can kiss him again; it was intoxicating. You can feel his fingers toying at the waistband of your breeches so you nod, letting him know it was okay. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” he asks against your lips. You use your hand to guide his hand into your breeches and between your legs.

“Yes.”

His blond hair tickles your face as he places his forehead on against yours, “Is this what you want?” he asks.

You moan your response as he finds your clit, “Yes, Edward…don’t stop.”

He moves his fingers a little faster and your hips arch off the bed and into his touch. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so good. “Let me feel it, lass.” He was breathless as you tightened around his fingers.

“Edward,” you moan as you hit your peak. His fingers don’t stop even as you come down from your orgasm. He eventually stops and lays down next to you.

“How do you feel?” he asks.

“Much better.” You roll out of bed and he sits up quickly.

“Where are you…?” You begin to undress and he goes silent. He pulls his shirt off and you admire him shamelessly. When he pulls his breeches off, you try to look away but you were in a trance. “Come back to bed,” he says holding his hand out to you.

You climb back into bed, taking him by surprise when you push him onto his back and get on top of him. His hands rub your thighs then your stomach gently. He moves his hands to your hips and his grip tightens cautiously as you lower yourself onto him. A strangled groan is all you get from him as you begin to move your hips slowly.

“You’re beautiful,” he says in a strained voice. He sits up, wrapping his arms around you and moving his hips with yours. He kisses between your breasts then each one in turn. You move your hips faster and he thrusts up into you, making you moan loudly. Your nails rake down his back and he throws his head back in pleasure.

He puts his head against your chest, “I…I…”

“Come for me,” you say.

He thrusts up into you a few more times then pulls you off of him, groaning loudly as he finishes on your stomach and thighs. “I’m…sorry. I didn’t last very long,” he says sheepishly, trying to catch his breath, hips still moving of their own accord.

“That was perfect. Don’t apologize.” He kisses you then finds something to clean you off with.

* * *

As you both enjoy lazing in the afterglow, he rubs your back, almost putting you to sleep. “So…Great Inagua, huh?” you ask.

“Aye. Will you come?”

“It would be hard for me to say no now,” you tease.

He laughs, “I’ll take care of you, I promise. I’ll prove my worth.”

“You’re willing to do this for me though you’ve only just met me…”

“I’ll get to know you. We’ll get to know each other. I don’t think I can let you go now.”

“Well, good news, Mr. Kenway: I’m not planning on going away any time soon.” You curl up against him and close your eyes.

“That is very good news, lass. Very good news indeed.”


	19. Not A Gentleman - Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for an Edward x Reader using the romantic royalty quote: “I couldn’t take my eyes off you from across the ballroom.”

You were never one for dressing up and going to a ball, but your friend had talked you into this and you had nothing better to do. You stood off to the side watching the dance floor and had turned down every gentleman that had asked you to dance. It wasn’t that you couldn’t, you just didn’t want to. Your dress restricted most of your movement so dancing was not on your mind tonight.

“You’re _still_ standing here?” your friend asks, as she pulls her dance partner off the floor. “Did you truly turn down every man that has asked you to dance?”

You nod, “Yes. I feel silly in this… _dress_. I’d rather watch everyone else dance and enjoy themselves. I’ll be fine, honestly.”

“Fine, I’m going for some air. Don’t move from this spot,” your friend says sarcastically and you roll your eyes. You wave her away and grab a drink from the next tray that comes by. You get the overwhelming feeling of being watched and your eyes scan the ballroom for the culprit. Your eyes land on a man on the other side of the room, but he doesn’t even try to look away when you catch him. A grin creeps onto his face and you look away quickly.

He wasn’t someone you recognized and though he was dressed like a gentleman, there was something different about him. You can still feel his eyes on you as you finish your drink and make your way through the crowd to get outside. Just when you think you’ve made it out, a hand wraps around your arm gently. You look down at the hand first then up at the owner. It was the man who was watching you.

“Can I help you, sir?” you ask haughtily.

“No, but you can dance with me.” He lets go of your arm and holds his hand out to you. You look around then back at him and place your hand in his. You could tell right away by the feel of his hands that he was no gentleman.

The music starts and he moves almost perfectly and you feel yourself floating. “Who are you? You aren’t a gentleman, are you?”

“If I say no, will you run away from me, lass?” he whispers in your ear.

You shake your head, “No…but I’d like to know who you are.”

“Kenway. Edward Kenway.”

You knew that name all too well. You knew exactly what he was. “Edward Kenway…as in the _pirate_?” You whisper the last word as to not alarm anyone. “What are you doing here?”

“Stealing something.” He chuckles at the look you give him. At least he was honest, you had to give him that.

“Stealing what exactly?”

“That’s not important right now.”

You decided to change the subject. “Why me? I mean, out of all the women here you chose me to dance with…why?”

**“I couldn’t take my eyes off you from across the ballroom,”** he says and his tone was sincere.

You can only look up at him as he twirls you around the dance floor. You had almost forgotten how uncomfortable you were.

“Is something wrong? Does me being a pirate frighten you?” he asks as he spins you away from him.

You spin back, pressed against his chest tightly, “No,” you breathe out. You were too close to him for too long. The music had stopped long ago…you had to move. “I-I should go. My friend is probably looking for me. Besides, I’m sure you have other _business_ to attend to,” you say, referring to his theft.

“I took care of that long ago. I only stayed because I wanted the chance to dance with you.” He smiles and you feel the heat rising to your face. His blond hair framed his face perfectly…and those lips…those eyes. You had to go. Now.

“Goodnight, Mr. Kenway.” You curtsy awkwardly and move as quickly as you can through the crowd.

* * *

You were unable to find your friend after leaving the ball so you walked home alone. You found yourself thinking of Edward and tried your hardest to forget about him. You’d never see him again so what was the point in lingering.

The next day you find yourself down at the dock, looking at the ships and, though you hated to admit it, looking for Edward. You’d probably have a hard time finding him now since he would most likely be in his own clothes.

You had been there for what felt like hours; it was useless. You turn and start to walk away when you hear someone call out behind you. “Lass? What are you doing down here?” It was him and you were right, he was in his own clothes…you liked him better that way.

“I…just wanted to, uh, see the ships.” That wasn’t believable at all.

“It’s not safe down here,” he argues as he places a hand on your lower back to lead you away from the crowds. “Though I have to say I am happy to see you.”

“Which one is yours?” You nod towards the ships in the water.

“That one just there,” he points and your eyes follow. “The Jackdaw. Doesn’t look like much, but it’s seen me through some tough times.”

“So you’re off then?”

“Aye, I never tend to stay in one place for too long. Besides, they’ll come looking for me soon and I want to be far away from here.”

“I see.” You tried not to sound disappointed. He was a pirate after all. “Well, I wish you a safe journey.” You turn away.

“Wait…if I did happen to come back, would you be here? Would you want to see me again?”

“I would, Mr. Kenway.” You smile and the smile on his face could have brightened anyone’s day. “Here.” You give him your handkerchief, “Keep this. I’ll want it back so you’ll have to come back.”

He laughs and rubs the handkerchief between his fingers, “I have no other choice now, do I?”

“Goodbye, Edward.” You lean in to kiss his cheek. “Do come back,” you whisper in his ear before pulling away and walking up the path.

“You can count on it, lass.”

* * *

He kept your handkerchief under his pillows and every now and then would pull it out to feel the soft fabric in his hands. It made him feel as if he had something to live for now, not just money and glory, but…something he thought he had given up on long ago.


	20. The Good Thing About Parties - Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this right. This was requested by anonymous - a flirty modern Edward. I tried to make him a fluffy flirt instead of a creepy flirt (we all know the difference). You’ll see I still kept with the whole pirate theme…

Your friend had finally convinced you to go to the costume party she had been talking about for the past few weeks. No matter how many times you told her you didn’t like parties, she wouldn’t let you say no. You thought of every excuse possible, but there was no getting past her. She even got you a costume.

“I am _not_ wearing that!” you say, lifting the outfit to look at it (if you could even call it that). “Where is the rest of it?”

Your friend rolls her eyes and groans, “You sound like an old woman. You’re supposed to be a sexy pirate wench; there isn’t supposed to be much to it. Now go put it on!”

You look at yourself in the bathroom mirror and gasp. “I’m not coming out!” you shout. There was no way you were going to a party like this; you didn’t even want to leave the house.

“Get your ass out here now!” Your friend pulls on the doorknob and you try pulling the dress down a little more.

“Okay, okay.” You open the door slowly and step out, shuffling your feet.

“Well, well, well don’t you look hot. Maybe you’ll actually bring someone home tonight,” she jokes.

“Shut up!” You slap her arm. Your only goal was to get through this party unmolested and maybe slightly tipsy. With one last look at yourself, you grab a jacket and step outside. “Let’s get this over with,” you tell your friend and she giggles excitedly.

* * *

When you pull up in front of the house, you look around and actually feel overdressed compared to some of the other partygoers, men and women alike.

“Come on!” Your friend hops out the car and you follow suit, dragging your feet. “Can you at least pretend to be happy?” she asks and you give her a fake smile.

“There.” You hear a wolf whistle and walk faster, pulling the dress down again as if that would do any good. You’re asked for your ID at the door. _At least they’re somewhat responsible,_ you think as the man waves you through the door.

It was loud and crowded, two of your least favorite things. Why were you here again? Your friend was the social butterfly; you were the one that held up the wall at every party. You turn to say something to her but she was gone and you panic for a moment until you see her dancing her way back over to you, drinks in hand.

“Maybe this will loosen you up,” she says handing you a cup. Someone calls her name and she’s off again so you find yourself an empty space against the wall to stand.

You finish your drink and go to get yourself another when you feel someone staring at you. Your friend always calls you crazy when you say that, but you always knew when someone was looking at you. You find the keg which is surrounded by people, making you change your mind about needing another drink.

“Allow me, lass,” you hear someone say behind you. He swoops in and takes the cup from your hand, brushing past everyone with an air of authority. You’re surprised no one has tried to start a fight with him yet. He brings your drink back along with one for himself, “And who are you supposed to be tonight?”

You thank him then shrug, “My friend picked it out. She said it’s supposed to be a sexy pirate wench…” Saying it out loud makes you cringe and the man laughs. “Well, who are you supposed to be?”

“A pirate captain, of course. Captain Edward Kenway,” he says with an accent.

“Is that someone you made up or…?”

“That’s my name, lass…Edward. And since you won’t tell me your name, I’ll just have to call you Anne.” He smiles and winks at you.

“Ah, like Anne Bonny. That’s fine with me. So is that accent real as well?” you ask.

“Aye, it is.”

An awkward silence falls between the two of you. You thank him again for the drink and walk off.

“Hey, hey…leaving so soon?” He places his hand on your arm, but you didn’t feel threatened in any way. He removes his hand quickly, “I’m sorry if this is blunt but you’re one of the prettiest ladies I’ve seen in a long time and I’d be a fool to let you go without getting to know you a little better.”

“Do you say this to all the women, Captain?”

He smirks, “Only the ones I _really_ like.”

You scoff and continue to walk away.

“Wait, wait, wait…”

“Tell me Edward, would you even give me a second look if I wasn’t dressed like this?” You couldn’t wait to hear this one.

“Aye, I would. It wasn’t the costume that attracted me to you, lass…I mean, it helps but…”

You roll your eyes and he puts up his hands, “Okay…I think you’re beautiful and you obviously don’t take shit from anyone which is extremely sexy. You’re a tough one, got some walls up, but maybe you’re just waiting for the right one to help you break ‘em down…”

“You have a way with words, Edward…or maybe you’re just a really good flirt, I don’t know.” You laugh and look down.

“Well, is it working?” he asks nervously.

“Could be…Captain. So…your accent is real, your name is real…would you happen to have a boat somewhere as well?” you ask and he laughs.

“’ _Boat’?_ You mean ‘ _ship_ ’, sweetheart. And maybe I do have one somewhere, you never know…unless, you let me take you out sometime.” Oh, he’s a smooth one, eh? “You’d be my Quartermaster and, might I add, you would look great on the deck of a ship, telling people what to do.”

He follows you outside and you turn to him. “Hopefully, I’d be dressed a little better than this.”

“Only the finest coats, pistols, and cutlasses for you.” There’s a twinkle in his blue eyes and you feel yourself getting pulled in. “So, will you tell me your real name?”

You tell him your name and his smile makes you smile. “You didn’t have to follow me out here…you were enjoying yourself.”

“Not really. I wasn’t going to come at all, but now I’m happy I did.” He laughs at the way you blush.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn’t going to come either but…here I am.”

“And my night’s all the better for it…”

“Captain, you’ll make a girl fall for you talking like that,” you tease.

“I’m planning on it…” He stares at you then clears his throat, “Will I see you again? In a different setting I hope…”

“Do you have a phone?” He reaches into his pocket to take it out then hands it to you. You put your number in and add your name. “There we are.” He looks down at his phone as if you had just given him the greatest treasure of all time.

“C-can I walk you home?”

Your friend had a copy of the car keys just in case and you were sure she would do the responsible thing if she was too drunk to drive.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

You never wanted the walk to end. You listened to Edward talk about pirates and how they used the stars to navigate, pointing out certain constellations to you. Of course, you knew most of this already, but you would gladly listen to it a hundred times over. He gives you a gentle peck on the cheek before saying goodnight.

“I will be calling you.” He holds his phone up and waves. “Goodnight, lass.”

“Goodnight Edward.”

No sooner than you had showered and put on your pajamas did your phone ring. You climbed into bed and answered it. _Edward._

“Told you I’d call.”

“You did,” you laugh. “Are you home?”

“Yes. I was going to wait until tomorrow to call, but I just had to hear your voice once more before I went to bed…” This man was winning you over one line at a time.

“I’m glad you called.” You hear him chuckle and he starts telling you some more stories. Eventually, you fall asleep and when you wake in the morning, there’s a text from him telling you that you had given him the best night he’s ever had. You stretch and roll out of bed to find your friend looking a little worse for wear in the kitchen.

“Well, someone looks happy. Did you enjoy yourself last night?” she asks.

“Yes.” You pour yourself some orange juice.

“That’s it? What happened? Did you meet someone?”

“Yes.” That was all you said as you walked back to your room and closed the door. No doubt, your friend would be wanting more details, but right now he was your secret…your buried treasure, so to speak.


	21. A Night With The Captain - Edward Kenway x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some porn with plot with the lovely Edward Kenway. Inspired by the request from a friend using #9 from the “I found you” prompts - Hand buried inside of your underwear, my name whimpered on your lips

When he had “rescued” you from your tyrannical captain, you thought that you’d end up doing the same work you were doing before, but Edward Kenway was different. He was kind, almost too kind, for a pirate and you couldn’t help but think there was a reason behind it.

“I’ll not sleep with you, sir,” you tell him one night as he takes you into his quarters. “The other captain may have had his way with me, but I’ll never let that happen again.” He turns on you and you back away slightly, “ _Sir_ ,” you add quickly.

“That’s not what I’m bringing you here for, lass. That’s not what I want from you. Is that what you think of me?” He tilts his head waiting for your answer.

“It’s what I think of most men. They’ll all want something eventually. You’re not just going to let me stay on your ship for free, are you?”

“And what if I do? Is that such a hard thing to believe?” He sounded extremely offended now.

“Yes, it is very hard to believe, sir.” Honesty was the best policy even if it was getting him angry.

“If you can pull your own weight around the ship I’ll consider that payment. Ever fire a cannon before?” he asks.

You roll your eyes, “I’ve spent most of my life on ships so yes I have fired a cannon before.”

He is in right in front of you before you have the chance to move out of the way, “I would watch that mouth of yours if I were you. I may be able to ignore it, but other men may not be so kind.”

You swallow hard before speaking again. “Why are you being so kind?”

He shrugs as he walks to the doors to leave, “Maybe there’s something I like about ya.” He nods towards the bed, “You can have the bed. I’ll sleep in the chair.” He leaves you standing there staring at the closed doors.

* * *

You find it hard to just sit around so you start looking around the somewhat spacious room. His desk was cluttered and he had his pistols sitting on top. Your fingers trace the etchings as you look at the maps and charts on his desk. Looking around and listening for footsteps, you pick up one of the pistols and start aiming at things around the room, enjoying the feel and weight of it in your hand.

“Do you know how to use that, lass?” You jump at the sound of his voice. He sure was light on his feet.

“Uh, yes…sorry.” You put the weapon down quickly and turn to him. “I was…bored.” The smile on his face told you that he knew he frightened you and probably did it on purpose. “Do you always sneak around like that?”

“It’s my ship. This is my room. I can sneak about anywhere I please.” Well, he was _wrong._ You were only upset that he could startle you that way. He puts his hands on his belts and looked at you for a moment. “Are you hungry?”

You shrug but your stomach happened to answer for you at the right moment and he chuckles. “Guess I am.”

“Come on then. The men and I are just about to sit down and eat.” He sees you hesitate and sighs, “You’ll be fine, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You walk out with Edward and it becomes eerily quiet. No doubt these men are thinking _one thing_ ; you did just walk out of the captain’s quarters _with_ the captain after all. Some of the men eye you with curiosity while others outright ogle you. You find yourself hiding behind Edward, only peeking out when you felt it was safe to.

He introduces you to everyone and all you can do is give an awkward wave and smile. “She’s to be treated the same as everyone else. If I find that you can’t… _contain_ yourselves around her then we’ll have another problem. Is that clear?”

You hear a few ‘ayes’ then, “Can _you_ contain yourself around her, Cap’n?” A few of the men laugh and even Edward smiles.

“Aye, I can…I think.” He glances back at you as the men hoot and holler. You glare at him and he only shrugs as if to say ‘it’s all in good fun’. You lean against the side of the ship looking down at your hands. “You can sit if you like,” Edward says as he makes his way over to you with a bowl.

“I’m fine. Thank you,” you say, taking the bowl from him and smelling whatever was in it. You hope whatever it was didn’t make you sick.

He watches you silently for a time then offers you a bottle, “Thirsty?” You shrug, take the bottle from him, and drink – ignoring the burning in your throat. “Slow down there, lass,” Edward demands. He drinks a little then turns to you, “Why are you out here? I mean…why did you choose this life?”

“Why did you?” You ask a little harsher than necessary.

“A better life…something different…something _more._ ”

“Same for me. There was nothing for me at home especially as a woman but men…they seem to be the same no matter if you’re on land or sea.”

“You were hurt before then?” he asks. You weren’t expecting him to read between the lines like that.

You nod once, “Yes.” There was no sense in lying to him. If you were going to be part of this crew you had to earn his trust. “Have you ever been in love?”

“I have, yes…we’ll leave it at that.” He said it with a finality that let you know not to pry anymore.

You finally slink down to the floor, the effects of the rum finally getting to you. “My head’s spinning,” you say closing your eyes.

“I told you to slow down,” Edward laughs still standing over you.

The sound of the water, the warm breeze, and your full belly was enough to put you to sleep but you fought it. You begin to hum a shanty, letting the melody take you far away. Your eyes are still closed so you don’t notice the crew starting to come closer and stand around you as you start to sing instead of hum.

_It’s time to go now,_  
Haul away your anchor,  
Haul away your anchor,  
It’s our sailing time.

_Get some sail upon her,_  
Haul away your halyards,  
Haul away your halyards.  
It’s our sailing time…

By the time you get to the next part, most of the crew is singing with you. Edward looks down at you with something akin to admiration and you smile up at him, standing slowly to finish the song.

_When your sailing’s over,_  
_Haul away for Heaven,_  
_Haul away for Heaven,  
_ _God be by your side._

_It is time to go now,_  
Haul away your anchor,  
Haul away your anchor,  
It’s our sailing time

“I think you’re part of the crew now, lass,” Edward says proudly as the men cheer. You sure hoped you were.

As the weeks went by, it was almost as though you were always part of the crew. You had made more friends on this ship in a few weeks than you had in months on the other. Of course, there were men who still eyed you warily, believing in the whole ‘bad luck to have a woman on the ship’ superstition, but Edward made sure to point out that nothing bad had happened since you had been on board.

You were about to argue yourself when Edward’s voice came from behind you, “Are you lads still badgering her about that?” You turn to him only to be greeted by his topless form. “Feel free to shoot them if they keep at it,” he says.

“I…uh…okay…” The sun seemed to find him at the perfect time, glinting off his body and making his tattoos stand out even more. Your mouth opens and closes as you try to find something else to say but the words won’t come. You finally tear your eyes away from him long enough to turn the other way and take a deep breath.

You flinch when you feel a hand on your shoulder, “Are you feeling well?” Edward asks. You only nod while keeping your back to him, but he didn’t see it. “Lass?”

“I’m fine, Edward…”

“Is that why you can’t look at me?” He takes his hand from your shoulder as you turn slowly trying your hardest to keep your eyes from going below his neck. “Maybe you should go lie down…”

“Yes, maybe you’re right…rest would be good for me.” You walk around him and straight to his quarters, feeling his eyes on your back.

“I’ll check on you when I get back!” he yells out to you before you close the door and lean against it.

He must have been going harpooning – the men had been complaining about running out of food. You had no idea he had done it himself though…and like _that._ You find his shirt and coat strewn over the chair at his desk. Curiosity gets the best of you and in no time, you’re wrapped in his coat and sitting at the desk.

If you had realized how tired you were you would have taken it off before he got back. Unfortunately, the chair was a little too comfortable and sleep came quickly.

When you awaken, Edward is perched casually on his desk watching you with a smirk. “I’m going to need that back now.” He points to you and your eyes widen as you stand, knocking the chair backwards.

“Oh my God…I’m so sorry!” You rush to get the coat off, handing it to him bashfully. “I’ll go now…”

“It’s late, you’re tired. Go to bed, lass.”

You walk to the bed slowly and sit down, “Did you catch anything?” It was a pretty silly question seeing as how his breeches were somewhat bloody.

“Aye, I did,” Edward answers looking down at himself. “You know, if you like my coat so much we can get you one next time we make port.” He laughs and you blush.

“What’s it like…being the Captain?” you ask, laying down and turning towards Edward.

“It…uh…it’s nice,” he says slipping his shirt back on. Something told you not to pry, but you were curious.

“Nice? That’s it? You must have some pretty amazing stories to tell. I can only wish I lived the life you have…”

“Don’t say that. I wouldn’t wish my life on anyone.” He sits heavily in the chair and sighs.

“I’m sorry, Edward…I shouldn’t have pried…” You get off the bed and walk over to him. “But if you ever need to talk, I’m here…” You put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze gently.

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight Captain.” You turn away from him but he grabs your arm, taking you by surprise. “Edward, what -” Pulling onto his lap easily, he buries his face in your hair and holds you tightly. “ _Edward…_ ”

The kiss takes your breath away, both from shock and lust. You wanted this, you want _him._ Your hands card through his hair as you try to pull him closer if that was possible.

Wait – this can’t happen.

You pull away reluctantly and look into Edward’s eyes. “We can’t…” He looks down, his hands dropping to his side.

“Forgive me,” he whispers.

You stand and walk to the bed again, staying put this time. “Sleep well, Captain.”

* * *

You were tired, but you couldn’t sleep…not after what just happened. Edward seemed to have a hard time getting to sleep as well, but soon his breathing became even and a few snores escape him every now and then. Your thoughts lingered on that kiss, your lips still tingled, you still felt his touch…you wanted him.

The last time you were with a man was…too long ago. It was possible that you were just desperate. Is that why your hand was slowly sliding down your stomach and into your breeches? Is that why you were craving the feel of his lips on yours again? Is that why you felt more than ready for him?

You clap a hand over your mouth to silence your gasps and moans, but one word, one _name_ gets out: Edward. His name comes out a little louder each time you say it and you know you should stop, but you couldn’t.

“Edward,” you groan again, closing your eyes and letting the pleasure take over. You were so lost in your own pleasure that you didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the bed. Your eyes were shut tight so you didn’t see Edward looking down at you, watching you intently.

A small sound of surprise bubbles up when you feel a hand cover yours through your breeches. Your eyes fly open to find Edward standing over you. He kneels on the bed and your hand stops its movements.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Edward says, using his hand to apply pressure to yours, encouraging you to continue. “Say my name again.”

“Edward,” you moan then his lips are on yours in a passionate, needy kiss. He removes your hand from your breeches only to replace it with his, making you gasp into his mouth. “Please…”

“Are you sure?” he asks though he has already started to tease you with his fingers.

“Yes.”

“First, let me…” He takes his hand away and makes you sit up. He looks into your eyes as he unbuttons your shirt and pulls it off. His gaze wanders down to your bare breasts then he makes you stand so that he can pull your breeches off. You can see his chest rise and fall with each deep breath he takes as his eyes trail all over your body. “You’re beautiful…”

You giggle as he pushes you back down on the bed and kisses down your body, his hair tickling you in all the right ways. “What are you…?” You almost scream as he buries his face between your legs and hums against your sensitive clit. “Oh my…”

His tongue teases your entrance, making you cry out and squeeze his head between your thighs. He forces your legs open again and you whine; you needed more. His mouth was amazing, but not enough. You pull on his shirt and he moves up your body to kiss you, making sure you get a good taste of yourself off his tongue.

“Take your clothes off,” you tell him. He sits up on his knees and pulls his shirt over his head. You sit up to trace his tattoos, moving your hand lower and lower. His breath comes heavier and heavier the lower you move then gets caught in his throat when you find his cock through his breeches. “Off,” you whisper and even with trembling hands he removes them quickly.

“Is this what you want, lass?” he asks, laying his body over yours – keeping most of his weight off you by balancing on his forearms.

“Yes Captain.” You wrap your legs around him and he chuckles before sliding into your slowly with a delicious groan.

“F-forgive me…it’s been awhile,” he says through a clenched jaw. “I don’t want to hurt you…” He shudders as he stills himself, panting and grabbing your thighs.

“You won’t hurt me. Take me, Edward.”

As soon as the words left your mouth, he pushed himself into you again with a breathtaking thrust that caused you both to call out. He leans down to whisper in your ear, “I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ve wanted to make you feel good.” He thrusts into you again, forcing your legs to unwrap themselves from around his waist.

The bed creaks under you ominously as Edward’s thrusts become rougher, faster, and more erratic. He groans and you moan in time with each thrust until you must catch your breath from the rapidity. His mouth forms a perfect O as he slows, drunk with lust.

“You feel so good, _too_ good…” He moves faster again, his hands finding your breasts to squeeze, thumbs circling your nipples. You put your hands over his, holding tightly; somehow this made things even more intimate. Sliding one of his hands up to your mouth, you slip your lips around a finger and he curses under his breath.

You feel your walls start to clench around him, bringing you both closer to your peaks. You suck on his finger in time with his thrusts and he loses control. His free hand moves to your thigh, gripping tightly and most likely leaving bruises – the good kind. “Jaysus!” he shouts as he thrusts roughly a few more times, bringing you to an earth-shattering orgasm along with his. His mouth hangs open as he fills you, the warmth filling your belly and some of it leaking out onto your thighs.

He continues to make small sounds of pleasure as he lowers himself over you, laying his head on your chest. You hold him and he seems content just basking in the afterglow with you.

“How was that, lass?” he asks sleepily.

“That was wonderful, Captain…best I’ve ever had.” You smile when he lifts his head to look at you. “I mean it.”

He sighs contently then rolls off the bed, walking to his desk. When he comes back to bed he has his coat with him and covers you with it. “It looks so damn good on ya.” He tucks you against him and you fall asleep feeling happy, well sated, and safe.


	22. Trust - Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can trust me" - with Edward Kenway

When the man o’ war you were being held prisoner on was attacked, you were quite certain you were going to die. You were down in the brig and no matter how much you screamed and shouted, your cries were drowned out by explosions and the men above being torn apart.

Things eventually died down and the only sounds you heard were footsteps and a few shouts here and there; some were from pain and others were men talking to each other. “Check down in the brig!” you hear one of them call and you hide yourself as best you can. The footsteps got closer and then there was a cacophony of crashing and tearing as the men tore through the cargo. You weren’t sure what they were searching for but you were in no rush to find out.

You pressed yourself flatter against the wall, forgetting about the open sores from the lashes on your back. You cry out and immediately clap a hand over your mouth.

“What was that?” you hear one of the men say. “If there’s someone down here you best come out now and spare yourself more pain!” You groan and close your eyes trying to decide what to do. They would eventually find you and things probably wouldn’t go any easier for you the longer you waited so you made your decision. When you step out, the men have their pistols trained on you. You raise your hands in the air to show them that you were unarmed. “Would ya look at that?” one of them says, leering at you, “A woman…on a man o’ war. What are the chances?”

“She’s probably just some whore,” another man says and it takes everything in you not to say something back to that insult.

“Whore or not, she’s comin’ with us. Grab her.” Two men approach you as the others keep their pistols aimed at you. As they get closer, you realize that they wear no uniforms. These were pirates… When they grab you, you try to resist but one of them pulls you against his side, his arm wrapping around your waist and pressing against your open sores.

“Aggghhh!” You couldn’t stop the sound from escaping you. The men freeze and look at you almost buckling at the knees. “M-my back…they…”

“Hush! Let’s go!” They half walk and half drag you up the stairs and into the light which makes you squint. “Keep moving,” one of the men push you, making you stumble and fall to the deck. “Captain!” he shouts and most of the movement around you stops. “We have a real treasure for you here, sir.” A man grabs you and tries to make you stand but the pain he was causing on your back was too much and you fall again.

“Stop that…can’t you see she’s in pain, man!” a strange accent came from above you. You try to look up at the source of the voice but suddenly you felt lightheaded and the world around you was spinning. Your world went black and you were pretty sure you were dead.

* * *

When you wake up, you were laying in what you assumed were the Captain’s quarters. The soft furs felt amazing against your bare skin. Bare skin! You sit up quickly, sending pain down your back. “Oh God!” you whimper. You shiver and wrap the furs around yourself tighter. You attempt to stand and walk but your legs give out and you fall to the floor. Footsteps echo in your ear and you try to move but there was no use, you were too weak. You open your eyes when you feel gentle arms wrap around you, making sure to avoid your sores. “Am I dead?” you ask. “Are you an angel?”

He sure looked like one. The blonde hair and deep blue eyes… “Far from it, lass,” you hear him answer before you close your eyes again.

This time when you wake up, your ‘angel’ is sitting there watching you and you get a better look at him. “Are you the captain, sir?” He nods and takes a swig from a bottle then holds it out to you. You reach out to take it, your hand shaking as you bring the bottle to your mouth. “What happened to my shirt, sir?” You were happy you were laying on your front.

“Our doctor took a look at you…thought it was best to take that filthy shirt off of those open cuts on your back. Now that you’re awake, he’s going to give you some medicine. That ship we found you on…why were you there?”

You turn your eyes away from him, afraid to answer. “What is your name, sir?”

“Kenway. Edward Kenway and you don’t have to keep callin’ me sir. You’re not a member of this crew and you are not a prisoner. **You can trust me** , lass. I won’t hurt you and neither will any of my men.” He stands and points at the bottle, “You keep that. I’m going to get the doctor now and you will need it.” He leaves and you’re left alone with your thoughts. He was the nicest pirate you had ever met; he was the _only_ pirate you had ever met. The only ones you knew about were from stories people told you.

You thought all pirates spoke a certain way and had a certain accent but he spoke so kindly to you, you almost believed that he could be royalty. You take another drink as the door to his quarters opens again and Edward walks in with another man you assume is the doctor. This was going to be bad.

The doctor sits beside you and pulls the furs down to get a better look at your back. You blush and Edward has the decency to turn away. “I’ll-I’ll be above if you need me, doc.” He ruffles through a few things then unlatches one of his belts, “Here, lass, bite down on this when you’re in pain.” He escapes quickly and you find yourself missing him.

* * *

**Edward’s POV**

She was screaming something fierce and most of the crew was affected by it, even him. Every time she screamed he grabbed the helm a little tighter and gritted his teeth. What was doc doing to her? He wanted to go down there but he didn’t want to seem too eager but when the doctor came out of his quarters he couldn’t get to him fast enough. “Is she okay?”

The doctor nods but still seems unsure, “Those were some of the worse I’ve ever seen, Captain. Whoever did the lashing really meant it. She’s asleep now but she’ll be in pain for a long time, poor thing. We have to watch her and make sure she doesn’t get fever…it could kill her.” He walks away and Edward stares at the doors to his quarters.

“Ade, mind the helm,” he says before entering. He removed his boots before walking further then removed his weapons, placing them on the table lightly. She whimpers in her sleep and he freezes in place. He stares at her in silence for a while then a few of his men come barging in. “Quiet!” he whispers angrily.

“Captain Kenway, we need to talk to ya.”

“Can it wait?” He looks back at her then at the men.

“It’s about her.”

“What about her?” he says, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against his desk.

“Well, you know what they say, sir…bad luck havin’ a woman on a ship and we don’t need no bad luck, sir,” the man says and the other men murmur their agreement.

“Since when were you men so superstitious?”

The men look at each other, unsure of how to respond. “They’re right, Captain,” her weak voice comes from behind him. “The last ship I was on was attacked by pirates.” She laughs lightly and Edward smirks. He dismisses the men and walks over to her.

“I didn’t expect you to wake so soon…or did we wake you? I’m sorry. I came to check on you and…”

“You came to check on me, Captain? How nice of you,” she smiles and he looks away sheepishly.

“Just try not to get any fevers, okay?”

“Aye, Master Kenway,” she says and gives him a weak salute.

“Lass…you know my name but I don’t know yours. I’d like to.”

“(Y/N),” she says without hesitation.

“You look nice in my shirt, by the way,” he teases.

“Good, I’m keeping it.”

* * *

In a few weeks’ time, (Y/N) was able to move around as if nothing had ever happened to her. She tired easily but she had made herself known to the crew and they loved her. There was no more talk of a woman on a ship being bad luck after she beat them at cards a few times.

Edward thought she had gone to bed but he heard someone walking up behind him and turned to find her standing there in trousers and one of his shirts billowing in the wind. “Jaysus lass, what are you doing out here? It’s cold…you’ll catch your death.”

“I like to look at the stars.” She looks up at the night sky and he looks at her.

“Come here.” He waves her closer and she approaches slowly. He moves away from the helm, “Would you like to try?”

“Oh…um…no, I don’t think I’d be very good at it, sir.” She steps back but he blocks her way. “I-I can’t…”

“Just try.” He watches as she lifts her hands slowly and puts them on the helm. He puts his hands over hers and she stiffens a bit. “Relax. Do you trust me?” She nods and he removes his hands.

“E-Edward…Captain…wait. I…” she throws him a panicked look then looks forward again, “I-I’m doing it!” she says excitedly and he laughs.

“You are, lass…you are.” He wasn’t completely sure but he believes that was the moment he had fallen in love with her. Her hair blowing in the wind, his huge shirt hanging off her shoulder slightly, the little looks she would give him when she got nervous.

“How am I doing, Captain?”

He shrugs his coat off and answers, “You’re doing fine.” He drapes the coat over her and she sighs. She even looked good in his coat.

“I might end up taking your place one day.”

He leans against the side of the ship, looking at her, “Aye, but you best believe I’ll be right beside you.”


	23. What You Need - Ezio Auditore x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine came up with the idea of having Ezio challenge a new Assassin (reader). If she’s able to sneak into his room and make it to his bed without waking him, he’ll sleep with her. It’s my first time writing Ezio so…I hope it’s okay

Anyone would be honored to be trained by the great Ezio Auditore da Firenze, but right about now you were ready to whack him as hard as you could. You didn’t care that he was a Master Assassin or that he was the most handsome man you had ever seen; he was harder on you than any of the other recruits and you didn’t understand why.

“Are you really going to let an old man like me best you?” he asks arrogantly. “Don’t be afraid of hurting me.”

“I’m…not…afraid!” You bite out with every strike which he, of course, blocked with ease. You growl and attack again but to no avail. “Damn it!”

“Maybe we should take a break?” He grins when you glare at him. “What?”

“Why are you so hard on me?” you ask angrily.

“Now you’re just whining.” He takes your things and puts them away. He could be a gentleman…at times. “Besides I think you like when I’m _hard_ on you…” Nevermind.

“ _Signore!_ ” You storm away, scandalized, but he doesn’t let you get too far. You knew how much of a flirt he could be, everyone talked about it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chuckles. He wasn’t sorry at all and was enjoying every moment of this. “You seemed distracted today. Is something on your mind?”

“No…and even if there was, why would I tell you?”

“Well, I like to think that you’d trust me since I am your mentor and all.” The older man looks down at you and waits.

“I am fine, _signore._ Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.” You start to walk away thinking that Ezio was done teasing for today, but…

“Tell me, _signora,_ who do you go home to?” He had no shame.

“I really don’t think that is any of your business…”

“You just seem very tense, like you’re holding in some frustration…from lack of sex, perhaps?” He smirks and you can only gape at him. “Don’t look at me like that. I may be an old man, but that only means I know a lot more than these _ragazzi_ you probably spend your time with.” He gestures vaguely and you stop walking to turn to him.

“There are no men…no _ragazzi_ as you say. I go home to peace and quiet. No old men to have suggestive conversations with.” You almost laugh at the offended look on his face.

“That is your problem then. Maybe you need an old man to have a conversation with…and more.” Could he be any fuller of himself? “I’ll sleep with you.”

“ _Ezio!”_ you whisper angrily, looking around to make sure no one heard him. “You can’t be serious.”

“Ah, but I am, mia bella. Help me help you.” He smiles as though he’s just offered to train you more and not…something else.

“You are unbelievable. Goodnight!” You walk away without looking back. Maybe this time he’d take the hint.

* * *

At home, you could only think of Ezio’s offer. You weren’t going to take it, of course, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t think about it. The audacity, the _arrogance._ You scoff as you undress and get into bed. Your eyes close but sleep did not come.

It’s not like you hadn’t thought of it before, but he was your mentor and it was wrong…wasn’t it? He was a handsome man, older, but that was something you always liked. His beard, the graying at his temples, his smug smile…STOP – enough was enough. You had to resist no matter how hard it was. Ezio Auditore was off limits…and so were you.

* * *

The following week, you tried your best to avoid him at every cost. It wasn’t easy, him being your mentor and all, but it had to be done. Faking injuries, sickness, and excusing yourself whenever you saw him coming your way was working, for the most part, but you knew you couldn’t keep it up for much longer.

As you’re removing some of your protective gear one day, he sneaks up behind you. “ _Mia cara,_ you haven’t been purposely avoiding me, have you?”

You turn to him slowly and try your best to avoid his gaze, “No, of course not. Why would I do that?” You struggle to get your vambraces off with shaky hands. “ _Merda!_ ”

“Here, let me.” He’s in front of you before you can protest, taking your arm in his rough hands. “My offer is still on the table, you know? But…”

You try to pull your arm away, but he has a firm grip on it. “But what?” you sigh.

“I’m going to make it a little more… _interesting._ ” He removes one vambrace and starts on the other, his nose wrinkling in concentration.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Your voice wavers but he doesn’t seem to notice. He was a little too close and your body was most certainly reacting.

“This week you have been practicing how to sneak properly, have you not?” You nod and he continues, “How about this…” He drops the other vambrace but holds on to your hand. “…if you can sneak into my rooms while I’m sleeping and make it to my bed without getting caught, I’ll sleep with you.”

You snatch your hand away, “You just don’t give up, do you?”

He places a hand under your chin and lifts your head so that he can consider your eyes, “I don’t think you want me to. I think you want this just as bad as I do…”

“Tell me, _signore_ …do you do the same thing with all new Assassins?”

His arm snakes around you and you’re pressed against him now with no escape. “No…but I’m sure they’d all want me to.” That smirk, those lips…and he was getting closer. You shove him away, panting.

“I-I don’t believe you.” You pick your discarded equipment up only to avoid looking at him.

“I’ll give you some time to think about it. You still have a few hours before night falls.” With that, he was gone, leaving you clutching your equipment to your chest and breathing heavily.

* * *

You weren’t going to do it. You told yourself repeatedly to stay away, to not even think of going back, but here you were staring up at the window of his rooms. Maybe you’d make lots of noise on purpose just to wake him, that way you’d lose and nothing would happen.

_But you wanted something to happen and you could no longer deny it._

You start to climb, reaching his window faster than expected. You open the window slowly and step inside. Your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest as you made your way over to his bed, but as you moved closer you saw that he wasn’t even there. That must be a sign – it was time to go…you could stop this before it even began.

“You still need practice,” Ezio’s voice comes from the chair opposite his bed. You gasp, bringing your hand to your mouth and he chuckles. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, I didn’t quite make it so I guess I should go.” You head for the window, but Ezio stands quickly and grabs your arm. That one touch makes you tremble and you can’t bring yourself to face him.

“Stay with me. I want it. _You_ want it. Let me make you feel better…” His body was pressed against your back and you could feel his heart beating almost as fast as yours. You lean into him and he kisses your neck from behind. A sudden nip from him causes your hips to jut back and push into him causing him to groan and push back.

“Ezio, I –” The words get caught in your throat as you feel him gathering your shirt in one hand and sliding the other into your breeches. “Oh God…” you breathe, grinding against him again.

His fingers glide against your wetness and he lets out a breathy laugh, “You wanted to leave but _something_ tells me you were planning on staying…” He rubs your clit gently making your knees buckle and he must hold you tighter. You can feel his breath, hot and heavy, on the back of your neck. It seems he’s enjoying touching you as much as you’re enjoying his touch.

“Ezio…please…” You had no idea what you were asking for.

“What is it, mia cara?” His fingers stop their assault and he removes his hand from your breeches. He sighs when he sees his fingers coated in your wetness. You turn your head to watch as he slides one finger into his mouth to taste, closing his eyes and mumbling pleasurably. Grabbing his hand, you take the finger he hasn’t tasted into your mouth. His mouth falls open in a silent moan, “ _Mio Dio_ …”

You move away from him and make him watch as you undress, his eyes never leaving your body. He slowly starts to undress himself which took longer than it should have because he was so entranced by your naked form in front of him. “Tell me again, _signore…_ ” you walk over to him and wrap your hand around his hardness, “…do you do this with all the new Assassins?”

He swallows hard and shakes his head, looking down at your hand wrapped around him, “N-no,” he bites out. “ _Per favore_ …” You grip him tighter and he groans loud enough for the entire den to hear.

“Did you know I would come?” you ask, stroking his cock faster. He only whimpers in response and you smile at the effect you have on him. “What?”

He looks down at your hand one last time before grabbing your wrist and pulling it away with a growl. “Bed…now,” he breathes, lifting you easily and depositing you on the bed. He crawls between your legs and kisses you, taking you by surprise when he enters you without warning. “I cannot wait any longer,” he says, nibbling on your lips.

Your legs are spread wide to accommodate him and they move with every thrust. He holds himself up, hands on either side of your head. You can tell he’s holding back, pleading under his breath. “Harder…” you plead. He looks at you and smirks, sitting up on his knees to get better leverage.

“Is this what you want?” he asks as he grips your legs and slams into you. “You’ve wanted this all along…”

“Y-yes…god yes!” You dig your nails into his firm buttocks and he throws his head back as he thrusts into you, his hips snapping against you. When he slows down, you slide from under him and bend over, looking back at his reaction. The knowing smile makes you bite your lip and wiggle your bottom. “Please…”

“Since you asked so nicely…” He grabs your hips and pushes into you, his hips flush against your ass. “ _Si…si…”_ he groans. He reaches around to play with your clit and after a few firm flicks, you’re coming around him squeezing him rhythmically. The gasps that you hear from him let you know that he isn’t far behind.

You look back at him and he’s looking at himself moving in and out of your body, biting his lip. “Ezio,” you call and he looks at you. “Fuck me…”

He groans and grabs a handful of your hair with one hand while the other hand rests on your lower back. You thrust back against him and he thrusts back. You both call out and he bends over you to place kisses up and down your spine. He pulls you hard against each of his thrusts and soon any rhythm he had is lost in pure pleasure. His fingers dig into your scalp as he thrusts a few more times and groans through his release. He holds you against him so you can feel him fill you. If it wasn’t for him holding you up, you would have fallen over by now.

It felt like hours had passed before he let you go and slipped out of you. Even then he didn’t let you move too far away from him.

“Stay for the night.” He says it as if he was asking and telling you at the same time.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” you ask even as you tuck in even closer to him, taking in his warmth.

“Life would be boring without causing trouble, wouldn’t it?” he asks and you can feel him smile against your head.

“It would,” you agree. “Do I really need more practice?”

“No, but I still wouldn’t mind giving you a few private lessons, _mia bella.”_ He caresses your back and you feel yourself falling asleep.

“I would like that, _signore.”_ You yawn and close your eyes.

“Sleep now” is the last thing you hear him say before you fall asleep warm and happy. Luckily, you wake up the same way with the added soreness of a night well spent.


	24. As Long As You Come Back To Me - Connor/Ratonhnhaké:ton x Reader (NSFWish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> using the quote “Tell me what you want.” My first time writing for Connor.

You had to admit, when you first met Connor you were intimidated just by the sheer size of him. He was one of the biggest men you had ever seen and you could only imagine the damage he could do.

Now that you’ve known him for a while, you knew that he could be gentle and loving. He treated you better than you probably deserved and wanted nothing more than for you to be happy.

Some days he would come back to the homestead in a bad mood, but he never took it out on you. You never had anything to fear when it came to Connor and he’d never forgive himself if he ever made you feel unsafe. He never liked to discuss his missions because he feared that you would look at him differently if you knew about all the brutal things he had seen and done. You constantly tried to reassure him that you _knew_ what he was and what his work entailed, he would never scare you away but he would always find a way to change the subject.

* * *

Connor was usually gone no more than a few weeks at a time when he went away, but it had been a month and a few days now and you were starting to worry. You tried distracting yourself, but there were only so many things you could do.

When you went to bed that night, you cried but something told you that he was okay and he would be in your arms soon enough. You hugged his pillow close to you and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be easier.

A featherlike touch on your cheek makes you stir and you lift your hand to move whatever it was away, thinking it was your hair. Your hand comes in contact with another hand and you gasp, moving away quickly.

“Sorry, I did not mean to scare you.” Connor’s gentle voice helps to slow your heartbeat as tears threaten to fall. You reach out in the darkness to touch him, to make sure this wasn’t a dream. His scent filled the room and you knew he was really here.

“Connor!” You cry out as you crawl closer to him quickly and wrap your arms around him. “I was so worried…” You had to see him. You need to see him. You unwrap yourself long enough to light the candle beside the bed.

“You’re crying,” he says as the light shines on your face, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Yes, I’m just happy you’re back and that you’re okay. You are okay right?” A feeling of panic sets in and you start checking his body for any sign of injury.

“I am fine.” He smiles at your concern for him. He pulls you onto his lap and holds you silently for a time. “I’m sorry. I probably smell like a horse.”

“You smell wonderful.” You make a show of burying your face into his neck and breathing in deeply as he chuckles.

“You smell better…you always smell like…” He breathes in and closes his eyes, “…home.” You giggle as he nuzzles your neck, peppering soft kisses here and there.

“Did things go well?”

He sighs, “No, but that is not important right now. I’d like to go for a swim.”

“A swim? It’s too late for that.”

“It’s never too late.” He lifts you from his lap and stands. “Are you coming?”

Did he really think you were going to turn him down? “Of course. Just let me grab…” He grabs your hand and leads you downstairs. “Connor, I need my coat.”

“No you don’t. It is warm tonight.” He opens the door and keeps walking with you. You couldn’t see a thing except for where the moonlight was shining, but somehow he was able to navigate everything perfectly.

By the time you reach the lake, your eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but there was enough moonlight to help as well. “Are you getting in or are you just going to stare at the water?” he asks. You look over at him and he is completely naked. No matter how many times you see him that way, it will always make you blush.

You hesitate as you start to pull the nightgown over your head. You knew he was watching because everything was completely still. He loved your body, flaws and imperfections… _everything._ He steps into the water and holds his hands out to you. You approach slowly, testing the water first then reaching for his hands. “You were right; it is warm tonight.” You just weren’t sure if it was the climate or the fact you were next to him that made you feel that way.

He pulls you into the water more and you gasp, grabbing onto him as he laughs. “I’ve missed you,” he says, his hands stroking your back.

“I’ve missed you too, _Ratonhnhak_ _é:ton._ ”

He sighs happily. You knew he loved when you used his _name._ “It is always so hard for me to leave you, but when I come back it’s like I was never away.”

“You’ll always come back to me, won’t you?” You wrap your legs around him and run your fingers through his hair.

“Always. _Konnorónhkwa,_ ” he whispers against your lips.  He kisses you with a sense of urgency, of need and you press yourself against him even more. You don’t think you can get any closer. He steps out of the water holding you tightly and lays you down on his discarded coat. He lays over you, holding himself up on his forearms. “I need you…”

“Please,” you nearly beg. “ _Konnorónhkwa.”_ You reach up to touch his face and he kisses your palm. He settles himself between your legs and you groan. “Yes…”

“Not just yet,” he tells you and you whine. He starts kissing your neck then moves lower, palming one of your breasts while kissing the other.  When he drags his tongue across your nipple slowly, you arch up to meet his mouth, but he pulls away teasingly. He gives the same attention to the other breasts then moves down to your stomach, teasing your navel expertly with his tongue. Your hands automatically find his head and scratch at his scalp, making him moan.

You knew what was about to happen, but he was taking his sweet time. He looks up at you and smiles before grabbing your thighs and spreading your legs. He sits up on his knees and lifts one of your legs, kissing it gently. Lower, lower…yes, you prepared yourself as he kissed your inner thigh. “Yes, Connor…don’t stop.” Just as you thought he would give you what you wanted he switches to the other thigh and kisses up that leg.

He looks down at you from where he’s kneeling and holding your leg. He licks his lips and you can see them shine in the moonlight. His fingers trail down your leg making you tremble. Finally, his fingers find your wetness and you grab his wrist to keep his hand where it is with the perfect pressure. He watches your face twist and contort in pleasure for a time before lowering himself between your legs, his breath warm against your folds and his hair tickling your thighs.

You wanted to watch what he did to you, but when his tongue finds your clit, you throw your head back and close your eyes. “Look at me,” he says. You lift your head again, biting your lip. You would never tire of seeing this beautiful man between your legs. His lips wrap around your clit and you hold his head in place. A growl leaves him and rumbles against your sensitive pussy. His fingers dig into your thighs to keep you still, a painful pleasure that you wanted more of.

“I’m going to…” He stops with one last lick to your clit then moves up to kiss you, groaning into your mouth. You were trembling now, biting on Connor’s lip as he kisses you. “Why did you stop?” you ask when he pulls away.

He only shrugs then pins your arms above your head. You squirm under him and he hisses, pressing his forehead to yours. **“Tell me what you want.”** His voice was dripping with lust now.

“ _You,_ Connor. You…please.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he asks, positioning himself at your entrance. He knew you were ready, he just liked to tease.

“ _Yes_.”

He uses both of his hands to keep your arms pinned above your head as he enters you. You both moan loudly in overstimulation and you squeeze your thighs around his waist. You loved to watch his face twist in pleasure while he bit on those delicious lips, lips you wanted to feel against yours right now. Almost as if he read you mind, he lowers himself and you raise your head to meet his lips. He thrusts sharply suddenly and you call out against his lips.

“You feel so good,” he says in a strained voice.

“Please don’t stop.” You wrap your legs around him though they were barely long enough to. He continues to thrust and you want nothing more than to rake your nails down his back, but he still had your arms pinned. “Let me touch you,” you beg. He releases your arms and you dig your fingers into his supple backside. He throws his head back, thrusting into you furiously now.

He turns you over and you know what he wants you to do. You get on all fours and he kisses down your spine before entering you again. Your back arches, letting him thrust even deeper. You push against his thrusts and he grabs your hips, trying to keep you still, but he is close to losing control.

You were there and he wasn’t far behind. You knew he could feel your walls tightening against him by the sounds of pleasure he was letting out. Your arms give out and you end up face down, moaning loudly into his shirt. You forgot he had laid you down on his clothes. They smelled like him which turned you on even more. A few more thrusts have you coming around him and he mumbles something in his language. You had no idea what he said, but it sounded wonderful.

He was thrusting wildly now. There was no rhythm, he only needed to find his release now. You helped by meeting his thrusts each time until he hunched over you and held you still as he released inside of you, his body trembling. He moans your name over and over again until it only comes out as a whimper.

“ _Konnorónhkwa_ ,” he says against your back breathlessly. He eases out of you slowly and you shiver as he lays down and pulls you against him.

“I love you, _Ratonhnhak_ _é:ton_.” You turn your head to look at him and he already looks as though he’s ready to fall asleep. You nudge him and one eye opens.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think we should fall asleep out here…especially like this,” you laugh and he smiles brightly.

“Okay, but let’s just lay here for a little while. It is so peaceful.”

“Okay.” You turn in his arms and kiss him before tucking your head under his chin, listening to his heartbeat as your eyes shut.

* * *

You wake up when you feel yourself being lifted off the ground. You were wrapped in Connor’s shirt and your head rested against his chest as you looked up at him. “You fell asleep.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He puts you down to open the door then lifts you again making you giggle which turns into a yawn. “We can sleep now,” he says as he lays you in the bed. He strips down again and climbs in next to you. You lay your head on his chest and he holds you tightly. He hums a song and you are asleep in no time.

* * *

You wake in almost the same position you fell asleep in. Connor was still sleeping and you look up at him in admiration. Some of his hair fell across his face, but you could still see those strong cheekbones that you loved so much. You smile as he sighs heavily in his sleep, his arm draped over you again. You were going to get up and start breakfast, but you were enjoying this too much. You didn’t know when he would have to leave again so you wanted to savor moments like this.

His eyes open eventually and he rubs them then looks down at you. “Were you watching me?”

You shrug, “Maybe.”

He smiles sleepily and plays with your hair. He rolls you over so that you’re on your back now and one of his legs rests between yours. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“We can be like this forever…as long as you keep coming back to me after your missions.”

“I will.” He kisses your hand then your cheek.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” He kisses you and proceeds to make love to you. You stay in bed for most of the day and you didn’t want it any other way. You would miss him so much when he had to leave again, but as long as you made memories like this, you had something to look forward to.


	25. Try and Try Again - Ezio Auditore x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Claudia trying to help Ezio get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than I expected it to be but I do hope you all enjoy it!

Monteriggioni was a place where you felt safe, cared for, and loved but there were so many secrets and you weren’t privy to many of them.

You had agreed to help your longtime friend, Claudia Auditore, with some of the work she had to do for the villa. She complained a lot but you saw nothing wrong with a little work now and then. All you did was sit at a desk most of the day and add a few numbers.

“This is so _boring_ ,” Claudia huffed for the hundredth time that day. “I don’t see why Ezio gets to go out and do other things while I’m stuck here!”

“Why don’t you take a break, stretch your legs, get some air. I don’t mind working on my own for a bit.” You look up from your work and waited for an answer. A tight hug and a kiss on the cheek was what you received and you laughed as she practically floated out of the door.

“Claudia!” you hear Ezio call from outside the office. When he enters, you stand quickly. “Claudia, I need…oh, _scusa_ …I was looking for my sister.”

“She went to get some air…”

“Let me guess, she was complaining about the work again and you got tired of hearing it.” Ezio smiles and you can only smile brightly in return. “If I knew it was that easy to stop her complaining…”

“ _Mio Dio, fratello!_ What are you shouting about? You’ll scare my friend away and I need her. You may need her one day, too.” Claudia smirks and looks at you.

“ _Claudia!_ ” Ezio scolds, “Enough. How much money do we have in the chest?”

“I don’t know. Go count it.” She sits down at her desk and pretends to be busy doing something else.

“Messer Auditore, if I am not mistaken, I believe there is at least 30,000 Florins.” You look down at your log again then back at Ezio, nodding, “Yes, 30,500 to be exact.”

“ _Grazie bella,”_ he says and the term of endearment makes you blush.

“ _Prego_.” You smile at him and he nods before leaving the room, your eyes lingering on the doorway long after he has left.

“Hey!” Claudia shouts and throws something at you to get your attention. “Did you not hear me calling you the ten other times?”

“N-no sorry. I must have been…distracted.” You clear your throat and sit down, feeling her eyes on you.

“Distracted? By my brother, you mean?” She was always so blunt but that was one of the things you liked about her.

“I, uh, no, well…maybe. I don’t know. It isn’t important.” Of course, you were distracted by Ezio Auditore, but what woman wasn’t? That was the thought that kept you in your place. Ezio could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Why would he waste his time with you?

“Ah, but it is important. Ezio has been storming around the villa like a wound up old sod. He needs sex.” There was that bluntness again.

“ _Claudia!_ ” You turn to her, eyes wide.

“You both even scold me the same way,” she giggles and is about to speak again when Ezio comes back through the door.

“I…forgot the money,” Ezio says sheepishly, walking around your desk to get to the chest.

“Are you sure you didn’t do it on purpose, _fratello_?” Claudia teases and you give her a look that says ‘stop it’.

“Why would I do that?” he asks, turning to his sister slowly.

“So you can look at your _bella_ some more.”

You groan quietly and look down at the log, grabbing a quill, avoiding all eye contact with either of them.

Ezio closes the chest and walks to the doorway, “I’ll be back in time for _cena_.”

You wait until you’re sure Ezio is far enough away before turning to Claudia again, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Trying to make the both of you happy. You should be thanking me. I’m sure you both can please each other greatly.” She shrugs when she sees the displeased look on your face. “You don’t _have_ to but I know you want to.”

You sigh loudly as you stand and excuse yourself. “I’m going to get some rest before supper. Stay out of trouble.”

“I should be saying that to you.” Claudia winks and laughs when you sneer at her.

* * *

Your rest turned into full on sleep and when you wake you realize how late you are for supper. You jump out of bed and run downstairs, rounding the bannister right into Ezio. A grunt is his only reaction but you’re almost thrown to the ground, stumbling backwards before a strong arm wraps around you.

“ _Ser_ Ezio! I am so sorry!” you whimper, wanting to scurry away and hide.

“No need to apologize. I am just as much at fault as you are, _signorina._ ” The small smile he gives you makes you forget what you were even rushing for. You look away, blushing, feeling the heat rise to your face. “You are not hurt, I hope…”

“No, no I’m fine. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” You laugh knowing that he probably didn’t feel a thing; you got the brunt of it. That’s when you notice that he wasn’t wearing his Assassin robes, something you scarcely saw. “Your robes…”

“I thought I’d enjoy supper in something a little more casual tonight.”

“Casual looks good on you, _Ser. Molto bene_.” Did you just say that out loud? Why was his arm still around you? “We both should get going, don’t you think?” you ask, shifting a little against him.

“Of course, I’m sure Claudia will be thrilled that we showed up together,” he jokes.

You hadn’t even thought of that. “Well, we’d better get it over with.” Ezio finally releases you and you straighten your clothes as does he.

* * *

The entire room goes quiet when you and Ezio walk in side by side. Claudia catches your eye with the knowing look she has on her face. Too bad you would have to let her down. As you take your place next to her she leans in close to you, “What happened?!” she whispers excitedly.

“Nothing. Sorry to burst your bubble. We both just happened to be heading to supper at the same time and I…well…ran into him quite literally.” You stare down at your plate listening to Claudia titter beside you.

“He keeps looking at you, you know.” She nudges you and you look up to catch Ezio staring at you before he looks away and down at his plate. “ _Fratello mio,”_ she calls out to Ezio.

“Yes?” he responds nonchalantly.

“I just wanted to say how sweet it was of you to escort my lovely friend to supper. _Gentiluomo,_ isn’t he?” She pokes at you and you nod stiffly before taking a healthy gulp of wine. Ezio eyes Claudia warily before turning to you and softening his gaze. You look away before you end up blushing and giving Claudia more reason to talk.

“I think I’m finished,” you tell her as you stand, trying not to bring too much attention to yourself. Everyone seemed to be involved in their own conversations so it was the perfect time for you to sneak out.

“I’ll walk you back!” She jumps up. “Unless you want…”

“No,” you cut her off. “Let’s go.” You walk with her until you clear the dining room, unable to hear the overlapping conversations anymore. “You have to stop what you’re doing right now!”

“I’m not doing anything, fate is,” Claudia says before walking away.

“This is more than fate, Claudia! You know exactly what you’re doing. Why is me sleeping with your brother so important to YOU?” You whisper the words but you point at her with all the force you can muster.

“I just want the both of you to be happy. Ezio hasn’t been truly happy since…” She didn’t need to finish. If she was trying to get you to feel bad, it was working.

“I’m sure he can find…happiness between another woman’s legs,” you say angrily. “Besides if, and that’s a big if, I did have sex with him it would make things so awkward I would no longer be able to work here.”

“Are you admitting that you want to have sex with my brother?” That was the only thing she picked up out of everything you just said.

You groan and put your face in your hands, “ _Si,_ Claudia! Is that what you want to hear? What woman in her right mind wouldn’t want to have sex with your brother?!” You clap your hand over your mouth and shake your head. “ _Merda!_ ”

Claudia gawks at you then squeals in excitement. “I knew it!”

“That doesn’t mean anything will happen, okay? Don’t you say a thing to him!” You stare at her until she becomes serious and nods. “ _Va bene._ I’m going to bed now. Goodnight you troublemaker.”

You didn’t know at that moment that Claudia wouldn’t have to say anything to Ezio because he had heard everything while he was hidden in a dark corner of the hall. You didn’t know that your words had made him smile…among other things. Your stay at Monteriggioni was about to become a lot more interesting.

* * *

You were seeing less and less of Claudia lately and you weren’t sure why. That was until the day Ezio came storming into the little office where you worked in a fit of rage. The door slammed open making you jump and stare at him wide eyed.

“ _Merda!_ I cannot believe her!” he shouted not even noticing you sitting there. He mumbled a few more things under his breath before looking up and catching your eye. “I, uh,” he clears his throat, “Sorry.”

“It is fine, _Signore_. This is your home, is it not? You can do whatever you like.” You go back to your work but curiosity gets the better of you. “If you don’t mind me asking, what has you so upset?”

“Not what but _who_!” His voice rises again but he calms himself before speaking again. “Claudia…she wants to run the Rosa in Fiore…a bordello!” He starts to pace and you hope that it would help some of that anger dissipate.

“What is wrong with that?” you ask…then immediately regretted as he turned on you. “I-I mean…”

“Of course you would take her side in this,” he growls.

You scoff and sit back in your chair, “Yes, I’m taking her side. Am I not allowed to do that? Are you going to start dictating what everyone can do around here, _Messere_?”

He moves to your desk quickly and leans in, hands flat on the top so that he’s right in your face, “No, I’m not going to start doing that…and stop calling me _Messer, Messere, Signore_ …whatever…I’m just Ezio!”

“You’re more than just Ezio, you always have been and you know that!”

“Is _that_ why you want to sleep with me?” he asks proudly before you gasp and slap him. “I take that as a yes.” Before you can slap him again he grabs your hand and pulls you in for a kiss. You fight it at first then you find yourself kissing him back.

“No,” you say as you push him away. “I don’t want to sleep with you.” Your voice was weak and it really didn’t help you. “Now that your sister oversees Rosa in Fiore you can have a girl from there any time you like…I won’t be one of them.” You tear your eyes away from his and look down at your hands, balling them up into fists so that he can’t see them tremble.

There are few more moments of silence before you hear him sigh and walk away. You wait until his footsteps fade before groaning loudly then screaming into your hands. You couldn’t stay here anymore.

* * *

You skipped dinner that night to start packing your things. This was for the best…at least that’s what you kept telling yourself. You sat on your bed and looked down at your modest belongings, a knock on your door rousing you from your reverie. You assumed it was Claudia. “Come in,” you say in the most chipper voice you could find.

“ _Cos’e questo?_ ” asks a voice that certainly didn’t belong to Claudia. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet but I have to leave here,” you say without looking at him.

“Because of me? Because of _un bacio_?” He moves into your room and you try your hardest not to look at him.

“It wasn’t just the kiss, Ezio…”

“Then what?”

“Why do you care?” you ask finally looking him in the eye.

“Maybe I like you.”

You laugh and shake your head, “You like _every_ woman, Ezio.”

“ _Testarda!_ ” he says angrily throwing his hands in the air. “Will you at least come and have some dinner?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“ _Va bene!_ Good night, mia bella.” He still couldn’t help calling you that even when he was mad at you.

“Good night, Ezio,” you say as he storms out. “Goodbye,” you say after he’s long gone.

* * *

You waited until it was dark to take your leave hoping everyone would be asleep; goodbyes were not your strong suit. You strapped your belongings onto a horse and made your way to the Rosa in Fiore to see Claudia.

The trip there was long and uneventful but you kept a dagger on you for protection. You reached the bordello late the next day, finding it hard to climb off your horse and walk to the door. You knocked and were greeted by a fair skinned brunette who smiled prettily and you knew right away she was probably very popular with the clients. She let you in and Claudia ran to you right away.

After a long hug, she held you at arm’s length and looked at you, “What are you doing here?!”

You lowered your head and mumbled, “I left Monteriggioni…I can’t go back there.”

“Why? What’s happened?” she asks, concerned. “What did my idiot _fratello_ do?”

“H-he…kissed me,” you say quickly and Claudia’s grip on you tightens significantly.

“And?” She looks at you expectantly and when you only shrug she laughs, “That’s it? A kiss?”

“Yes, after I slapped him.”

She laughs even louder then, hunched over and holding her stomach. “I always knew Ezio was into some questionable things but _that_?” By now tears are streaming down her cheeks.

“Claudia, will you be serious please? I’ve nowhere to go and no job. Can you help me out?” You hated to be asking for another favor but she was one of the only friends you had.

“A job? You mean…”

“No! Of course not! Maybe I could help out with the money here like I did back at the villa.” You shrug and hope for the best.

“I could use some help with that and I’m sure we can find a room for you though if Ezio ever found out he would have my head…”

“He doesn’t need to find out,” you tell her but she gives you a look that tells you there is no such things as keeping secrets from Ezio. “Thank you so much, Claudia. Again. Grazie, grazie, grazie!”

* * *

The month went by smoothly and you were happy to be helping. You were making your own money and could afford your own flat; it was comfortable, if a bit on the small side. You started dressing a little nicer, Claudia insisted, and you felt better all around. She gave you your own space in a little room hidden away from prying eyes and that was for the best since you never knew _who_ could show up.

You were beginning to think that Ezio had forgotten about you or was so angry at you for leaving that he wanted nothing to do with you anymore. That’s why you were stunned into silence when you heard the familiar voice coming from the main hall of the bordello.

“Is she here?” he asked.

“Is who here?” Claudia asked, feigning innocence.

“You know who I am speaking of. Don’t play coy with me!” Ezio had to be one of the most persistent men you had ever known.

“Fine, stop shouting!” Claudia says angrily then lowers her voice so much so that you must press your ear to the door to hear here. “She came here looking for a place to stay and a job so…I gave her one.”

“You _WHAT?!_ ”

“Not like that, _idiota,_ a job almost exactly like the one she was doing at the villa. I’m not stupid, Ezio. I would never think of that…”

“Where is she now?”

“I-I don’t know. I know she has a place not too far from here. She never told me where it was…”

You had to stop this. You couldn’t let Claudia keep taking the fall for you. “I’m here, Ezio,” you say, walking out of the hidden room slowly. His gaze lands on you and his eyes widen slightly when he takes you win. You remember that he’s never seen you quite so dressed up before. “Nice to see you too.”

Just then, a client who has had too much to drink grabs you and pulls you against him. “How much for this one?! I’ve never seen here before!” You have to back away from the strong smell of wine coming off his breath.

Ezio is in front of the man in a flash. “You will remove your hands from this woman right now or I will make sure you never use them again.” His voice was so cold it made you tremble. You could feel the man stiffen and he removed himself from your side quickly, stumbling out the door.

“What are you doing here?” you ask.

“I was in the area and thought I might find you here. It was just luck, really,” Ezio admits. “I’ve missed you.” You would have laughed at that if it wasn’t for the serious look on his face as he said it. There was a hint of sadness somewhere in there as well if you weren’t mistaken.

You look at Claudia and she nods. “I was just on my way home. Would you like to walk with me?”

“ _Certo_.”

The silence grows as you walk beside him and it made you uncomfortable. “How have you been?”

“Forget the formalities, _per favore._ I just admitted to missing you and you have said nothing about it.”

“What do you want me to say…that I’ve missed you too? Do you want me to be like all your other women and just fall all over you whenever you’re around?”

“I’ll have you know I have not been with another woman since you left. And of course I don’t want you to be like those women. You’re you…that’s why I like you so much. You’re…different.”

“Well, this is me,” you say stopping in front of the building. “I will…keep in touch.” With shaky hands, you unlock your door and when you turn to look at Ezio once more, he’s so close you can smell him. That smell that belonged to only him. “Ezio…” you whisper before he kisses you, taking your breath away.

He pulls away slightly, “Are you going to let me in?”

You sighed and looked up into his eyes. The answer to that question was more than a simple yes or no; that question had a double meaning. If you said yes, you were really letting him in, letting your guard down once and for all. If you said no, well, you would be hurting him…and yourself.

Were you no better than any of the other women that had thrown themselves at him? You hadn’t given in that easily but you felt yourself letting go right at that moment and there was no turning back. You turn from him and push the door, leaving it open for him to follow you inside. He closes it behind him and leans against it as you stand in the middle of the room nervously.

You look down at your dress then begin to unlace the bodice slowly. He’s on you in a flash, taking your hands in his, “Let me, _per favore_.” You nod as he lets go of your hands and expertly loosens your bodice, exhaling loudly as it falls to the floor.

You loosen his belts and weapons, trying to find somewhere to put them down neatly but he takes them from you and lets them fall to the floor. “Ezio, your things…”

“Not now,” he whispers, claiming your lips again. Your tongue runs along the scar on his lip and he gasps. You push the robes off his shoulders and he shakes them the rest of the way off. His hands find the hem of your shirt and you shiver as he lifts it over your head and the air hits your bare breasts. “ _Perfetto_ ,” he says quietly.

He lets you remove his shirt and trace some of his scars with your finger. You keep your eyes trained on him as you lean in to kiss a few of them. His eyes roll closed as you move lower, his hand fisting into your hair. When you reach the waistband of his breeches, he groans and pushes his hips forward but pulls you back up. “What is it?”

He looked a little sheepish. “If I let you do that, I will not last as long as I’d like…” He smirks and you nod in understanding. “Now…lie down.”

You move to your small bed in the corner and crawl in, laying down and turning your head to him. The obvious tenting in his breeches is hard to ignore but he’s doing a very good job at it. He presses himself between your legs and kisses you, using his forearms to hold his weight off you. It became obvious how experienced he was when he knew where to kiss and how, starting with your neck. He started with gentle kisses then added little nibbles, eventually sucking and biting hard enough to leave marks…the good kind.

You giggled when he kisses between your breasts then nuzzled them but your laugh was cut short when he claimed one of your nipples with his warm mouth. You arched up into him and held his head in place. The bites caused a little pain while the licks soothed it away and you weren’t sure which felt better. He made sure to give the other nipple just as much attention as the other, leaving you panting and wanting more.

His fingers drew little patterns on your stomach and his lips and tongue followed. You felt his fingers pulling on the hem of your skirt so you lifted your hips and let him pull them down along with your undergarments. The last time you were intimate with a man, he did not spend this much time pleasing you and making sure he kissed every part of you. Ezio was something special. You looked down at him but he was busy staring at something else.

“Ezio…what are you looking at?” you ask, blushing.

He smiles up at you and answers by spreading your legs wider and dragging his tongue slowly, torturously, from your entrance to your clit. You moan so loudly that you surprise yourself, bringing your hand up to cover your mouth.

“No, let me hear you,” Ezio says before licking you again, this time giving your clit some extra attention. Your body twists and arches but he holds you as still as he can, his tongue pushing you ever closer to the edge. He moans as he sucks on your clit and the vibration has you digging your heel into his back and your hand pulling his hair.

“S-sorry, I…” That is all you can say before he slides a finger into you then another, stretching you deliciously and making you moan his name. That makes him moan again, causing another perfect vibration against your overly sensitive clit. He rubs against something inside of you that has you calling out, begging him to stop, but you really don’t want him to.

“ _Si, mia cara_. Come for me.” Those words. His voice. That was enough to push you over the edge. You felt as though you were falling and had to hold onto him for dear life, moaning and mewling. You could feel him rubbing your thighs gently and placing soft kisses against them as you came back to Earth. When you open your eyes, he is leaning over you, his mouth glistening with your wetness. “Are you still with me, _mia tesora_?”

You nod weakly, “Yes.” You pull him down and kiss him, taking him by surprise. You can taste yourself on him but it didn’t bother you and it seemed to turn him on even more. He looks down between your bodies as he pulls away and you follow his gaze. “That doesn’t look very comfortable,” you say, noticing the outline of his cock now straining against his breeches. You reach down and palm him gently and he pushes himself into your hand.

He lifts himself off you long enough to quickly unlace his breeches and pull them down and off. He positioned himself between your legs again and used some of your wetness to make himself slick. Watching him touch himself was a pleasure all on its own but you both knew what you really wanted, what you both needed.

You watch as he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in slowly. His jaw drops open wider and wider the more he pushes himself in. You both call out when he finally sheathes himself completely. Your walls squeeze him all on their own and he digs his fingers into your thighs as he fights to keep control. He stills for a moment to gain some composure then begins a slow, steady rhythm. Long and slow strokes to give you time to adjust.

You had adjusted and now he was just teasing you. You grab his butt and beg, “Harder, please…” He lifts one of your legs on to his shoulder and picks up his pace, skin slapping against skin, the air filled with both of your moans and groans.

When he slows down again, you flip him so that you’re on top. You had your pleasure, now it was time for his. You move your hips in circles to start and he tightens his grip on you. He was torn between watching you ride him and throwing his head back in pleasure. You move up and down now and any bit of control he was holding on to was now lost. He bends his knees and places his feet flat against the bed, meeting your every thrust with one of his own causing you to lose your balance and almost fall against him.

With your hands flat against his chest, you keep up with his frantic thrusts, feeling yourself getting closer to the edge all over again. He could feel it too. He hissed and grunted through gritted teeth and eventually couldn’t hold back anymore. “ _Cazzo_!” He sits up and thrusts into you roughly a few more times before he stills and holds you against him tightly, moaning loudly as he comes and feels you finish around him once more. “ _Mio Dio_ ,” he breathes out, a few more jolts of pleasure wracking his body.

You eventually roll off him and you both lie there staring at the ceiling in a long but comfortable silence.

“Was this a one-time thing, Ezio?”

“I certainly hope not, but that is up to you. I do need you to do something for me though,” he says and you knew it was coming.

“I already know. Don’t tell anyone, right? You have to keep that reputation of yours.” You smile at him though you felt a little sad.

“That is not what I was going to say.”

“Oh?”

He turns to you and brushes some of your hair out of your face. “If I were to, say, bring a few belongings here for safekeeping or just to have nearby, would you mind?”

“No, I suppose not…”

“That way, I’ll have a reason to come by and see you…though you’re reason enough.” That charming smile of his was going to ruin you.

“Do you say this to all your other girls?”

“There are no other girls and honestly after today, I don’t think I want there to be.” He looks at you and laughs at the look on your face. “I’m serious. _Lo giuro_.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I think it takes a special kind of woman to change the ways of Ezio Auditore.”

“ _Si_ and I think I may have found her.” He runs his fingers through your hair and you blink away the tears burning your eyes.

“Will you stay the night?”

“ _Certo.”_ He pulls you against him and rubs your back. “Go to sleep now. I will be here when you wake.”

“You better be, Ezio,” you say while yawning. “You better be.”

And he was.


	26. Terrible Cook - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story using the quote "You're a terrible cook."

Jacob wanted to surprise you. He could have bought you a gift, he could have even written you a poem or something but he decided that he wanted to cook for you. Evie told him a few times before that his cooking was horrible, but maybe he had gotten better since he met you.

He somehow convinced his sister to get you out of the house for the whole day so he would have time to prepare…God knows he was going to need it.

Right from the start things were going wrong. How did you make it look so easy? he wondered. He already had one hand bandaged because of a burn so cooking was even more of a challenge.

“How the hell does she do it?” he mumbles to himself, raking a hand through his now sweat-drenched hair. He had an entirely new appreciation for you now. He remembered hearing a joke once about how someone couldn’t even boil water correctly, well, that joke must have been about him.

The front door opens and you call out, “Jacob! Is everything okay?” A slight pause then, “What’s burning?!” The rapid footsteps lets him know that you’re running towards the kitchen. He had to stop you somehow.

“Don’t come in here!” he shouts. “Everything is f-fine…just give me…a few minutes or so. Maybe an hour…” he adds quickly.

“Do you need help?”

“No, no. Don’t worry yourself.” He wanted nothing more than for you to help him but this was supposed to be something special for you.

* * *

A little more than an hour later, he calls for you and you sit down at the table waiting to see what he had in store. You hear a loud sound then a curse. “Jacob?”

“Yes, love…I’m coming.” He brings a tray out with what you assume is supposed to be some type of food, smoke still coming off of it. He places it in the middle of the table then wipes his hands on the front of his vest. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to…” he moves his hands up and down in front of himself, “…get properly dressed.” His hair hung in his face and you almost laughed at how disheveled he looked.

“Oh…this looks…great!” you say enthusiastically and he smiles a great big toothy smile.

“Really?”

You nod, “Mhmm.”

“Allow me.” He starts to serve you then makes a plate for himself and sits across from you, watching you intently. “Well?”

You swallow nervously then smile at him, cutting into whatever the meat was supposed to be. It took a little more muscle than you were expecting but you finally got a good piece. You look at him again and he’s still watching as you take a bite. It was _horrible_. It was tough. It was burnt. You kept your face as pleasant as possible though.

“What do you think?” he asks, eyes wide.

You have to drink some water before answering, “It’s, uh,…good.” You clear your throat and put your fork down.

“No it’s not. You don’t have to lie to me.” He moves the food around his plate then slams his fists on the table. You stand quickly and walk to him, settling on his lap.

“Look at me. **You’re a terrible cook** , but you’re _my_ terrible cook and that makes all the difference in the world.” You smile at him and he eventually cracks a smile for you. “There it is. Now, how about I make us some dinner?”

He breathes a sigh of relief, “God, I love you.”

“I love you too…would you like to help?” you ask with a straight face but the look on his face breaks your composure and you double over in laughter.

“I don’t think I can go back into that kitchen for at least a week.”

“Well then I guess you’re lucky you have me around.”

“Oh, I am the luckiest man alive, love…don’t you ever forget it.”


	27. Catch You - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob comforting reader about certain insecurities she has. I decided to write this since I’ve been feeling a little insecure lately and it turns out I actually did have a request for this as well so it worked out perfectly. I hope you all enjoy it.

The grey, rainy day fit your mood perfectly.

You stared at the raindrops dripping down the window and sighed – you just wanted to feel happy again. Instead, you sat here feeling sorry for yourself, hating things about yourself. Anything positive that popped into your mind you shot down with something negative. Being alone with your thoughts was probably the worst thing for you right now, but you didn’t dare go out in public feeling like this.

Your insecurities seemed to cripple you at times. Therefore, you had no idea how someone like Jacob Frye could ever fall in love with you. This man was so sure of himself and he always seemed to be happy. You, on the other hand, had more sad days than happy and couldn’t be any less sure of yourself than you already were. You tried your best to hide this from Jacob which is why you cancelled your plans with him again. He would catch on eventually, the clever devil that he was, but until then it was your secret.

Drinking tea and wallowing in self-pity were the only things on your agenda today – that was until someone came knocking at your door. Who could that possibly be? You remained as still as possible so that they would believe no one was home. The knocking came again and this time it was followed by a voice, an all too familiar voice.

“I know you’re in there! I’m not leaving here until you’ve talked to me.” It was Jacob. You hadn’t expected him to show up especially since you cancelled on him…again. “Are you really going to leave me out here in the cold…in the rain?” Of course, he had to pull on your heartstrings a bit.

You put the biggest smile you could on your face and walked to the door, opening it to find Jacob completely soaked. “What are you doing here?” you ask.

“Nice to see you too, love,” he says, removing his boots, coat, and hat at the door before walking past you into the house. “Now, I understand one or two times but three times you’ve cancelled on me and I have no idea why. Do you not like the places I take you? Do I smell bad?” He smiles at you and you try to smile back, but you just can’t.

“It has nothing to do with you Jacob. Trust me.” You walk to get some water for the kettle, “Want some tea?” you ask without turning to him.

“No. What I want is for the woman I love to talk to me and tell me what’s wrong. And don’t say ‘nothing’ because I know that’s a load of bollocks.” You can feel his gaze practically burning into your back. When you turn to face him, it’s not anger you find on his face but worry. Your façade crumbles before you have time to think and Jacob is in front of you in a flash, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I-I just don’t like myself very much at the moment.” There was so much more to it but you had no idea how to explain it to him without sounding pathetic. Jacob took out a handkerchief to wipe your tears and all you could do was apologize.

“Why on earth are you apologizing? You’ve done nothing wrong.” He sits you down and kneels in front of you, holding your hands in his.

“I’m just being ridiculous and feeling sorry for myself. You shouldn’t have to deal with me being like this.” He wipes your tears again and you smirk.

“I’m not _dealing_ with it. When you put it that way it sounds like I’m bothered by it but I’m not. It only bothers me when you don’t talk to me. I want to know everything, love. I want to be there for you and go through these things with you but you have to let me.” He kisses your hands then stands and leans against the table.

“I just…have days when I don’t feel like I’m good enough. I feel that everyone out there is better off than me, _happier_ than me, _prettier_ than me…just _better_ than me all around. I wish I could be more like you. I don’t want to feel so insecure anymore.”

“More like _me_? You don’t think I’m insecure?” You shake your head and he scoffs, “That is ridiculous, you know. Over the years, I’ve learned how to put on one hell of a front but I’m more insecure than you think.” He sighs. This was a tough topic for him, it appeared. “But this isn’t about me…”

“I just wish I had your confidence. Instead I’m just…well, look at me…”

“I am and I don’t see anything wrong.”

“Oh Jacob, you’re just saying th-”

“I am _not._ ” He sighs, “Look at me.” Cupping your cheek, he turns your head towards him. “I’m not perfect. I am not someone to look up to, trust me. I know you’re feeling insecure but just know that you’re not getting rid of me that easily. I know it’s cliché and it won’t change how you feel about yourself overnight but you’re fine the way you are. Every day I thank my lucky stars that I have you, flaws and all.”

By now, your tears were flowing freely and Jacob has to take out his handkerchief again. “I think I’m the lucky one here.”

“Would you look at that? The two luckiest people in London right here, together. I guess it was meant to be, eh?” You laugh and he gives you one of his best smiles. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“Why me? What’s so special about me?”

He rummages through your cupboard looking for teacups, “I think it’s just the way you make me feel. I don’t have to be anyone but myself around you. I’m not an Assassin or the leader of the Rooks when I’m with you, I’m just Jacob Frye and it feels nice. I hope I can make you feel the same way some day.”

“My love, you do…it’s just that I have bad days here and there. I don’t want to push all my problems on you though so that’s why I tried keeping it to myself…”

“ _Your_ problems are _our_ problems now, love. I want to be there for you. If there really are days when you don’t want to be bothered then I’ll completely understand, but any other time I want you to know that I’m here. Always. Even if you just need me to hold you while you cry – I’ll be there.” He walks over to you and kisses you before handing you a cup of tea. “I’ll always be there.”

“One has to wonder though…what did I do to deserve the loveliest, sweetest, handsomest man in London?” You knew exactly how to make him blush and it made you giggle every time.

“You saw something in me that no one else did, that I didn’t see in myself. You have it in you too.”

“And what is that?”

“The ability to love and be loved even on our bad days. You have such a big heart. I think you might have helped mine grow a bit too.”

You start to cry again but wipe your eyes quickly, “Sorry…”

“I don’t ever want you to apologize for being emotional. You are human after all.” He places his teacup on the table and pulls you up from your seat, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jacob.” You kiss him and a warmness takes over your body. “What should we do tonight since I cancelled our other plans?” You smile sadly and look down only to have him lift your head up again.

“Let’s see. I’m out of the rain, nice and warm, having some tea with the woman I love. I say this is all I need for tonight. What do you say?”

“I couldn’t ask for anything more,” you say.

“I could,” he adds quickly and you quirk your eyebrow. “Do you think I could have another kiss?”

You chuckle and stand on your tiptoes, “Of course you can but…you have to catch me first!” You move out of his grip and he squints at you.

“So this is how you want to play it?” He watches closely as you run to the other side of the room and nod, rolling up his sleeves. “Fine.” He’s after you in a flash and before you know it his arms are around you again and you’re both falling to the floor. “You know I’ll always catch you no matter what.” He kisses your forehead, your nose, then your lips.

Those words had more than one meaning and you picked up on it immediately.

“I know.”


	28. Curiosity - Shay Cormac x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story I wrote for a friend on tumblr. We love Shay!

Shay Cormac was a man of few words and you had yet to see the man smile. The stories you heard about his past only made him more interesting; you had so many questions but were not in a position to ask them.

While you considered most of the other men in the Colonial Rite friends or acquaintances, you could barely call him such. He preferred to work alone or with Haytham most of the time and you couldn’t judge him for that.

You had no reason to believe he even knew who you were, or cared for that matter. You found yourself drawn to him anyway; whether it was because you were curious or just found him handsome, you weren’t sure? Thomas Hickey was _kind_ enough to break you from those thoughts.

“Wot are you thinkin’ about, luv? Me, ain’t it?” Thomas snickers and you roll your eyes.

He probably wasn’t the best person to ask about this, but you couldn’t stop yourself from asking, “What do you know about Shay?”

After a few swigs from the bottle he was holding he belches and answers you, “Only that he used ta be an Assassin until somefin tragic happened to ‘im.”

“Something tragic like what?” you ask leaning over the table to hear Thomas better.

“Hell if I know. Why don’t you go ask ‘im yourself? He’s right there!” He jerks his bottle towards the door and you look behind you to see Shay standing there.

“Shhhhhh!” you scold Thomas as you turn back to him.

“Shay! Oi, Shay! Over here!” Thomas waves his hands in the air as if shouting wasn’t drawing enough attention. As Shay makes his way over, you find yourself panicking and you have no idea why. “This beauty here has a few questions for ya,” Thomas nods towards you and Shay’s gaze lands on you.

“It-it really isn’t important, right _Thomas_?!” you say while clenching your jaw and kicking his shin under the table.

“Oi! What was that for?” He puts his leg up on the table to rub it. “Kiss it better, will ya luv?”

“Don’t make me kick the other one!”

“She loves me, can’t you tell?” he asks Shay who has been standing there silently through it all. “The lil lass here is curious ‘bout you and your past, mate.”

“Is that so?” Shay asks and it’s the first time you’ve heard him speak in, well, ever it feels like. Though the tavern is loud, you can hear that Irish lilt perfectly.

“I just…you don’t have to tell me. It’s really none of my business.” You laugh nervously, finally making eye contact. He smirks and you swallow hard.

“Well, if she don’t wanna know, I do,” Thomas says a little too loudly and you look at him. “Fine, I’ll go but I want to know everything.” With that, he stands with a lot of assistance from the table, and walks away taking another swig.

Shay sits across from you now and any semblance of thoughts you had were gone.

“So…you’re curious?” he asks, his brogue like music to your ears.

“It was just silly talk…” You try to dismiss the conversation but deep down you were dying to know more.

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. All you need to do is ask.” He smiles again and you smile back, getting lost in your thoughts again. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I’m fine.”

“What would you like to know?” Shay leans forward, forearms on the table, eyes on you.

You hesitate but soon you can’t stop yourself from asking him all the things you were curious about: Where did he come from? Why did he deflect from the Assassins? What was that tragic event that everyone kept talking about?

He answered each question without hesitation and you were on the edge of your seat the whole time.

“We’re closing!” A voice calls out startling you. You hadn’t realized that you and Shay were the only two left in the tavern.

You look at Shay and laugh awkwardly, “You’re quite the amazing storyteller.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He stands and nods to you, “Shall we?”

You stand and he lets you walk in front of him as you exit. “I’m sorry for wasting your time with all those questions. I’m sure you came to have fun and a few drinks.”

“What makes you think I didn’t have fun?” Shay asks.

“Oh.” You giggle and shake your head, “I thought you hated all of us. You were so quiet and stoic…not that there’s anything wrong with that, but…I like that I actually know what you sound like now.”

Shay laughs and it might be the loveliest sound you ever heard. “Maybe we can continue this conversation in a more decent place next time. I’d rather not have Thomas shouting across the tavern at me again.”

“Sorry about that. He honestly can’t help himself…he’s an okay guy when he wants to be,” you admit.

“Are you two…” Shay starts and you cut him off immediately.

“No!” You laugh and shake your head, “I’m sure he would love that but no…”

“That’s good news for me, at least,” Shay says, taking you by surprise. “I guess I should say goodnight now. I will see you soon.”

“Y-yes…goodnight Shay.” You watch as he walks away and looks back at you once more, waving and nodding.

You went to bed that night excited but confused. The entire time Shay has been here, he had never spoken a single word to you until tonight and now he seemed genuinely interested. Were you thinking too much into it? Maybe he was just being friendly. Maybe he only wanted something from you. _Well, I just won’t make it that easy_ you tell yourself.

* * *

The problem with that was Shay could be quite irresistible to say the least. Ever since that night, you hadn’t stopped thinking about him and it was affecting your work and your training. So, for the next few days, you trained harder and well into the night – going home tired and sore but confident. You tried your best to train when Shay wasn’t because you didn’t need the distraction. Unfortunately, Shay was not going to let you off that easily.

“Have you been avoiding me?” he asks, startling you in the dark one night.

“No…why would I do that? I’ve just been more focused on my training is all.” You couldn’t look him in the eye and you didn’t even convince yourself you were telling the truth.

“You can train with me, you know?”

“I’m quite fine with who I’ve been training with, thank you.” You still hadn’t looked at him and it was getting him upset.

He finally grabs and spins you so you’re looking at him, “ _Thomas Hickey_ is the person you’ve been training with and…you’re fine with that, with _him_?”

“What if I am? Is there a problem?” You look at him and his lip twitches. “Wait… **you’re jealous, aren’t you?** ”

“Jealous? Of Thomas? No, of course not.” He scoffs, “I just think you’d get better training with someone else…”

“And who would that be, Mr. Cormac?” You put your hands on your hips and wait for his answer.

He looks around and shrugs, “I don’t know…uh…me?”

“I’ll think about it. Goodbye Shay.” You walk away leaving him alone with his thoughts. You were going to say yes, no doubt about it, but you had to tease him a little.

* * *

It had been a few weeks before you decided to let Shay know what you decided. By then, you two had grown closer, but you still had your guard up. While training with him one day, you notice that he seemed a little distracted. You were able to take him down way too easily. If he was in an actual fight, he would probably be killed.

“Shay, what’s going on?” you finally ask, helping him up from the dirt again.

“Nothing. Let’s keep going.” He brushes his shirt off and holds his sword at the ready.

“No. Not until you tell me what has got you so…distracted.”

He sighs loudly and pulls you to the side. “I’m not sure how to ask this…”

“You’re scaring me now, Shay. What is it?”

He clears his throat then sighs again, **“Have you ever thought about…like…us?”** He gestures between the two of you sheepishly.

“Us?” Where was this going…

“Yes…as in you and I. Together.”

“Shay, I don’t know.” You’d be lying if you said the thought hadn’t crossed your mind at one time or another.

“Well, I have,” Shay confesses, “and I would like to court you.” He spoke the words with such confidence but his hands shook slightly and he was pale.

“ _Court_ me? Are you planning on marrying me in the near future, Mr. Cormac?” You tilt your head and he looks as though he has just seen a ghost.

“I…what?” He smooths his shirt down and laughs nervously, “I’m afraid I don’t think that far ahead. I have to at least get you to agree to spend some time with me…”

“I am spending time with you. Now,” you tease.

“You know what I mean, lass. Just let me buy you a drink or something? Go for a walk? Anything you like.”

“I have an idea,” you say and he’s all ears. “Best me in a sword fight and we can do whatever you like.”

“And if you win?”

“Let’s just get to it,” you say picking up your sword and pointing it at him.

“I don’t think this is a good idea…”

**“What, you scared I’ll kick your ass again?”** you joke.

“Oh, now you’ve done it, lass.” Shay lifts his sword and winks at you.

The sword fight starts off innocently enough but you realize that Shay is serious; he _really_ wants to spend time with you.

“Wait, wait, wait,” you say breathlessly, holding your hand up.

“Does this mean I win?” he asks wiping sweat from his brow.

“No.” The disappointment is etched on his face, his _beautiful_ face, and now you feel bad.

“I knew it was a bad idea,” he says defeatedly.

“Shay…I was going to let you take me out whether you won or not.” You smile and wait for his reaction.

“That was a mean trick,” he says angrily.

“I know but it’s nice to see a man willing to fight for me so vigorously.”

You can see the different emotions play across his face until he finally smiles at you. “There’s more where that came from.”

“I’m sure but how about we just go for a nice walk now?” You take his sword along with yours to put them away.

“Now that is an idea I can get behind,” he says as you link your arm with his.


	29. The Plan All Along - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob hates making plans..  
> Until you convince him otherwise

It had been a little over a year since you first started working with Evie and her twin brother, Jacob. Some days you felt more like a mediator than an assassin when it came to working with these two, but you loved it all the same. Evie was a no-nonsense kind of woman and focused mainly on keeping order while Jacob took the less conventional route.

You saw yourself as a person who could go either way. Some days you were more like Evie and others you were more like Jacob and if you were being honest with yourself, Jacob’s way was a little more interesting. Evie would yell at him about how he was corrupting you and you had to cut in to tell her that you chose to do certain things even if she disagreed with them.

“I am of sound mind, Evie. No one is making decisions for me…especially not Jacob.” You glance at him and catch the offended look on his face but he says nothing. “Sometimes I just need a little… _more._ ”

“More as in destroying the city and leaving a mess that _I_ have to clean up?” It was clear that Evie was upset.

“Stop talking to her like she’s a child,” Jacob cuts in. “Don’t you do enough of that with me?”

_Here we go…again._

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d stop acting like a child.” Evie approaches her brother but you step in front of her. You give her a look and her face softens a bit. “Fine. I’m going to go do something productive.” She storms away and you turn to Jacob.

“Yes, well, you have fun with that,” he calls after her. “I have more pressing matters to attend to!”

“Jacob… _stop_.” You roll your eyes and walk around him.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he says, catching up to you. “Feel like stopping some bad guys with me?”

“Maybe…if you let me make the plan this time.” You look at him and his frown makes you laugh.

“A _plan_? You know I don’t do plans.”

“Fine.” You turn and start walking in the other direction. “You can do it alone then.”

“Wait, wait, _wait_.” He grabs your wrist and you stop, “We’ll do things your way. We’ll make a…plan,” he says through gritted teeth as though it was painful.

“I knew you’d come ‘round,” you say with a smile and a bounce in your step. “You like me too much to say no to me anyway.”

“Do I?”

You nod, “You do. Let’s go!” You scale the nearest building and Jacob follows. “Where to?”

“Follow me, love.” He starts off, leaving you behind quickly. “Do try to keep up!” He calls back.

“ _Dammit,_ ” you say under your breath as you leap along the rooftops. You knew exactly what he was trying to do but things were going your way this time no matter what. When you finally reach him, he looks no worse for wear, his breathing already normalized while you’re hunched over gasping for air. “You…ass…” The cheeky smirk on his face wasn’t helping.

“It was only a bit of fun, love,” he chuckles and kneels on the edge of the rooftop. “Get over here and make your plan.” He waves you over and you kneel next to him, bumping him purposely and laughing at the way he almost falls over. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“What? Never. I like you.” You smile at him then look out over the other rooftops.

He looks away before turning his head back to you quickly, “You do?”

You shrug and answer without looking at him, “A bit…” When he doesn’t respond to that, you start telling him your plan and he’s quiet the entire time which surprises you. “We’ll need to distract them first…I’ll do that and if you can get in then…” You look at him and he’s just staring at you. “Jacob! Are you even listening?”

**“Hm? Oh, sorry, I couldn’t help but stare at you,”** he says and you can only blink a few times before coming to your senses.

“Would you please be serious! We could get killed out there if something goes wrong!”

“Well, if there’s a chance of that happening then I guess there’s no better time to do this…”

“ _Do wh-”_ You’re silenced by the press of his lips on yours. Your eyes close on their own and you melt into the kiss, your fingers digging into his coat. When he pulls away you both are gasping for air all over again. “What was that…why did you do that?” you ask in a small voice.

“I believe it’s called a kiss, love.” He smiles but when he sees the look on your face, it fades away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that…”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have.” You look back down at the buildings and try to gather your thoughts again. “I’ll go distract them now. Give me a few minutes then you should be good to go.” You turn to him and are taken back by how discouraged he looks but you only nod and leap away.

As you approach the first guard, the only things on your mind are Jacob and that kiss. Why would he do that? You needed to focus and now you couldn’t. Luckily this guard was easy to distract and take down. You hid the body around another corner of the building and searched for your next target. The footsteps you heard on the roof were surely Jacob’s and he was right on time. The next guard was down before you could even touch him and Jacob jumps down from the roof to stand beside you.

“Keep watch while I go in, yeah?”

You nod, “Of course.” You climb to the roof again and watch for anything or anyone that may compromise the operation but everything goes off without a hitch. Jacob is back with you within the hour and is proud of himself.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” he admits.

“That’s what happens when you _plan_ ,” you nudge him and walk along the rooftops slowly, hugging yourself.

“Hey, I just want to apologize again for what I did earlier. I guess I should have planned that out a little better, hm?” He smiles.

You shrug and look at him, “It was a bit…romantic.”

“Really? How so?”

“A kiss under the stars before doing something dangerous because it may be your last chance to do it. I never would have thought you were a romantic, Mr. Frye.”

“Yes, well, with Henry and Evie always around each other in my face I guess I picked up a few things,” he jokes. You laugh and turn to him, moving towards him slowly. Face to face now, he doesn’t seem to know what to do. “If you don’t back away now I may be tempted to kiss you again…” The words come out more like a sigh.

“Maybe I want you to.” You grab his hands and he looks down at them then at you. He takes one of his hands and brushes his thumb along your cheek, looking at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world. “What are you looking at?”

“You.” He kisses you and you sigh, smiling and nodding when he pulls away as if to make sure it was okay. “I know I said I couldn’t help but stare at you but now I think I’ll have to add kissing you to that list as well.” This time when he kisses you, he doesn’t stop even when you feel the first drop of rain. He didn’t pull away until the rain came down in sheets and you were both thoroughly drenched.

“I’ve never been kissed in the rain before,” you admit.

“Well, how’s that for romantic?” He asks proudly.

“It was…perfect.”

“And I didn’t even plan that!” he says and you both laugh. “Now let’s get back before we both catch our deaths with all this romance in the rain.” You nod and he takes your hand, “This time I’ll make sure you keep up.”


	30. Full of Surprises - Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward never ceases to amaze you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some romance with Edward inspired by a headcanon by one of my favorite writers, Oreana!

You led a completely different life before you had met Edward Kenway. Money, a title, decent food, a warm bed – these were all things you had given up for love. You never blamed him though, _never_ , and you would gladly give up everything a hundred times again for him. There was one thing Edward had given you that you hadn’t found in your past life: happiness, and that was more important than frivolous things.

Edward would constantly ask if you were okay, if you were happy and your answer was always yes. That would not stop him from going above and beyond for you. He promised you that one day he would become rich and you both wouldn’t have to live the way you were anymore. None of that mattered to you, though, but Edward made it his lifelong goal.

There were times when his quest for endless riches led him to do questionable things, things that made you angry and worried. Those were the times when you would hide away and pray to whoever was listening for his safe return. Sometimes he came back all smiles, other times he came back so angry that you would steer clear of him though you knew he would never hurt you.

Of course, things couldn’t be bright and happy all the time and you two shouted and fought, but you never gave up. There was good in Edward – you only wished he could see it in himself.

* * *

You sat in the quaint little house that he had built for you with help from his crew and waited for him to come to dinner. You never got your hopes up when he went away but that didn’t stop you from getting angry. Having a quiet dinner with him was so rare so you cherished those moments, but it didn’t look like you would be having one of those moments tonight.

You were scared, of course. You were worried. Edward had survived everything the world had thrown at him so far, but no one lived forever. You shook that thought from your head and blew out the candle on the table.

_He’d better not be off getting drunk,_ you thought to yourself. Maybe he was on the Jackdaw and got distracted. Maybe he fell asleep somewhere. You sighed and wrapped a shawl around your shoulders before stepping out into the warm, Caribbean night. Right away, your ears picked up music playing from far off, probably at one of the mansions. There were always dances going on in high society from what you remembered.

That was something you missed from your past life – the dances. You didn’t always like the dresses, but after a few moments of dancing you almost forgot that you were nearly suffocating in a corset. Your father had always called you his favorite dance partner and he always saved a dance for you at the end of the night. You smiled to yourself as you remembered those days.

As you make your way to the harbor, you admire all the beautiful dresses you see the women wearing. No doubt they were uncomfortable but it was worth it for a night of splendor and fun. You looked down at the simple, worn dress you were wearing and smiled – you could be wearing rags and Edward would still think you were beautiful.

You spotted the Jackdaw and made your way over the docks to it.

“You look lovely tonight, miss!” A friendly voice calls out as you get closer.

“Oh Adé, you’re just saying that to be nice. Look at me, I’m a mess! Especially compared to all the beautiful dresses I’ve seen tonight.”

He offers his hand to help you on to the deck, “You look fine to me, miss.” He hesitates for a moment and you sense that he’s figured out why you’ve come.

“Have you seen my dear old Captain? He was supposed to join me for dinner tonight, but he never showed.” You tried not to sound too disappointed but you were.

“I thought he was with you…b-but I’m sure he’s fine. Probably got caught up.” Adé flashes you a lovely smile and nods to reassure you.

“Yes, I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll wait for him here. If he goes to the house and sees that I’m not there, he’ll know where to find me.” You wrap your shawl tighter around yourself; it was cooler on the water.

“Well, if you need me I’ll be below deck,” he says quietly. “And try not to get too down, miss. I’m sure Edward will find you soon.” He places a gentle hand on your shoulder and walks away leaving you with the water splashing against the boat and creaking wood as your only company.

The wind carried the music to you again and you begin to hum and sway. You close your eyes and start to waltz, imagining yourself in a ballroom – remembering the placement of your hands, the steps, the tilt of your head, everything. You were so lost in your lonely dance that you didn’t hear the footsteps approaching. You didn’t know that you were being watched and that he was admiring your every move.

When he steps in and places one hand in yours and the other on your back just under your shoulder, you gasp and open your eyes.

“May I have this dance?” Edward asks.

“Edward, you scared me!” You start to pull away. “Where have you been?”

He pulls you close again and blinks a few times before answering, “I’ll answer that in due time. You haven’t answered my question though…may I have this dance?”

“You don’t dance, Edward. Don’t tease me like that.” You truly believed he was making fun of you until he takes your hand again and places his hand on your back and begins to move. You automatically move with him although your taken by surprise. “Edward, you never told me you could dance…”

“You never asked,” he answers with a smile, not faltering even once. The ship was rocking side to side from the waves, but the only movement you felt was the gentle push and pull of the dance. You didn’t have to close your eyes; you didn’t have to imagine yourself in a ballroom. The deck of the Jackdaw was your dancefloor and the moon and stars were your chandeliers.

Edward didn’t stop even after you couldn’t hear the music anymore. You look into his eyes and laugh lightly, “Are you going to tell me what kept you from dinner?”

“Well, you see…,” he continues to dance and you’re happy for it – you never want him to stop. “…There is something I want to ask you but I get nervous just thinking about it.”

“I doubt you can surprise me any more than you have tonight, Captain,” you tease.

He chuckles, “That’s where I think you’re wrong, lass.”

“Just ask me, Edward…you’re making me nervous.” You still hadn’t stopped dancing but that was good because it was distracting you.

“I want you to marry me.”

Your steps falter first and Edward must hold you close to keep you from falling over. “E-Edward…”

“I-I mean…will ya, lass? Will you marry me?” He considers your face for a moment before looking away. You could only imagine what your face looks like.

You’re almost speechless but one word leaves your mouth – a word that will never be as important as it will be tonight: “Yes.”

Edwards turns his head to you again and you swear you can see wetness on his cheeks in the moonlight. “Did you say…”

“Yes. I said yes, Edward. I’ll be your wife.” You squeal as he lifts you up and spins you. He puts you down eventually and kisses you. “Are there any other surprises, sir?”

“Actually…” He starts digging around in his coat and pulls out a simple gold band. “I know it’s not much but…” He places it on your finger and you have to stop yourself from bursting into tears.

“It’s beautiful. I love it. I love you.” You look at the ring then back at Edward. “Dance with me again?”

He nods but before you start dancing, he looks over his shoulder, “You can come out now, Adé. It is done…though I’m sure you heard everything.”

“Had to make sure you went through with it. If you had let this one go, I would kill you myself Kenway.” He slaps Edward on the back then hugs you.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” you ask Adé.

He shrugs, “He made me keep it a secret and for good reason.”

“I’ll forgive you this time.” He laughs and you turn to Edward, “And you…you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps. Now, where were we?” he asks.

“I believe you owe me another dance, Mr. Kenway.”

“I will gladly dance with you this day and all the days of my life, “ _Mrs._ Kenway.” He kisses you before taking you into his arms and dancing with you again.

You didn’t need a fancy dress, a ballroom, or a stuffy dance partner. You had the Jackdaw, the stars, a ballroom dancing pirate, and a ring on your finger – and those things, this _man_ meant more to you than all the riches in the world.


	31. Snow Day - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow day with Jacob  
> Oh and you're preggers

It rarely snowed in London, but when it did some people would panic while others would go out and enjoy every minute of it. You were of the latter and on this day, you had reason to celebrate. You woke to find at least two inches of snow covering the ground outside your house and you squealed happily.

“What? What? What is it?!” Jacob called, running from the bedroom still half asleep. “Are you all right?” He found you though his eyes appeared to be closed.

“I’m fine, Jacob,” you say rubbing your stomach gently. “We’re fine.”

“What are you squealing for then?”

“It snowed!” You squeal again and Jacob looks at you indifferently. “What?”

“Snow is nothing but an inconvenience…and you should be under some blankets keeping warm.” He eyes your growing stomach warily.

You roll your eyes and turn to the window, “I’m fine. I’m warm enough.” Hugging yourself, you move closer to the window and soon feel a heavy weight drape over your shoulders. Jacob had gone and covered you with a blanket anyway.

“Just in case,” he says standing behind you, his hands on your shoulders. “What is so fascinating about snow for you?”

“I don’t know. I just think it makes everything look beautiful for a little while.” You lean some of your weight against him and he kisses the top of your head.

“Yeah, until it turns to dirty slush and just makes a mess of things.”

You groan and push away from him, “You’re no fun.”

“ _I’m_ no fun? Well, I take offence to that…”

“It’s such a shame our child will have a papa that won’t want to play in the snow with him…or _her…_ ” You were teasing but every time you brought up the baby Jacob overreacted.

“Don’t say that…he or she can hear you.” He leans down to your stomach, “I am loads of fun, I am. It’s why your mum fell in love with me in the first place.”

“Is that so?” you ask putting your hands on your hips.

“It is and I’ll show you!” He grabs his coat and walks to the door.

“Jacob, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to remind you just how much fun I can be.” With that, he swings open the door and runs out into the snow.

“You really shouldn’t run!” you call to him but he’s lost in the moment. “Be careful, darling!”

He kicks some snow up and laughs, “See? I am fun. I am–” He spins and before you know it, he’s falling to the ground. You gasp and are about to run to him when he holds up his hand, stopping you. “I’m fine,” he grunts getting up slowly and brushing himself off.”

You couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up and out. “Are…you…o…kay?” you ask while laughing. “I-I’m sorry.”

“You’re laughing at me?” He bends down and picks up some snow, forming it into a ball with both of his hands.

“ _Jacob…_ ” You become serious quickly and shake your head at him. “Don’t you dare…” The snowball comes flying towards you but you move out of the way just in time. “I can’t believe you! Throwing a snowball at the woman carrying your child.” You turn angrily then grab your stomach, placing your hand on the railing for support.

Just as you expected, Jacob rushes to you and holds you at arm’s length to check you over. “What is it? Are you in pain? Is it time?” You could see the panic in his eyes dissipate when you shook your head. “Let’s get you inside.”

“Alright…” You watch him walk to the door and that’s when you hit him with the snow you had picked up when you grab the railing. It hit him perfectly on the back of his head and you were sure some had dripped into his coat and down his back.

He turns to you slowly but his face is giving nothing away. “What a dirty trick…waiting until my back was turned.” You shrug and he smiles, holding the door open for you to step inside.

“You’re not upset with me, are you?”

“No, of course not, love. Go sit and I’ll make a fire.” He winks at you and you walk over to the sofa, lowering yourself onto it with a groan.

Jacob makes the fire and sits beside you, wrapping his arm around you and bringing you close. “I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?” you ask worriedly.

“Not at all…it was quite cold though,” he admits and you laugh, making him turn to you. “Is that funny to you?” You shake your head and try to stifle your laugh. “I think it is,” he says and pokes your side making you squeal.

“Jacob…” you warn but he pokes you again and you try to move away. Soon he’s over you, tickling you relentlessly until you can barely breathe. When you catch your breath again, you sit up and frown at him, “That was evil…”

“And hitting me on the back of the head with a snowball wasn’t?”

“Fair point, Mr. Frye. Fair point.” You rest your legs across his lap and he leans down to nuzzle your tummy. You run your fingers through his hair and he sighs.

“You still think I’m fun, right?” he asks.

“Oh Jacob, of course I do. You’re fun and wonderful and amazing and handsome. You’re more than I could ask for and you’re going to be the perfect father.” You had a feeling that was what he wanted to hear, what he _needed_ to hear. It wasn’t just something you were saying to make him feel better – you really meant. There was no other man you’d rather be having this child with.

“I really do hope so. I want to be the best father I can be.” He kisses your stomach and sits up. He was never one for long, serious conversations. “Your legs are freezing, love.”

“Yes, you should make us some tea.”

“Oh, but I am injured!” He rubs his lower back with a feigned grimace. You move to get up but he stops you right away. “I’m only kidding, love. Tea it is.” He kisses your stomach once more then stands to walk to the kitchen. You didn’t like leaving him in the kitchen on his own but it was only tea so you were sure everything would be fine.

He comes back with two cups of tea and sugar, mixing yours for you. “Here you are, my love.” He hands you the cup, “The only thing I’m good at making.”

You take a sip of tea then look down at your stomach, “I wouldn’t say the _only_ thing.” You giggle and he turns to you in shock.

“You little minx.” He shakes his head but smiles.

“Would you have me any other way?” you ask.

“No, I love you just the way you are. And I love _you_ ,” he says to your stomach.

“We love you too, Jacob.”


	32. Compromise - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob sees you all dressed up for a mission and gets jealous thinking about you dancing and flirting with other men

She was, by far, the prettiest woman Jacob had ever laid eyes on in his two decades of life. He saw her every day, he _had_ to since they were working together. How he longed to tell her how he felt but there was always a voice in the back of his head repeating: _“Don’t allow personal feelings to compromise the mission.”_

So he didn’t but it was not as easy as it sounded. He had to watch her flirt and laugh with other men. It would have given him great joy to come over and wrap his arm around her and watch the men slowly lose confidence when they realized she was his. It was all a dream though – a dream that would never come true.

“Jacob!” Her voice comes to him and she’s looking at him, one eyebrow raised. “Are you okay? I’ve only been calling your name for the past two minutes.”

“Yes, yes…I’m fine,” he clears his throat, “What do you need?”

“I need to know if you’re okay with me doing this part on my own.” She looks at him nervously but still stood confidently. She was ready and Jacob knew that, but he just didn’t want to let her out of his sight. There was a chance of her getting hurt and he wouldn’t be there to help her. There was something else that bothered him about all this as well…

This mission required her sneaking into a fancy party which meant she would have to dress up and _he would not be there with her_. She was beautiful and lovely in everything she wore. She didn’t drown herself in perfume, corsets weren’t her thing, and she was always more comfortable in breeches – Jacob learned these things about her over the few months they had been working together. He looked up at her now and smiled at the way a few stray, curly hairs always hung in her face so that she would have to blow them away every few minutes. There was a bruise on her cheek but that didn’t take away from her beauty at all, if anything, it only amplified it.

Jacob had no idea what this dress would look like – Evie was taking care of all that, but he knew he didn’t like the idea of her looking a certain way for the whole of high society to see. What if some well-to-do bloke sweeps her off her feet tonight? He might as well say goodbye to her tonight.

“Jacob? Are you sure you’re feeling well?” She looks at him, concerned. “Look, if you don’t want me to go, I won’t.” She shrugs and smiles at him instantly putting a smile on his face.

“I’m quite all right and…I’m okay with you going tonight.” He winks at her and he can see her face light up. “Don’t have too much fun without me,” he jokes but was also completely serious.

Jacob knew he had no claim on her and that she could talk to whoever she damn well please but that didn’t mean he was okay with it. He would never be okay with it. _Why don’t you tell her then?_ He couldn’t possibly without ruining this partnership they had. She probably didn’t even feel the same way. Not once had she shown that she fancied him in any way. He watched as she walked away to go see Evie with a little bounce in her step. His shoulders sagged and he sighed…he felt like a lost puppy.

* * *

The sun had set and she would be off any minute. Jacob was trying his best to avoid seeing her off in any way. If he had seen her in that dress, well, there would be no telling what he would do. Most likely he would stand there and stare like he’d never seen a woman in a dress before, but it would also bring that jealousy back to the surface. Just then, he heard footsteps and looked down at a book to make it look as though he was doing something and not feeling sorry for himself.

“She’s ready to go and she looks beautiful. Do you want to see her off with me?” Evie asks excitedly. She was only happy because she wasn’t the one wearing the corset.

Jacob shook his head and look up from the book, “No, no. You seem to have it under control. I’ll see her when she gets back. Tell her to enjoy herself for me.” He forces a smile and Evie squints but doesn’t say anything. Looking back down at the book, Jacob waits to hear the receding footsteps before standing and walking away.

_But don’t enjoy yourself too much…_

* * *

Jacob finds himself at the pub with a few other men also probably trying to drown out their problems. He is surrounded by women throwing themselves at him but he can only think of one person.

“I should have gone with her,” he says angrily into his cup.

_Personal feelings…personal feelings…personal feelings…_

He slams his fist on the table then covers his face with his hands. He had to think of something that would cheer him up.

She would be back soon and this would all be behind him.

_Yes, but she still won’t know how you feel about her. And what if she finds some fellow at the party and runs off with him? What will you do then?_

He sighs and sits back, eyes closed with his head against the wall. There was no telling how long he had been sitting there, but it was long enough to put him to sleep.

* * *

Loud cheering and whistles woke him up and he shamed himself for falling asleep at a pub.

What was everyone cheering about and why was everyone staring at the entrance as though the Queen herself was about to walk in? He stood to find out and almost gasped out loud when he saw her. She might as well be royalty with the way she looked tonight. Jacob was staring and he couldn’t look away – _he didn’t want to._

She had everyone’s attention and his jaw wasn’t the only one on the floor. He watched as she made her way past the men ogling her and the women admiring her to get to _him._

“Good evening, Mr. Frye,” she said as he still stood there, mouth agape. Her hair was done up beautifully with the cute strands that could not be contained still hanging in her eyes and framing her face. The dress fit her perfectly and the dark blue color was perfect against her skin.

He finally cleared his throat and smoothed his hair back, feeling like peasant in front of her. “Good evening. I take it tonight was successful?” he asks trying not to stare any more than he already was.

“Yes but…,” she nods then looks down at her hands; this wasn’t her usual confident behavior. “There is one thing that would make tonight a complete success for me.”

“And what’s that?”

“Would you dance with me, Jacob?” She has a hard time meeting his eye but finally does and he’s almost struck speechless.

“I, uh, well…didn’t you dance enough tonight with all those…high class gits?” His jealousy was most certainly showing now. Her face falls and he hoped he hadn’t put her off. “I just mean that…you can pick any other man in this room…

“That may be but I am asking _you_.” She points at him, “You’re the one I want to dance with, Jacob. You’re the only one I’d really enjoy dancing with to be honest…”

Suddenly, the fiddler begins playing but it’s a softer tune and she looks at him expectantly. He pulls her out to the middle of the floor and everyone makes room. “Shall we?” He asks, holding his hand out to her. When she takes it, all his jealousy drops away and is replaced by happiness. She wants to dance with _him._ She came here to be with _him_.

“You look beautiful,” he tells her and she looks up to him as they slowly start moving to the music.

“Thank you though I have to say it’s not all that comfortable.” She laughs and it’s the most wonderful sound he’s ever heard.

“Well, hopefully after tonight you won’t have to wear it again unless you want to, of course.”

“I think I’ll stick to my usual outfits.” He spins her. “I’d be more comfortable,” she adds.

“And just as beautiful.”

He wasn’t sure when the music had stopped nor did he care. He wanted this moment to last forever – her looking into his eyes as though he was the only man in the world, the way her hand felt in his, the way she fit perfectly against him. If this is what compromising the mission felt like, then he would gladly accept his fate this day and all the days to come.


	33. His True Love - Edward Kenway x Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how angry he got you, something always pulled you back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was influenced by an amazing work of art I saw on tumblr -- especially the sexy scene hehe

Edward was due back today and you couldn’t be happier; it had been a year since you last saw him. You couldn’t wait to wrap your arms around him, hold him, kiss him, make love to him – everything was long overdue. You put on the red dress that he loved on you and made your way to the harbor practically floating the whole way.

The hoots and whistles didn’t bother or distract you at all; you only had one thing on your mind and that was getting to Edward as quickly as you could. You spotted the Jackdaw easily and ran the rest of the way only to find the ship empty except for a few crew members who were either sleeping or passed out from drinking.

“Well, hello there,” came a familiar voice.

You turn to find Adéwalé smiling brightly at you and you immediately smile back. “Adé!” He wraps his arms around you and lifts you off the ground easily. “It’s great to see you, too,” you chuckle.

“It’s been too long, miss,” he says putting you down gently and getting a good look at you. “Edward must have loved seeing you in that dress. I would have thought you two would have been holed up in the house for at least a week. What are you doing down here?”

You squint and tilt your head, “Edward hasn’t come to see me yet. How long have you all been back?” you ask suspiciously now.

Adéwalé hesitates, not wanting to upset you, “I-I’m sure he just went to the tavern to drink with the crew and lost track of time. I’m sure he’ll come to see you soon…”

“I think I’ll go see him instead and box his ears for choosing to drink with his men instead of spend time with me,” you joke. Adé smiles but it’s forced. “What is it?” you ask.

“I don’t think Edward would like you goin’ down to the tavern…dressed like _that_.” He nods to you.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Edward will be there so I doubt anyone will want to start any trouble. I’ll see you soon, Adé!” You wave and turn, making your way down the dirt road to the tavern. As you get closer you hear a cheer of ‘Kenway, Kenway!’ and you shake your head. “Of course…”

It’s crowded and noisy in the tavern but you push your way through the men to get to Edward who was the center of attention, of course. You see his blond hair first and smile and just as you’re about to call out to him, you notice the woman sitting in his lap and your smile disappears. He’s all smiles but you feel your world crumbling around you. You’re seeing red and all you want to do is attack that _woman_ hanging all over him.

“Alright, lads, one more drink and then I have to go,” Edward says and the men groan sadly. “Alright, maybe three more drinks!” And now the men are cheering again.

“Why would you want to leave, Captain? You have everything you need right here!” one man says and the other men laugh and agree.

“Not everything,” he says. “I’m missing one thing…” The woman in his lap wraps her arms around his neck and you’ve had enough of it…

“What are you missing?!” A man asks.

“His wife!” You call out loudly, _angrily_ with tears finally spilling over. You didn’t think you were loud enough to hear but all went quiet and Edward’s eyes widened slightly. He stands quickly, nearly pushing the woman on him onto the floor. “His _wife,_ ” you repeat sadly, turning away before the entire tavern saw you crying.

You push and shove your way through the crowd again to find the exit. It was too hot in there all the sudden and you needed to get out, you needed to get away from him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Wait, lass! _Wait_!” He shouts, grabbing your wrist which you snatch away as if his touched burned.

“Leave me alone.”

“I will not,” he huffs. “Would you just listen to me!”

“No. Go talk to that whore that was all over you in there. I’m sure she’ll listen.” You continue walking and Edward tries to keep up. You couldn’t even look at him right now.

“Are you really upset about that?” he asks and you stop to look at him as if he’s lost his mind. “I…”

“A year, Edward. A _year_ I waited for you and this is how you thank me?! I should have been the first person you wanted to see yet I find you drinking with another woman on your lap…”

“Nothing happened! I had a few drinks and she got a little friendly…it was only a bit of fun.” He really didn’t see anything wrong with this.

“And if I hadn’t walked in when I did? What then, Edward?” It was a rhetorical question but he looked as though he was ready to answer. “Just go please. I can’t stand the sight of you right now.”

“You really think I would have cheated on you?” he asks, defeated.

“Well, you _are_ a pirate…”

“Yet you fell in love with me.” He reaches up to touch your cheek and you move away.

“Maybe I was wrong to,” you say and you knew it was too late to take it back.

“What are you saying, lass?”

“I’m saying…I don’t want to see you right now, Edward Kenway. Go back to your crew, go back to your drink, do whatever you want. Just stay away from me.” You look at him once more before walking away and trying to ignore whatever he is yelling at you.

“Maybe I will take that woman up on her offer!” he shouts behind you.

“Go on then. She can have you!” you shout back, your voice cracking slightly as you begin to cry again. “Good riddance,” you whisper to yourself.

* * *

You tossed and turned in bed that night constantly thinking of Edward with that woman – him doing all the things he’s done to you…to her. He should be next to you right now, holding you, kissing you, touching you…

All you could do was cry. _No,_ you thought, _I can get even_. It was childish and immature but two could play this game. You wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. Show him how it felt to see another person all over the one you loved.

You were finally able to fall asleep…with a devious smile on your face, of course; tomorrow night would be quite interesting.

* * *

You wake the next day and roll over expecting Edward to be there but then you remember everything that happened and you sit up, throwing the blanket off angrily. If he was here, you would be making breakfast for him right now, then you would take a bath together and spend the rest of the day in bed. Now that he wasn’t here, well, you weren’t sure what to do with yourself during the day.

You ate a quiet breakfast, cleaned up a bit then sat down to read a book. That eventually put you to sleep and by the time you woke up again, the sun was setting. You rub the sleep from your eyes and walk to your bedroom, putting on the red dress again and smiling to yourself.

* * *

The tavern was lively again and you made sure you fit right in – flirting, drinking, singing songs. You were going to enjoy yourself as much as Edward had last night. After a few drinks, a man pulls you out onto the floor to dance and you laugh as you both trip over each other’s feet. He spins and spins you until you hear an angry voice from somewhere in the small room.

“Get off my wife!” Edward growls. He pushes his way to the front of the crowd around you and glares at the man first then at you. “Now!” The man scurries away with his tail between his legs leaving you standing there having a glaring contest with your husband.

“Hello, Captain Kenway. Care to dance?” you ask teasingly.

“I don’t want to bloody dance! I want my _wife_ to come home with me now or I’ll carry ya,” he says. A few people around you laugh but you knew he was completely serious.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Kenway.” You turn away from him and walk back to your seat, grabbing your drink.

He’s at your side and still glaring at you as you take a drink. “We’re going. Now.” He makes a grab for your arm and you pull away.

“You can leave if you like. I’m staying right here…”

“I’ll be damned if you do!” He makes a grab for you again but you’re a little too fast for him and he stumbles a little.

“Ha! Try again, Captain.”

He was angry now. _Furious_. The way he spoke to you scared you even more because he was so calm. “Fine, lass. If that is how you want it, I’ll leave you be.” He smiles at you and nods before walking away.

“Finally!” you yell at him but he doesn’t acknowledge you.

After a few more drinks, everything around you seems too close and the tavern too loud. Your corset felt a little too tight and… _air_ , you needed air. You push past a few people not caring about the glares you receive here and there. When you make it out side, you take a deep breath and feel unshed tears stinging your eyes.

What were you thinking? This wasn’t the way you went about things. You had let your anger blind you and now what? Edward disappeared and here you stood…alone and upset. _No_ , your brain tells you, _you had every right to be upset and you need to confront him, the bastard._ You straighten up and wipe the tears that had fallen without you even realizing. Yes. Confronting him was the best way to fix things…

…right?

You begin to walk without any idea of where you wanted to go but your heart knew where you needed to be. Standing on the dock, staring up at the Jackdaw, you thought you might have found Edward here but the deck was empty and the ship creaked silently against the waves. Your feet carried you up on deck where you sat on a barrel and closed your eyes, listening to the water. You thought and thought and thought…

Back to when you first met Edward. Things were never simple for you two but back then things seemed…different. You were afraid you were growing apart and the little fight you two had last night didn’t help. Why were you both so stubborn? Perhaps that’s why you fell in love with each other…but what if was also your downfall.

“What’s got you frowinin’ so?” Edward asks suddenly, startling you.

You open your eyes and stare at him, “I think you already know the answer to that, Kenway.”

“I really wish you would stop calling me that…”

“It’s your name, isn’t it?” You were being childish but it really didn’t matter at the moment.

“Damn it, lass, how long are you goin’ to be like this?” he says in a huff, putting his hands on his hips.

“How dare you even ask me that? You do remember what you did, don’t you? Or do I have to remind you that you had some whore sitting in your lap while your _wife_ waited for you at home!” You stand up and walk over to him. “You do that again and I may just get tired of waiting…”

His eyes widen then he squints, “What are you saying?”

“Figure it out,” you spit before turning to walk away from him. He grabs you and pulls you back over to him. “Let me go, Kenway!” You pull away from him but he has a strong grip on you. “I hate you!” you shout without thinking.

“Yeah, well, I love you and that’s never gonna change. You hear me? I love _you_!” His grip on you loosens but you don’t move away. “I’m an idiot, okay? But I swear to you nothing happened. Even if you hadn’t walked in when you did…”

Your back was to him and you were crying now, “I hate you,” you repeat quietly.

“Look at me and say that if you really mean it.”

You turn to him, “I…”

“You what? Say it.” He moves closer to you and you are surrounded by a scent, or rather a motley of scents, that were purely _him_. Leather, rum, gunpowder, the sea – the smells you had come to love and the ones you had missed for the year he was away.

“I…hate –” Before you can finish your sentence, he crushes his lips against yours and groans. You pull away, trying to act like you didn’t enjoy it, “Kenway!”

“Stop calling me that!” he growls before claiming your lips again and lifting you off the deck. There was no getting away now though you thrashed as he carried you into the Captain’s cabin. He sits you down on top of one of the tables, knocking things onto the floor in the process. Your dress is hiked up to your thighs now and he looks at your greedily, breathing heavily. You move to fix your dress but he stops you quickly, voice husky, “Don’t move…” Your hands are back at your sides quickly and all is silent.

You lean back a little and your hand brushes against a bottle of rum which you pick up and bring to your lips to drink. Edward is undressing, eyes never leaving you and you feel the fire inside of you burn even hotter. You were supposed to be mad at him but this…this was just unfair.

He stood in front of you shirtless now, the light shining on him making his tattoos stand out against his tan skin. He removes the ribbon from his hair and it falls to his neck. You can’t stop the breathy moan that leaves your mouth and he smirks at you. “See something you like?”

“Not at all, _Kenway_.” You’re able to take only one more swig from the bottle before he moves in front of you and snatches it away. “I was drinking that.”

He drops it onto the floor, “That’s too bad, Mrs. Kenway.” Then he’s between your legs and he’s kissing you like you were the only thing keeping him alive. You let your head fall back as he leaves light kisses on your chin and moves to your neck, leaving wet, open mouth kisses. He sucks a few times and you know you’ll have marks by tomorrow. He loved marking you, it was like he was making you his for the first time though everyone already knew who your heart belonged to.

“ _Edward_ ,” you moan, wrapping one arm around his neck and using the other to keep you upright.

“That’s better,” he mumbles against your neck, biting and sucking again. You can feel your dress falling off your shoulders and the only thing keep you from being fully revealed to him is the corset. You giggle as he kisses lower and lifts one of your legs so you can wrap it around him. Your other leg joins the other and you lock your ankles around him. You can feel the heat from his hands even through your leather boots. “Still hate me, lass?”

“Yes,” you lie.

“Wrong answer.” His hands press against your back searching for the laces to your corset. He pulls and pulls but eventually gets too frustrated. The dagger shines in the light as he holds it in front of him then behind you.

“Careful,” you breathe.

“I’m an expert,” he says cutting the laces away one by one. Before you know it, the corset is loose and he’s pulling it away with a growl. He tosses it behind him and stabs the dagger into the table. “Where was I?” he asks rhetorically. The top half of your dress falls more and more until your breasts are bared to him. “There,” he says. His lips were like fire against your skin and it burned so good. He moves down to your breasts and begins teasing your nipples, one with his fingers and the other with his mouth. The sensation has you bucking against him which only urges him on.

You can feel the effect you have on him against your core and you smile to yourself. “Miss me, did you Kenway?” you ask as you reach down between your bodies to rub him through his breeches. He pushes himself against your hand and bites your nipple causing you to cry out.

“You don’t want to tease me, love,” he warns. “You’ll lose that game.”

You only smile and squeeze his hardness. His eyes roll back and he groans. “Will I?”

He looks down at your hand and moves his hips in tandem with your rubbing, “A-aye,” he says weakly. “ _Christ!_ ” He pulls your hand away and looks into your eyes as one of his hands trails up your thigh. “You’ll lose…you want to know why?”

You nod and watch his hand disappear under your dress. “Why?”

“I never lose,” he says confidently as his fingers brush against your panties making you moan and push against his fingers. “See?” A firmer touch has your head rolling back and your hips bucking. He tears your panties away with a growl and gets on his knees. You gasp as he pulls you to the edge of the table and settles his head between your legs. A wink is all you get before he drags his tongue slowly up your slit.  If he wasn’t holding your hips you probably would have bucked yourself off the table.

“Edward, _please!_ ” You put one hand in his hair, holding him in place.

“Please what?” he asks before flicking his tongue against your clit one, two, three times.

“Fuck!” you cry out, pulling his hair tightly. You don’t think you can take much more of this but Edward was always one for pushing the limits. He slides a finger into you as he sucks on your clit and the pleasure is overwhelming. When he slides another finger in, you see stars and your arm is no longer able to hold you up. You come as you fall flat on your back against the table, your hand pushing more things off onto the floor then moving to his head. “I…I…”

Edward stands, untying his breeches then letting them fall to his ankles. “You what?” he asks leaning over you and lifting your legs so you can wrap them around his waist again. “You love me, don’t you?”

You nod then gasp when you feel his cock nudging against your entrance.

“I can’t hear you, Mrs. Kenway,” he whispers in your ear.

“Yes, yes I love you!”

“I know you do…and I love you,” he tells you as he thrusts into you roughly. You both moan and you writhe against him, not wanting him to stop. “I don’t want anyone but you…”

“Oh God, Edward,” you moan, “I know…I know. Please don’t stop,” you beg and he doesn’t. He builds up a brutal but pleasurable rhythm, your breasts bouncing with every thrust.

He places a hand under your chin then traces your lips with your thumb. You open your mouth and take his finger into your mouth sucking eagerly. “Fuck,” he says through gritted teeth, pounding into you relentlessly. He pulls his finger away then his hand is around your throat squeezing slightly. “I’m sorry,” he groans. “Please…,” he thrusts into you and pulls out almost entirely, “Forgive…” he repeats the same action, “Me.”

“I forgive you, Edward!” Just to show that you might still be a little mad at him, you rake your nails down his chest and he hisses. You smile at the angry, red marks you leave…some of them bleeding. He looks down at the marks too then back at you and slams into you hitting a spot that has you arching your back. He does this over and over again until you feel that same, unmistakable feeling. When his finger scrapes against your clit, you scream then whimper as you come. He can feel your walls squeezing him and he groans loudly.

“I missed you so much. I missed _this_.” He continues fucking you and you find the strength to sit up and meet him thrust for thrust.

“I love you, Edward…I love you so fucking much.” You pull him to you and kiss him. When you bite his lip, he moans and curses loudly.

“I love you more,” he says as his thrusts become sloppy and uneven. “You want it?” he asks.

“Yes…Captain. Come for me.” You continue to meet his thrusts until he falters, pushing you back down and forcing your legs further apart. He lets out a long groan and something that sounds like a sob at the end of it. You can feel him filling you and it feels like it’s never going to stop. His hips continue thrusting weakly and he whimpers as he finally finishes. His body twitches slightly as he nearly collapses on top of you.

He attempts to speak but his voice cracks at first and you giggle. “What’s so funny?” he says breathlessly.

“Nothing.” You wrap your arms around him and he lays his head on your chest still not wanting to pull out of you.

“You feel so good, lass. I want to stay like this forever.” He’s starting to breathe normally again and you wriggle under him making him hiss from oversensitivity. “Bed?” he asks and you nod. He finally pulls out of you and groans. “I would carry ya but I’m afraid I’ll drop you since you’ve taken all my strength.” He pulls his breeches up from around his ankles and helps you down from the table. His fingers lace with yours as he pulls you along to the bed.

“I didn’t mean what I said before,” you tell him as he pulls you into his arms and against his chest.

“Which part?”

“When I said I hated you. I could never hate you, Edward. I love you.” You reach up and touch his face and he leans into it.

“And I you. You know that I would never…lay with another woman, don’t you? I may be a pirate but even we have a code, even we have some _honor…_ even if it is a bit different from other ideas of honor.” He plays with your hair and you close your eyes.

“I know. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“I’ll never leave you completely,” he says. “I’ll always be right here even when I’m gone.” He touches your chest where your heart is. “And you’ll always be in mine.”

“I didn’t know there were romantic pirates,” you tease.

“I’m the only one there is so you’re lucky to have me.” You both laugh then kiss and you sigh happily.

Edward was your one true love and you were his. As he slept peacefully next to you, you watched him. Yes, he was a pirate and his first love would always be the sea but you were his _true_ love…even the sea knew that – for it always brought him back to you.


	34. A Long and Happy Life - Edward Kenway x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy piece I wrote for the Captain's birthday on the 10th!

He was standing, hunched over a table with maps and charts scattered all over when the men first brought you to him.

“Found this one trying to sneak onboard, Captain,” the man holding your arm says.

“Then throw him overboard and stop wasting my time,” the Captain responds rather agitatedly, smoothing back his blond hair without looking up.

“We thought you’d like to… _search_ this one yourself,” another man says, a sinister smile on his face.

“What are you on about?” The Captain asks finally looking up from whatever was frustrating him looking as if he was ready to kill everyone in there…until he laid eyes on you. “Is this some kind of joke, men? Trying to get a rise out of me _today_ out of all days?”

“No, sir, not at all. We really did catch her climbing onboard while we were loading up the cargo. We just thought maybe you’d want to have a little fun before we got rid of her.” The man squeezes your arm tighter at this and you wince.

“What were you trying to do, lass?” He looks you up and down with the bluest eyes you had ever seen.

“I was…I was trying to hide,” you admit sounding smaller than you wanted to.

“Hide? From who?” He looks at you but you look away then down, ashamed. “Men, leave us,” the Captain commands then you two are alone. “Well?”

“M-my husband.” You flinch when Edward takes a step towards you; you were sure he was going to kill you. “I’ll leave right now just please don’t kill me. I know it was stupid of me to try and sneak onto a pirate ship but…”

He chuckles, “I’m not going to kill you especially since I don’t even know your name, your story.”

You tell him your name still unable to look him in the eye. “And you, Captain? What is your name?”

“Why do you need to know?” he asks, grinning playfully trying to lighten the mood.

You finally look him in the eye, “So I can thank you properly, Captain…?”

“Kenway. Edward Kenway.”

“Well, I thank you Captain Edward Kenway. I’ll be on my way now.” You turn to leave but a gentle grip on your arm stops you.

“Before you go, I want to know your story. Why are you hiding from your husband?” He looks at you with something akin to concern on his face but could you trust this man – this _pirate_?

“I don’t love him,” you blurt out, “…and he doesn’t love me. He just wants to own me. All I am to him is property and I don’t want to be treated like that anymore.”

“So you sneak onto a _pirate_ ship?” He crosses his arm over his chest and tilts his head. When he put it that way, it sounded silly.

“Well, I knew he wouldn’t find me here. He would be too afraid to follow me. He is a coward!” you say angrily and Edward’s eyes widen.

“What if it was someone else’s ship you snuck onto? Not all Captains are as…lenient as I am.”

“But I didn’t. I snuck onto your ship, Captain Kenway. Am I safe here?”

“Of course you are, lass, but I’m afraid we don’t have much to offer you – some food, a place to lay your head, that’s about it. The Jackdaw will be docked here for a few days. You’re welcome to stay as long as we’re here…” He wanted to continue but you could tell he wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’ll figure out where to go after, sir. You don’t have to worry about me,” you say with a small smile, turning and walking to the doors that take you on deck.

“Aye, but you see now that I know you and your story, I can’t help but to worry.” His words stop you in your tracks and you turn to him.

“Do you really know me _that_ well already?”

“I know enough to care.”

You nod. “By the way, that ship you’re looking for is docked off the coast of Havana,” you jut your chin towards his table. “Will be there for a few weeks…” You leave him with a look of astonishment and wonder on his face.

* * *

You were introduced to a kind man named Adéwalé who showed you were you would be sleeping and told you that he would be keeping an eye on you and the other men to make sure you were not bothered.

A little while later, the Captain emerged from is quarters and the men greeted him excitedly.

“In a few days’ time, we will be sailing for Havana. I received some reliable _intel…,”_ at this he looked at you and nodded, “…that that’s where we’ll find what we’re looking for. Until then, enjoy yourselves!” The man cheer and laugh, “But not too much, lads!” The men laugh even louder at that.

You were putting yourself to good use, scrubbing down the deck when the Captain made his way over to you. You stand quickly, smoothing down your clothes, “I just thought I’d earn my keep around here. I thank you again for your kindness, sir.”

“It’s Edward and you don’t have to thank me – you definitely don’t need to be scrubbing the deck…you’re a guest.” You expect him to walk away after that but he pulls you to the side and moves close to you. “How did you know about the ship?”

“My _husband_ is a high-ranking officer in the Navy, I hear a lot from him.” Edward’s eyes widen at this and you shrug. “That is one benefit of my marriage I guess.” You look around before looking at Edward again, “May I ask you something?”

“Of course, I won’t promise any answers though.” He smiles and you can’t help but smile back.

“What’s it about today that’s got you all worked up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when the men brought me in you asked them if they were trying to get a rise of you today out of all days. What’s so special or upsetting about today?” you ask.

He looks at you for a long time. “You’re perceptive, aren’t you?” You shrug again. “Sorry to let you down but there isn’t anything special about today, lass. I was just getting frustrated about finding the ship and all.” He clears his throat and you can tell there’s more but you weren’t getting it out of him right now.

“What would you like me to do? I’m sure you’re not letting me stay here for nothing. You’re a pirate after all,” you joke but when you see the look on his face you wish you can take it back.

“Is that what you think of me?” he asks, his forehead wrinkling.

“N-no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…upset you.”

His face softens and he sighs, “You’re forgiven. If you need anything just let me know.” He nods and walks away. You hope he’s not as upset as you think he is.

* * *

You wrack your brain all night about what could be bothering the Captain _besides_ the fact that you made a joke in bad taste. There was something other than ships on his mind but you couldn’t figure out what it was.

Knocking on his doors gently, you’re met with a gruff ‘Yes?’ and enter warily.

“What is it?” he asks without even looking at you.

“I wanted to apologize again for the slight earlier. It was in bad taste and I’ve no right to say such things especially when you’re upset about other things.” You wring your hands nervously which is only made worse when his eyes find yours.

“You really think I’m upset about that? Lass, I’ve got more pressing matters to worry about first and foremost what I’m going to do with you when I leave in two days.” His words are a bit slurred and you spot the open bottle of rum on his table.

“I’ll be fine. I’m more concerned about you. Are you sure you’re okay, sir?”

“Please, stop calling me _sir_. You make me feel older than I am. My name is Edward. Just Edward.” He closes his eyes for a moment then focuses on you again. “I just wonder…what’s going to happen to her when I leave this life behind? You know, I can’t live this way forever…”

Why was he telling you this? And by her did he mean his ship?

“I’m sure your ship will be fine if you leave _her_ in the right hands. Your quartermaster seems a perfect man for the job.”

“I don’t like thinking about it – the future. It frightens me. Here I am, finding treasures far and wide with nothing to show for it. Do I look happy to you?” He slaps his hands down at his sides. “No, right? Well, I should be. I believed that all this would make me happy.” He looked miserable and it made you feel sorry for him but that wasn’t what he needed right now.

“Looks to me like you still have all the time in the world, Edward.” You flash him a smile and you swear you see his cheeks turn pink. “Maybe there’s a different kind of treasure you should be looking for to make you happy.”

He sighs and sits down heavily with a groan. “I just need this day to be over. I need to be out at sea again. I need… _happiness._ ”

“And you’ll find it. You’re a good man and you deserve to be happy.” You walk over and pick up the now half empty bottle of rum. “Here’s to you, Captain Edward Kenway.” You lift the bottle in the air then drink, enjoying the slight burn and sweet taste of the rum.

He takes the bottle from you and drinks without toasting. “Aye, here’s to me…a sorry excuse for a Captain.”

“Your crew seems to like you well enough and I’ve taken a shining to you as well,” you admit blushing slightly.

“Have you? And what would your husband think of that?” he jokes.

You shrug, “Who cares? He’s probably forgotten me already and it hasn’t even been a day.” You laugh and he watches you, his face lighting up. When you catch your breath again, you place a hand on his shoulder and look him in the eye. “I know how you feel, really I do but things will get better and you will be happy. I know it.”

“How are you so sure?”

“I just am. Now drink up, Captain, and be merry.” You shake him then turn and walk to the doors.

“Thank you,” he says and you stop.

“For what?”

“For listening to me ramble on. For talking to me. I can’t do those things with the crew so…thank you. I may have to keep you around.”

“You enjoy talking to me _that_ much?”

“Aye and maybe I just enjoy you.” The rum had to be getting to him now; he was talking nonsense.

“Captain, you hardly know me,” you say trying to hide the goofy smile on your face.

“First impression is the best, they say and you’ve made quite the impression on me.” You expected a pirate Captain to be harsh and uncaring but Edward was proving you wrong with every word.

“I could say the same about you,” you say before walking to the doors again.

“Think about it, will you? Staying on and seeing how to you take to a life at sea. I could use someone like you,” he confesses. “Maybe you can help me find that happiness I’ve been searching for.”

“I’ll think about it, Captain.” You reach the doors and look back at him once more. You had finally figured out what had been bothering him and though it may seem silly to some, you completely understood his predicament. “Happy birthday, Edward,” you say quietly hoping it didn’t upset him. “You still have a long life ahead of you.”

He shakes his head, smiling, probably wondering how in the hell you figured it out. “A long life full of happiness, you reckon?”

“Oh, I know it.”

With those few words, you had given him the happiest birthday he’s had in a very long time. You left him with a smile on his face and a bottle of rum…and butterflies in his stomach. You left him feeling something he hadn’t felt since his first love – hopeful and happy.

Even pirates deserved that.


	35. Impeccable Timing - Yusuf Tazim x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuf takes care of reader while she is pregnant

You wake feeling queasy again. This was a common occurrence these past few months, but you never quite got used to it. You roll out of bed quietly as not to wake Yusuf – all he would do was panic and there was no reason for it.

The sun hits your face as you rush outside and get rid of everything you ate for dinner last night. Your stomach roiled and the baby stirred.

“Are you going to let me keep any food in there for you, _bebek_?” you ask rubbing your growing tummy gently. The morning sickness had ebbed a bit but it still bothered you. You hear rapid footsteps behind you then panting.

“ _A_ _ᶊkim…a_ _ᶊkim,_ are you okay?” Yusuf asks breathlessly. “I woke up and you were not there…” He pushes your hair away from your face and looks at you concerned.

“I’m fine, Yusuf. Just a little morning sickness.”

“I should make you some tea. Turkish tea…”

“Is good for me. I know,” you finish. You were being snappy again but Yusuf only smiled and led you back into the house. He helped you sit, not letting go until you were fully seated. You sit back and close your eyes while Yusuf scrambles around making tea. The baby kicks suddenly and you sit up, touching your stomach. “Yusuf!”

He runs to you and drops to his knees in front of you. “Are you okay?!” You nod and take his hand, pressing it to your stomach. He looks up at you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he feels it. The kick. He looks at your stomach and sighs contentedly. “So strong,” he says proudly.

“Just like you,” you add making him smile and blush.

“You are the strong one here. Carrying another life inside you is the epitome of strength.” He stares at and rubs your stomach lovingly before laying his head against it. His beard and hair tickle you but you welcome it.

You run your fingers through his hair and he exhales. “ _Koca,_ the tea,” you say sweetly. He laughs that laugh you love so much and sits up, standing with a groan.

“The tea,” he repeats and walks to get it. He rushes back over with two steaming cups of tea. “Be careful it’s hot,” he warns and you giggle at the obvious statement.

Ever since you got pregnant, Yusuf has been overly protective. Not that he didn’t protect you before this, but not it seemed as if everything was a danger to you – cool breeze could get you sick, the water in your bath had to be just right or you could be burned. And you could forget about carrying things. He was also worried about your tripping and falling and no matter how much you reassured him, he hardly let you do anything. Even now he watched at you drank your tea.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” you ask.

“Can’t a man admire his beautiful wife?” he asks in response, making you smile brightly.

When you finish your tea, he takes the cup from you and kisses your forehead. You may complain about his fussing over you, but in all honesty, you couldn’t ask for a more loving and loyal man to call husband. He treated you like a queen, even when you weren’t pregnant, and never left your side any longer than he had to.

You stand up from the chair slowly using the arm to steady yourself.

“ _Tatl_ _ım_!” Yusuf exclaims running to your side, “What are you doing?”

“S-standing up,” you say through a clenched jaw, exerting yourself.

“You should have called for me.”

“Yusuf… you have to let me do things on my own sometimes! Just because I am with child doesn’t mean I can’t do things!” you shout and tears fill your eyes immediately. “I feel useless enough already.” You sob and Yusuf pulls you against him, filling your nostrils with his sandalwood scent.

“Hush now… I am sorry if I make you feel useless. It’s just that I’m so worried. I want to protect you and our baby. I don’t want anything to happen to you… to either of you.” You can hear the worry, the concern in his voice and you know he means well.

“I know, my love. I know. I’m sorry for being so emotional,” you mumble into his neck.

“I know you don’t mean it. That _bebek_ is trouble already and they aren’t even here yet,” he jokes.

“Like someone else I know,” you say and you can hear his breath hitch.

“I am _not_ trouble.” You look up at him and scoff. “Okay, maybe I am, but would you have fallen for me if I wasn’t?”

“Oh, you mean if you hadn’t run into me, knocking my basket out of my hands while running from guards?”

Yusuf chuckles. “I remember that. One look at you and I had forgotten why I was running in the first place.”

“Remember how many times I turned you down before I finally let you treat me to dinner?” You smile at the memory. It had been more romantic than anything anyone had ever done for you. You fell in love with him that night. “That dinner changed my life forever,” you tell him.

“It changed both of our lives…for the better.” He lifts your head so he can kiss you. It’s a little harder for you to reach his mouth now with your stomach in the way but you make it work. You pull away and wince at a sudden pain in your stomach. “Are you okay? It’s not time, is it?” Yusuf asks.

You shake your head, “No. We still have a few weeks left. I just get pains every occasionally, I’m fine.”

“Well, you should get off your feet anyway.” This was one time when you could agree with him. You were tired. It didn’t take much these days. As soon as he puts you to bed, you fall asleep and stay asleep for hours.

* * *

When you wake up, you find Yusuf sitting at the other end of the bed with his head hanging low. “Are you okay, my love?” you ask sleepily. You can see him tense up and he has a hard time turning to face you. “Yusuf, what is it?”

“I…I have to go away for a week or so,” he admits. You knew it would happen. It was expected in his line of ‘work’.

“If it’s only a week then you’ll be back in time for…the baby. Go do what you have to do and come back to me.”

He looks back at you, shaking his head in disbelief. “You are so understanding. I don’t deserve you.” He crawls up the bed so that he can be face-to-face with you. “I can’t leave you when you’re so close. I can’t miss that moment.”

“You won’t miss it. I know it. You have impeccable timing, my darling,” you tease and he finally cracks a smile.

You spend the day in bed with him before saying goodbye later that night. Yusuf went through the trouble of hiring a woman to look after you while he was gone. You should have known he wouldn’t have left without making preparations for you. The only trouble is that the woman is just as worrisome as your husband and won’t allow you to do a thing without her watching you.

* * *

The week goes by quickly and you find yourself on bedrest most of the time. You keep telling yourself that any moment now Yusuf would come running through that door and be at your side, but the next few days go by without a word.

After drying yourself after bathing one day, you look down to see water dripping onto the floor from between your legs. That was strange seeing as how you were completely dry.

…then it hit you. You call for Akila, the woman Yusuf hired, and she rushes in to help you. Luckily, she seems to have done this before. She keeps you as calm as possible while grabbing towels, water, and whatever else she needs. She tells you to breathe through the pain though at times it seems impossible.

“Where…is…Yusuf?!” you ask her as if she would know.

“I am sure he will be here soon, _han_ _ımefendi._ You must stay calm for now though. Breathe.” Akila dabs your head with a wet cloth then lifts your dress and looks between your legs. You feel something but you’re in too much pain to care. “The _bebek_ will be here soon,” she says with an excited smile.

“No…no! Yusuf! I need Yusuf.” But the baby does not want to wait any longer. Another contraction comes and Akila urges you to push. You were so tired and irritated. “No more, please!” You just wanted this to be over. Another contraction comes and you scream out for Yusuf. You scream for the pain to end.

“Keep going!” Akila encourages, “I can see the head!”

“What?!” The door crashes open and Yusuf comes stumbling in, sweaty and disheveled but excited. “Yusuf!” He grabs your hand right before the pain hits you again and Akila tells you to push. He whispers words of encouragement as you scream and squeeze his hand which he’ll probably regret later.

“Are you sure you wish to be in here for this, _Bay_ _ım_?” Akila asks him and you can feel him hesitate for a moment before answering.

“ _E-evet…_ yes, of course.” He kisses the back of your hand.

“Good because the baby is coming now. One more big push,” she tells you and you groan. You don’t think you have the energy to push anymore, but you had to. When the pain comes again you push and push and push until…

You hear a high-pitched cry come from where Akila is kneeling. She looks as happy and relieved as you are. “ _Tebrik ederiz…_ it’s a boy.” She places the crying baby on your chest and you cry right along with him.

“Hello, my beautiful boy,” you say. Yusuf has been quiet this whole time and you look over at him. “Yusuf…are you happy?”

He nods slowly and reaches out to touch the baby carefully as if he might break at the slightest touch. “He is here,” he says in disbelief. “Our child…” The baby wraps his little hand around Yusuf’s finger and you can hear him gasp.

You smile and cry more as Yusuf talks to the baby until Akila takes him to clean him off and bundle him up. When she hands him back to you and shake your head and nod to Yusuf who looks as if he might pass out.

“Hold your son, Yusuf.”

He takes the baby carefully and holds him close to his chest while swaying. “Hello, _yavru_ ,” he says happily. “I am your papa.” He becomes more comfortable the longer he holds him and that was all you wanted. “What are we going to call him?” he asks.

“He has to be named after someone special. Someone who is strong, loving, and handsome. Someone who shares that same dark hair - the most wonderful man I know.” You look at your husband who now has tears shining in his eyes. “We will call him Yusuf.”

“I am not worthy of such an honor,” he says looking down at his son.

“Of course you are.” He walks over to you with little Yusuf who is now sound asleep and puts him in your arms gently.

“I almost missed it,” Yusuf says sadly.

“But you didn’t. I told you, you have impeccable timing.” You smile and he kisses you and at that moment the baby coos in his sleep. “I think he agrees.”

Yusuf chuckles and kisses the baby’s cheek, “I love you…both of you,” he says.

“And we love you, _baba_.”


End file.
